


Mystical Monkey Madness

by gehu



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gehu/pseuds/gehu
Summary: So Ron get's Mystical Monkey Powers that then sit dormant for years? Nah, something else instead.





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

Kim and Ron blazed a trail through the dense jungle foliage. Wade’s information pointed to Dr Drakken’s latest lair being in a 3 mile radius of their drop point, satellites apparently picking up a radiation spike. Of course, 3 miles in any direction in a jungle was hard work. Wandering about nearly 30 square miles of tangling undergrowth, impenetrable thorn bushes and the sweltering humidity of an equatorial rainforest was brutal. Not to mention the many varieties of deadly and terrifying fauna. Snakes and crocodiles, silent hunting cats and venomous biting bugs. And monkeys. Oh those damn monkeys.

Ron shuddered as another troop went screeching and hooting overhead. The tormented summer that was Camp Wannaweep tried to surge into his mind, but Ron repressed the memory once more. He was getting good at that! Of course his method was flawed. He would try to drown it out with another memory. Usually it was something good, something like him and Kim saving the day somewhere. Well, it was usually mostly Kim of course, but he helped and that felt pretty good. But he also sometimes chose poorly. Like now the memories of the Monkey Temple in a forest much like this were what his stupid subconscious chose for him. Still not a great memory. But hey, at least he’d won that fight.

It was weird though. The flowing, organic fighting style that was Monkey Kung Fu had come naturally. Monkey Fist had supposedly trained his entire life at it, he could hold his own against Kim! For a while anyway. And Ron had beaten him handily, supposedly thanks to the awful ‘Mystical Monkey Power’. And then? Nothing. Not superpowers, no magic, and no more effortlessly handing out Kim Possible level beat downs. No he’d tried that the very next mission they’d gone on. A bunch of Dementor’s goons had instead beat him down, and Kim’s timely rescue was followed by a stern lecture on his role as distraction and hers as fighter. She’d been patching him up the whole while, which made the tongue lashing much more bearable. Ah, now there was a good memory. Ron smiled to himself as he swung his machete through a particularly dense bush.

“Hey Ron. Don’t you want to trade places? You’ve been at it a long while now”

They’d been taking turns at leading. The work of pushing through what could be, stomping down what couldn’t, and chopping your way through what you couldn’t go around, wasn’t easy. So one of them would bash away till they were tired, the other following more easily behind. And now that he thought of it, he had been on point for a long while now. Usually by now his arm would be aching, sweat pouring down his face. And while he was certainly sweating, one couldn’t avoid that in a rainforest, his arm was fresh. He wasn’t tired in the least.

“Uh… Nah its ok Kim. I can keep going for a while”

Kim sighed.  
“Ron, you know you don’t have to try and impress me right? Come on, I’ll take the lead. No point in wearing yourself out, we have no idea if we’re even close”

She shoved him playfully in the shoulder, and Ron found himself easily yielding to her. Kim began blazing ahead with the speed and efficiency she brought to most everything, and Ron followed after, wondering at his unexpected burst of fitness. Ron could run sure, he’d done a whole lot of it, but upper body strength was never his forte. Well whatever it was would have to wait. Kim had stopped, lifting a fist into the air. He froze, and when she crouched, he followed suit.

“What is it?”

“Drakken’s lair. We’ve found it”

 

 

The recon and infiltration that followed had been routine. What hadn’t been routine was the lucky swing of a length of wood one of the henchmen had got in while Kim and Shego had been fighting. Shego had scowled fiercely at the hapless goon for interrupting their fight, but the damage was done. Kim was reeling, barely staying on her feet. Ron was frantically searching for the ever present self-destruct button, and now redoubled his efforts. Ron knew he was no match for Shego. He couldn’t help Kim except by doing his job. But the rest of the goons, knowing not to tempt the anger of the green skinned mercenary, had instead turned their attention to him. Damn, now he was the one in need of a distraction.

He felt fear begin to rise as the small group began to close on him. But when he caught sight of Kim, still looking dazed and confused, and being slowly circled by Shego, he panicked. All thought of being the distraction, of finding the self-destruct button, of his own safety even, fled from his mind, and he dashed forward.

 

 

Damn that blithering idiot. When all this was over she was going to peel him, slowly. One of the few perks of working with the idiot genius that was Dr Drakken was fighting the Princess. Shego had never met anyone who could go toe to toe with her, and the girl was only 16! What a beast she would grow into. So of course Shego never used her powers on her. Oh sure she swiped and blasted in her general direction, but honestly, she could melt through steel. Any number of times when they’d grappled in the past Shego could have seared her arms right off. If she’d wanted to hurt the Princess, she’d have done it long ago.

And then this red suited bozo comes along from behind and swings a plank into her head. While they were in the middle of their fight! The moron must be new, but that wouldn’t save him. The swing had been hard, the crack terribly audible. It was a miracle the red head stayed on her feet. But despite the fierce will power she had to stay upright, fists raised, Shego knew she was in no condition to fight. Her eyes were dazed, struggling to follow Shego as she circled slowly around. Damn, what to do now? Obviously she could just rush in and subdue her, but then what? Drakken actually winning the fight wouldn’t really suit her. He paid her to be muscle, if he actually ruled the world he wouldn’t need her anymore. No more easy money. She was saved from making a decision but the sudden scream of henchmen.

Her eyes shot away from the Princess. Big bodied men in red suits were flying through the air in every direction, and out from the mass emerged the sidekick. He glowed faintly blue and he flung men twice his weight effortlessly away from him with each arm. Where had this come from all of a sudden? Shego didn’t have much time to consider it, he was coming right at her, way faster than she’d ever seen before. But she’d been a fighter all her life and she was in a stance facing the threat well in time to throw a well-timed punch right at his solar plexus. Except it didn’t hit. Instead the lair seemed to have turned suddenly upside down and begun rushing away from her. It came to a sudden stop as her back slammed against a concrete wall. She slid to the ground, lifting her head weakly up in time to see the sidekick scoop the Princess into his arms and bolt for the exit. His little rodent partner leapt into his pocket along the way. The sudden blaring of alarms indicated he’d found the self-destruct. God what an idiot that man was. But hey, he was paying her.

 

 

Kim’s head ached. It throbbed painfully with each of her heartbeats, occasionally sending little stars shooting across her eyes. She couldn’t believe she’d let her guard down. Admittedly the goons usually fell back when she fought Shego, but that was no excuse. And it could have cost them awfully but to her great surprise, and probably also Shego’s, Ron had saved the day. But something strange was definitely going on with him. She’d seen the way he’d tossed Shego away, and he’d never had anything close to that skill, let alone strength. And though he was a fast runner, it was nothing like the flying pace he put on through the jungle, carrying her all the while, cradled in his arms.

He’d raced straight back to their drop site, to their supplies and provisions. He’d placed her on the ground, then promptly fallen over and passed out. Rufus had leaped out his pocket and run to his master’s face. But no amount of squeaking and prodding would wake the blonde boy. Despite the hurt in her head and the worry for Ron in her heart, Kim first called Wade for a pickup. It was bad timing. A storm was inbound, and the light helicopter he’d arranged to pluck them out of the jungle couldn’t make it. They’d have to wait till the next day. Indeed, the sky overhead was leaden and slowly roiling.

So although all she wanted to do was lay down and sleep, Kim quickly put together the pop tent they’d brought along. By the time she was done she could feel the drop in air temperature that signalled imminent rain. She unfurled two bed rolls inside, and went to drag Ron into it. She froze as she laid eyes on him properly for the first time. He seemed at first to be only sleeping, peacefully at that. But her eyes had gone quickly from his face to the enormous bulge in his pants.

Whoa. She knew Ron was a bit bigger than most. He’d lost his pants often enough around her in enough different situations that she’d spotted the outline beneath his underwear. He might wear boxers, but they clung awfully tight when you’d just abseiled down a waterfall. But she’d never seen him… aroused. Even in the baggy pants she could see the outline of him.

A sudden crack of thunder made her jump. Right, the rain storm. She dragged Ron into the tent, placed a bundle under his head. It would be too much to try and get him into a sleeping bag, so she zipped one open, and draped it over him. That would have to do, her head was still aching horribly. She quickly climbed into her own bag and fell deeply asleep to the sound of raindrops hitting the walls of the tent.

 

 

 

 

She woke before him. The first spots of dawn’s light poking through the foliage and onto the tent wall was all the alarm she needed. Her headache was still throbbing to her heartbeat, though thankfully less intensely than before. Probing fingers found a sensitive bump the size of a golf ball, but she was otherwise fine. Kim knew she probably shouldn’t have gone to sleep so soon after a head injury, but she didn’t seem to have a concussion luckily, and she decided not to mention the incident to her neurosurgeon mother. She glanced over at Ron. He still seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He must have tossed and turned a bit though, as the open sleeping bag had come mostly off, bundled about his legs. And ohhh… he was hard again.

Somewhat more clear headed than she’d been the day before, Kim had the good grace to blush like a cherry tomato and turn her head away. She reached down and disentangled the sleeping bag from his legs, pulling it back up to his chest. She noticed there was still a bulge visible over the thick material, and she looked quickly away from that as well. This must be the ‘morning wood’ she’d heard about. But… she’d shared a tent with Ron before, many times in fact. She’d never noticed it before, and from what she’d just seen, she definitely would have noticed.

She decided to try and wake him, and began to shake him by the shoulder.

“Ron. Ron. Wake up”

“Buh. Wha? Kim?”

“Morning Ron. How are you feeling?”  
Ron yawned widely.  
“Ahh… Sleepy I guess. How should I feel?”

“Don’t you remember Ron?”

“Remember what? Where are we? Are we in a tent?”

“Yes, the mission remember? Drakken’s lair? I got hit in the head. You fought off a bunch of goons _and_ Shego. Rufus blew up the base and you _carried_ me three miles through the jungle at Olympic sprinter speed then passed out.”

‘ _And popped a massive woody’_

She kept the last thought to herself.

“A storm delayed our ride, so we had to wait it out. He should be here in a few hours.”

“Oh. How’s your head?”

‘ _Of course the first thing he asks about is my wellbeing’_

“I’m fine Ron. Care to explain how you suddenly can beat Shego in a fight?”

“I…um…Wasn’t that a dream? I kinda vaguely remember something like that”

“What? No Ron. It actually happened.”

A serious of squeaks came from Rufus, apparently confirming everything he’d said.

“Whoa. Weird. Kim, I think it might be that Mystical Monkey Power nonsense”

“What? Oh come on Ron. We agreed didn’t we? That was just a fluke.”

“Kim you weren’t there. You didn’t see the way I fought”

Kim frowned, remembering the incident with the Kim hologram and Ron walking blindly into danger without the backup he thought he had. But she’d forgiven Wade that blunder, everything had turned out fine after all.

“And it’s not just that. Earlier, when we were looking for the lair, I was thinking about just that when you called to switch places. Kim, I honestly wasn’t tired at all. It felt like I could have gone for days”

“Hmm. That does sound like too many things to just be a coincidence. I tell you what. We’ll get my Mom to look at you when we get back”

“That’s a great idea KP! She should probably look at you too. I think I remember you getting your head whacked. It was way loud. And I was on the other side of the room.”

 “Ron, if my Mom finds out I narrowly avoided a concussion, not to mention getting captured by Shego, how eager do you think she’ll be to let us go back to saving the day?”

“Oh yeah. I guess you’re right. Hey you could always start wearing a helmet”  
“What? That’s never happening Ron”

“Oh come on. It could be pink, with yellow ribbons. We could even put rainbow and unicorn stickers on it for you”

Kim laughed as Ron described her childhood bike helmet, the one she’d one day decided was much too girly for a stylish preteen and sworn never to wear again. The minor drama had roiled in the Possible household for a week, and Ron had found himself shanghaied by both Kim and her parents, each side attempting to use him to sway the other.

“Ron. You’re never going to let me live that down are you?”

“Live what down KP? No idea what you’re talking about”

Ron wore that goofy grin she liked so much, and Kim was soon chuckling. That only made the grin grow wider. Ron started to lever himself onto his elbows and suddenly winced. He glanced down, spotting the bulge still showing over his sleeping bag, and a slow blush began up his face. Kim quickly realised where his gaze had gone and why, and she felt a blush of her own coming on. She’d all but forgotten about it herself. She decided to give them both an out.

“I’m going to go start some breakfast. Come on out when you’re ready and we’ll try figure out what to do next”

“Uh…yeah. Thanks KP”

 

 

Kim had quickly turned about, located her shoes and clambered out the tent. She grabbed empty canteens and stomped down to the river to fill them up. She stomped back, fired up the little micro cooker in the supply cache, set some water to boil. She dug around and found the packets of oats, premixed with salt and sugar. Easy food not even Kim could mess up. Just add water. Or if one was in a jungle getting water from a river, vigorously boil water for a few minutes, then add oats. Breakfast would wait though. The first boiled pot of water was poured back into its canteen, and the second. They may be getting a pickup in a few hours, but it was best to always be prepared, and clean drinking water was vital no matter what. Finally she poured two oats packets into the third pot of boiling water. All practicalities done and nothing left to do but wait, Kim looked around, realised that Ron still hadn’t got out the tent.

“Ron? You didn’t go back to sleep did you?”

“N…No KP. I’m awake”

Ron’s reply was somewhat strangled.

“Well hurry up, breakfast is almost ready”

“Uh… yeah, I’m coming”

A minute later he came out looking rather uncomfortable. He affected a strange, hunched over posture, and bustled quickly to sit on a rock near the stove. Now he wouldn’t meet her gaze.

Kim said nothing though, just fetched out two bowls and spoons. She figured he was still having… difficulties. Kim couldn’t claim to have much experience with the male anatomy, but her mother was a medical doctor, and cheerleaders gossiped like no other. She knew that ‘morning wood’ as they called it was supposed to go away almost immediately. She also knew that while men, young men in particular, could get excited at the least stimulus, it usually went away with a bit of distraction. So she figured she’d serve him breakfast and engage in a bit of banter. That should help him out.

Serving breakfast was easy, though he took the bowl out the corner of his eye, still not meeting hers. The conversation proved much harder, but Kim was practiced with Ron, and eventually had him talking about school and video games and cheer practice. Though Ron’s tone slowly lightened, his posture remained cramped. Eventually she ran of things to say, and they both ran out of food. So she rose, and went about the task of breaking camp. Halfway through disassembling the tent, a bit surprised Ron hadn’t leaped up to help as always, she turned about to see him still hunched on his rock. Oh dear.

“Hey Ron. Are you ok?”

His head snapped up to her, a flush on his face.

“Ah… Yeah KP. I’m ok. Just a little indigestion”

“You’re not still… hard… are you?”

Now the blood drained from his face, and his expression grew aghast. He sunk his head into his hands and she heard a mumble that sounded like ‘oh god’.

“Hey! It’s ok Ron. It really is. It’s not your fault. It’s just biological.”

Ron looked up her, a faint smile starting.

“Besides, you don’t have anything to be ashamed of”

‘ _Why had she said that?!”_

Ron groaned, and sunk his head into his hands again.

“Seriously Ron, I’m a little bit worried. You uh… You had an erection yesterday when I put you in the tent. I thought you just had that morning wood guys are supposed to get. But if you’ve been uh, hard, the entire night, that’s potentially dangerous”

Ron was looking at her again, face getting pale. It probably also wasn’t good for so much blood to be rushing in and out of his face.

“So… So what should I do?”

His voice was small, and scared. She hated hearing him like that.

“Well. Maybe you should, you know, take care of yourself”

He frowned.

“I uh… I tried that already”

“What?”

“In the tent. I tried. But… Well, it’s really sensitive, and sore. And I just couldn’t… finish.”

“Oh”

Kim flushed at the thought of what he’d been doing while she was boiling water and making oats.

“I tried the other way as well. You know, thinking it away. Tried to math in my head, picture Mr Barkin naked. I even pulled up Wannaweep memories. Nothing’s worked KP”

Kim’s eyes were wide now. This had to be connected to Ron’s strange new abilities. The Mystical Monkey Power if he was right. He’d used it to save her life, unwittingly maybe, but still. And now he seemed to be suffering some sort of backlash.

“Maybe I can try”

Her voice was low, hardly slipped out at all. For a moment she thought it maybe hadn’t, that she’d only imagined saying it, but Ron’s head slowly came round to hers, his eyes like saucers.

“What are you saying KP?”

Kim swallowed. But she was Kim Possible. She could do anything.

“Let me help Ron.”

“Kim. You can’t… We can’t… I mean you’re… And I’m…”

She’d never liked the way he put her on a pedestal. Sure she was smarter, better looking and a better fighter. She may ‘rank’ higher in the absurd high school hierarchy than him, may be more popular, but none of that mattered. Oh, maybe it mattered to her somewhat, but that was only when it came to other people. Ron was the exception. Always.

“Ron. You’ve tried everything you can. But _we_ haven’t tried everything we can. We’re a team remember?”

He spluttered some more, waved his hands about. Kim decided she’d have to take charge. She marched over.

“Stand up.”

“But KP…”

“Stand up Ron”

Kim used her most forceful tone on him. He shot to his feet. Acting quickly before she could talk herself out it, Kim got to her knees in front of him, grabbed the hem of his trousers and yanked them down. Ron squawked in surprise, tried to reach down and grab them, but he was too slow for her. The bulge that was visible through baggy cargo pants was impossible to miss now. And it was right in front of her face! She could see his outline perfectly. She could make out the circumcised head, the long thick shaft, the two balls below.

 Ron had grabbed hold of the edges of his boxers and was holding them fiercely up. This only managed to further accentuate his shape against the thin cotton, and Kim found her eyes locked in place. Slowly she reached up and grabbed his boxers, began to tug them down against him.

“Kim!”

“Shush Ron. Do you want to be smuggling this concealed weapon all the way back to Middleton?”

Ron spluttered out something between a laugh and groan, but he slowly release his grip. She pulled his boxers down. Ron’s member bounced free, and Kim got her first sight of a guy’s penis. Oh sure she’d seen her brothers’, had seen the outlines of football players in training wear, even had vague memories of seeing her dad’s when she was very little. But those didn’t count. And they were nothing like what was in front of her now.

It was long and round and thick. The head was wider than the shaft, glans standing clear away. His skin was also notably red though, the head almost purple. And it throbbed visibly as well, the veins running up the shaft bulging out. Damn he probably had been hard all night long. Her mom had told her stories of guys who took too many vasodilators, Viagra and the like, and ended up with serious issues. Heart problems even. Luckily Ron was young and fit, so she didn’t have to worry about that, but if the angry red colour was anything to go by there may be potential tissue damage.

“Uh… KP?”

She jumped. Realised she’d just been sitting there, staring at his naked, erect member, only inches away from her face. She looked up at Ron, found his face near as red as his penis, and she felt her own growing to match.

“Look Kim. This was a bad idea. I’ll make it back to a doctor. I’ll be fine.”

He began to lean down to grab his underwear, but the forward bending drove his member forward, taking Kim by surprise and whacking against her cheek. She squeaked surprise, leaned back.

“Oh god! Sorry KP!”  
Ron tried to step back, but the pants and underwear bundled about his ankles tripped him up and he went sprawling backward, landing hard on his butt. They stared at each other in shock a while, Kim’s gaze flashing back and forth from his face to his red, pulsing length. He reached down grabbed hold of his boxers, began to drag them up, but Kim reached forward and held them in place.

“Kim?”

“I’ll do it”

“KP…”

“It’s ok Ron. You saved my life back there. Plus, I may not be a doctor myself, but both my parents are”

“Kim, you’ve saved my skin more times than either of us can remember. And your dad’s a rocket scientist Kim.”

“It’s fine Ron. I can do anything remember?”

Without waiting any longer for permission, Kim scrambled forward and sat on his shins, then reached out and grabbed hold of him.

“Ah! Kim! It’s sore remember?”

She immediately let go.

“Oh! Sorry Ron”

“It’s ok KP. You tried. Now just let me…”

“No”

She grabbed hold of him again, much more softly now.

“Kim”

His voice was soft now, and she locked gazes with him.

“I can do this Ron” she whispered

To put truth to her words, she started to slowly move her hand up and down.

“Ah. KP. Whoa…”

Ron’s face began to take on an expression of sheer awe. Kim felt a little thrill deep down somewhere, and began to speed up. His expression grew even more blissful, but then he twitched, grimaced. Ok, so very sensitive. Probably wouldn’t be able to just use her hands, which left…

Oh god, she was actually going to do this. Not that she’d _never_ thought about it. But Ron wasn’t usually the actor in her fantasies. Not usually. Kim leaned forward, slowly opening her mouth.

 “Kim”

His voice was a whisper. Her response was one as well.

“It’s ok Ron. I can do this”

She leaned all the way down, and ran a tentative tongue along his head. Ron gasped. She cast her eyes up to his. They were wide, his mouth slightly open. She repeated the action, and watched his eyes close, a sigh puff from his lips. She grabbed him gently by the base, pulled him upright, and began to explore him more fully with her tongue. She licked up and down his shaft, explored the underside of his glans, lightly dabbed at the little hole at the crown of his head. Ron groaned and gasped and exclaimed, calling her name, her nickname. His hips had started writhing this way and that, his hands clenching into the ground as his side.

Finally Kim opened her jaw as wide as she could, and careful not to graze him with her teeth, took him into her mouth. She wrapped her tongue about it, swiping this way and that as she began a light suction. Her hand at his base began to gently move up and down.

“Oh god. Oh wow Kim. That’s amazing. It doesn’t hurt, it feels so good.”

Kim hummed happily, earning another moan of approval from Ron. Apparently she really could do anything, including giving a great blowjob! Not that it was going on her resume of course, but it was good to know. She began to move her hand faster, still mindful not to grip too hard, and sucked more forcefully and frequently between licks. Soon his hips began to twitch and move, and his breaths became pants.

“Kim. KP. I’m… ah! I’m really close”

Kim pulled her mouth off of him, but apparently he was very close indeed, because as soon as she did she felt him twitch beneath her fingers. A hot blast of ropey white fluid shot out of the tip and hit her straight in the face. She squeaked in surprise and fell back, watching with wide eyes as three more spurts shot high into the air. Most fell back onto his clothing, some on the ground. A few more spurts came out, but without the force from before, eventually just dribbling down his shaft, pooling on Kim’s hand. Ron had thrown his head back with his release, moaning loudly.   
“Oh man Kim. That was amazing!”

He opened his eyes, tilted his head back down and his eyes went wide at seeing Kim’s face, and himself for that matter.

“Oh god! Kim I’m so sorry!”

“It’s… It’s ok Ron. That was the point remember. It just… caught me by surprise.”

She let go of him, feeling some of the sticky fluid on her hand fall onto him. She stared at her hand blankly for a moment, until a little dab rolled into the corner of her mouth. She hopped up suddenly.

“I’m going to go clean myself off.”

Without waiting for a reply Kim about faced and dashed down to the river.

Her hand went in the water first. The bulk washed away quickly, though she had to scrub to get the last bits out from between her fingers. She cupped water in her hands, began to lift it to her face, but stopped. She glanced about, Ron was nowhere to be seen. Probably still in the camp, basking in the glow, as she’d heard people say. So, her curiosity got the better of her. She reached a finger up, and wiped a bit of it off her cheek, bringing it in front of her face.

So this was semen. Cum. Ron’s cum. She rolled it between her fingers, sniffed at it. There was strange, stringy texture suspended in the white fluid, and it smelled… vaguely salty. Glancing about again, she put the finger in her mouth. It tasted… good! It wasn’t supposed to. It was supposed to taste like old fish or something like that. But it was a kind of salty/sweet, with an undercurrent of… something. She wasn’t sure what it was, wasn’t even sure it was a taste, but she knew she liked it. She quickly scooped the rest off her face, bringing each finger full straight to her mouth. Before she knew it, it was finished. She stared disconsolately at her now clean hand.

Oh god! What had she just done? What was she just thinking?! Kim quickly splashed water over her face, cleaning away the last sticky residues. She popped to her feet, started to make her way back trying to ignore the moisture between her thighs.

When she returned Ron was he buckling his pants up. He was looking sheepishly away, so Kim didn’t feel too bad about taking a good hard look at his crotch. Nothing to see.

“So… Mission accomplished?”

His face went bright red, and he refused to meet her eyes.

“Uh… yeah. Thanks Kim”

Hers went red as well.

“Don’t worry about it Ron. You saved me first, call it even”

“Sure KP. Even”

His expression was still troubled, but Kim decided to give it a break for now.

“Help me finish breaking camp?”

Ron turned to her now, something close to his goofy grin coming back. He nodded, and jumped to it, obviously happy to have something else to do. Kim joined him shortly after, absently realising that her headache was gone. Well that was a good sign, probably no worry about a concussion then.

So as the two teens bustled about packing and stowing away, studiously avoiding each other’s gazes, a small naked mole-rat could be seen sitting at the side-lines, shaking his head at the strange behaviour of humans.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

 

Kim sat down to breakfast with her family, trying her best to act normal. The tweebs were their usual whirlwind of chaos, and her automatic snapping at them probably did the trick. She was caught flat footed though when her Mom asked…

“Is Ron not joining us for breakfast Kim?”

Both Ron’s parents were light eaters, often skipping breakfast, and Ron very often joined them for the hearty Possible morning meal.

Kim spluttered.

“Ah. No Mom. He uh, said he wasn’t hungry”

Her Mom raised an eyebrow.

“Ron. Not hungry. Now that’s a first”

“Aha. Yeah.”

Kim had no idea why Ron hadn’t come round. Well, some idea. But he hadn’t contacted her or anything. She didn’t really know why she’d lied to her mom. She didn’t have to. And now the Possible matriarch seemed to have noticed something in her jumpy behaviour. Luckily she was saved more of her mother’s shrewd gaze by her Kimmunicator going off. She leapt up from the kitchen table, answering as she left the room.

“What’s the sitch Wade?”

But it wasn’t Wade on the other end.

“Ron?”

His reply was strangled.

“KP. Help”

 

 

Nothing had worked.

He’d groaned aloud on waking to find himself painfully erect once more. He got the occasional morning wood every now and then, but it was usually already fading as he woke up. This one wasn’t.

He’d tried beating off, and while pain wasn’t an issue like before, he just couldn’t come. He’d get closer and closer to the point of release, but… nothing. And really trying just made it worse, so instead he hopped into an ice cold shower. Ten minutes later, teeth chattering, skin nearly blue and he was still holding his towel up with it.

He did math, focused on nasty thoughts, and even tried some exercises. Push-ups, squats and crunches were awkward enough with his skinny frame, but with his stubborn boner getting in the way, bouncing about, they were awful. And they didn’t even work. Finally, as the time left till first bell drew ever nearer, he realised he had no other choice. He called Kim.

 

Kim rang the doorbell to the Stoppable house. She could see his parents had already left for work by their cars’ absence. A few moments later Ron opened the door. She was taken aback somewhat by his appearance. He was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe, his hair and skin sopping wet, and his teeth were lightly chattering.

“Cold shower?”

He nodded.

“Did… didn’t w…. work the first time. T…tried again after c…calling you anyway.”

“Oh. Well. Um… Let’s go to your room”

“Oh. Yeah. Right”

Ron sheepishly turned around, started walking stiffly towards his room. Kim closed the door behind her. She found him in his room, staring at the ground. Despite her own nervousness and growing blush, she knew they didn’t have much time.

“Come on Ron. We’re going to miss school”

He nervously undid the belt of the bathrobe, opened it up, and Kim got her second view of him. Her face flushed, but she didn’t turn her eyes away.

“It looks a bit better. Less red?”

“Uh yeah. I think so. Doesn’t hurt like before”

“And you tried…”

“Yeah. I just… can’t finish by myself. And believe me KP, I tried”

“Ok. Well… uh… just, sit on the bed”

He did as he was told. Kim stared down at him a moment, eyes flashing up and down from his face to his throbbing erection. Then, ignoring the part of her brain gibbering about impropriety, she knelt down between his legs.

 

 

Kim and Ron were terribly quiet on the way to school that day. Monique, who’d joined them halfway as usual noticed it almost immediately. Oh they tried feebly to keep up a conversation with her, but Monique was doing all the work. And the back and forth banter between Ron and Kim was completely absent. Ron seemed to be studiously avoiding looking at Kim altogether. The red head on the other hand kept casting little sideways glances at him when she thought Monique wouldn’t notice. But notice she did.

Monique filled the silence with a mostly mindless banter, prompting only yes or no responses from either of them. She watched as they both disappeared into their heads at the opportunity, and where Ron’s face creased ever so slightly in a frown, Kim had a tiny grin on her face. Oh ho ho! Something was definitely up. She decided then and there to get to the bottom of it, a sly grin of her own spreading across her face. And as they neared the school, she saw her opportunity.

“Oh look. There’s Felix”

Ron’s head snapped up.

“Oh, I think I’ll go say hi. See you later girls”

Without a backward glance he dashed off, and Monique saw Kim’s eyes following him the whole way. Monique was not so modest as to deny she was a terribly perceptive person, at least when it came to other people. She’d noticed the undercurrent to Kim and Ron’s relationships nearly immediately. She could see why both were afraid to take the first step. Apart from the social pressure that people like Bonnie would put on them, they were probably both also worried about any change to their lifelong friendship. Ron obviously also didn’t think Kim would ever return his affections, oblivious boy that he was. She’d decided early not to meddle. That was something that would sort itself out eventually. And it looked like she might have been right.

As soon as Ron was out of earshot, she spun on Kim.

“Ok girl. Dish them deets.”

Kim looked like a deer in the headlights.

“What? What deets? I don’t know what you’re talking about Monique”

“Uh huh. Try again.”

“Monique. There’s nothing going on”

“Going on?”

“Between me and Ron”

“Who said anything about Ron?”

Kim groaned, sunk her head into her hands. Monqiue laughed.

“Come on Kim. Spill”

“Aghh. Alright. But you have to promise, _promise_ Monique, that you won’t tell _anyone else_ ”

“Ooh. Now I gotta know more”

“Monique I’m serious. If Ron finds out I told you he’ll hate me”

Her sad tone and pout just made Monique laugh again though.

“Girl I don’t think there’s a thing you could do that would make that boy hate you.”

“Well I’d rather not take the chance”

“Alright, alright. I promise Kim. Cross my heart, hope to die, all that. Now _spill”_

Kim took a deep breath, cast a glance about.

“Ok. It started when we were looking for Drakken’s lair the other day…”

 

 

 

Ron had been all too happy with the out Monique’s casual comment had allowed him. Chatting with Felix had kept his mind on a normal track. So too had the first class of the day, Home Ec.  He’d baked some great cookies he was looking forward to handing out amongst his friends. The next class was pretty good as well. He liked his English teacher, and the poem they were studying was interesting, kind of sad. The last period before break was a problem though. Maths. With Mr Barkin. Damn.

Almost immediately he phased out. What with his worst subject combined with Barkin’s monotonous teaching voice he really didn’t stand a chance. And quite naturally his thoughts turned to the previous morning. The raucous cacophony of bird and animal noises that is a jungle waking up. The small white hand grasping his base, fingers barely making it about. The full lips wrapped about his flesh as she stuffed him into her small mouth. Those vibrant green eyes looking back at him. And then this morning. Kim had dived right in, almost eagerly. She’d licked up and down his length, coating him in her saliva. Then she’d used both hands on his shaft as she’d stuffed his head in her mouth, tongue lapping this way and that. And when he’d finished she hadn’t hesitated to swallow every drop he’d shot into her mouth, licking up each bit she missed. Oh shit…

Ron snapped back to the present. Barkin was still droning on, most everyone paying attention, scribbling notes.  And now he had a big problem. Ron hunched over somewhat, crossed his legs, pretending to be engaged in his work. Oh wait! That was an idea.

 

 

 

Monique was just having too much fun. She’d listened with growing delight to Kim’s story. Kim had always been somewhat prudish when it came to boys. She went on dates, and held hands, kissed even, though chastely. The few prospects that tried to get handsy usually regretted it. Monique on the other hand was a little more experienced. Her make out sessions were hot and heavy, with much groping, though it was usually all over the clothes. She’d made more than one boy jizz his pants in a dark movie theatre. There’d even been the one gorgeous number who she’d let unbutton his pants. She’d brought him to his finish, her bare palm on his skin. She’d let him see her breasts, let him feel her up, let his hand down her own pants. But she’d stopped things from going all the way. He was a pretty thing, but not her idea of boyfriend material.

And now Kim. Kim! Kim had taken the lead, had actually given Ron a blowjob. Two of them! One just this morning! She’d had to prod and poke the details out of the furiously blushing girl. Apparently our blonde haired sidekick was hung like a racehorse. And he came like one too! This Monique wanted to see. She’d been watching them both, and now in Maths the situation seemed to have reached a fever pitch. Kim seemed to be fighting the impulse to look at Ron, conscious now of how her subtle gestures had already sold her out to Monique. Ron meanwhile was hunched over, legs crossed, and of all things, doing his school work. He had such an intense look of concentration as he went over the math problems that Monique had to stop herself laughing out loud.

When the bell finally rang most of the class filed out quickly enough, Mr Barkin following shortly after. Monique took her time in packing up though. Kim, already packed and standing, noticed and came over, frowning.

“What’s up Monique?”  
“I think your boy toy is in trouble Kimmie”

“What? Monique he’s not my…”

But she’d turned to her head to see Ron, still seated, still hunched, one leg crossed tightly over the other. He hadn’t moved to pack his things, and his face seemed to be a little red. Kim walked over, Monique following smoothly behind.

“Ron, are you ok?”

Ron’s head shot up, a grateful expression already coming to his face, but he spotted Monique and he became more guarded.

“Yeah, I’m ok KP. Just uh… thinking.”  
“Thinking about what?” Monique chimed in, “The big boner you’ve got right now?”

Ron’s face paled.

“ _Monique!”_ Kim hissed. But Monique wasn’t deterred.

“Or maybe about the blowjobs you got from Kim. Did she do a good job?”

“ _Kim!”_

It was Ron’s turn to be shocked now, and Kim refused to meet his gaze, glaring instead at Monique.

“Oh don’t be angry Ron. I wheedled it out of her. Just like I would have got it out of you if she hadn’t caved immediately. Honestly, you two are terrible actors.”

“Monique you promised!”

“I did. I promised not to tell ‘anyone else’. Ron doesn’t count as anyone else now does he?”

Kim gaped like a fish.

“Now as to the other thing. Ron, do you hate Kim now?”

“What?! No! Of course not! Why would you say that?”

Monique turned back to Kim.

“There. See? No harm no foul. Now. What are we gonna do about this woody you got Stoppable?”

Ron spluttered something unintelligible

“Ron. Do you really…”

He nodded.

“Can’t you…”

He held up his classwork. Monique grabbed it, looked it over and whistled.

“Would you look at that? Some of these are even right. Looks like he’s not thinking his way out of this one Kim”

Both groaned.

“I should go see your Mom right Kim?”

“Yeah. You should. I’ll send her a message. But…”

“But we have to get you through the day first don’t we?” Monique finished

“Sounds like you have an idea Monique…”

 

Her idea involved them walking down the hall in a semi-natural group. Ron was furthest back, against the wall. Monique walked in front him, and Kim slightly behind her and to the side. Not a perfect barrier, but luckily the halls were mostly empty anyway, everyone having already headed to the cafeteria.

At a behind the back gesture from Monique, Ron and Kim ducked into a supply closet. Kim was just closing the door when a shoe suddenly wedged into the door.

“Ow! Kim, let me in.”

“Monique. What are you doing?”

“What are _you_ doing? Come on, let me in. This looks really suspicious.”

Kim groaned, but let her friend in. The door was closed quickly behind her.

Kim and Ron looked uneasily at each other in the confined space. But Monique was wearing her best Cheshire grin.

“Ughhh. I still can’t believe you told her Kim.”

“I’m sorry Ron, but she knew something was up right away”

“Couldn’t you have just made something up?”

“You _know_ I’m not a good liar Ron”

“I know” Ron looked disconsolately at the ground.

“You should go easy on her Ron. You were just as obvious as she was. Now come on, are we gonna stand here all day?”

“Monique, what exactly are you doing here?” Kim asked

“What am I doing? I’m gonna help of course. Now come on Stoppable. Or are you planning on poking holes through your cargo pants all day?”

Ron’s jaw dropped wide open, and Kim spluttered a response.

“Help? I can… I mean…. You don’t have to…”

“Oh don’t worry about it girl. I don’t mind at all. I mean, is there any reason I shouldn’t help? Many hands make light work my Momma always says”

Kim spluttered some more, but ultimately shook her head.

Monique grinned to herself as she pushed Ron back against the wall, getting down onto her knees in front of him. She knew full well why Kim didn’t want her there, but also knew her red headed friend wasn’t ready to admit it to herself yet, let alone her two friends. So this was a good opportunity to both push her friend along in the right direction, and inspect the merchandise before Kim made her claim on the boy.

She looked at his face as she begun to tug his pants down, but his gaze was locked on Kim, standing behind her. He did look down when she tugged his underwear to the ground though, grabbed hold of his stiff member.

“Whoa! Monique!”

“Oh ho ho boy! Kim you were not lying. This thing is a beast!”

Monique began to stroke up and down the long shaft. It really was a magnificent tool, not just big, but well-proportioned and symmetrical. Lots of the big guys she’d seen on the net had looked almost bizarre in one way or another. Over large head, or one too small. Often bending one way or the other.

She leaned forward, opened her mouth, and ran her tongue all the way from the base to his head. Part of herself was shocked at her own boldness, but she felt so in control of the situation that the dissenting voice was very small.

“Hmmm. You taste good Stoppable”

Surprisingly, he did. She began to lick and probe the rest of him as well. She glanced up at Ron, who seemed to be torn between staring at her, and staring at Kim, eyes wide and unsure. Poor boy. Well she could put him out of his misery easily enough.

“Well Kim? Many hands make light work remember?”

She smiled broadly as Kim made her tentative way over, eyes locked with Ron’s as she knelt down. Monique began to lick at Ron’s shaft again, glancing at Kim out the corner of her eye. Kim leaned slowly forward, and joined her.

Monique couldn’t believe how well this was turning out. She had not expected this delicious bit of drama falling into her lap this morning. And with only a little bit of nudging she’d won quite a prize. Kim was lavishing Ron’s head with kisses and licks, looking up at him all googily eyed. Monique moved a hand to his base, began pumping at him as she licked just below Kim. Kim put a hand above hers and joined her rhythm as they licked and kissed about his head. Monique brought her free hand to start fondling his balls, and when Kim noticed she followed suit.

“Oh my god. KP! Mon!”

Monique wanted to laugh aloud at the awed tone and expression, but it seemed to send Kim into overdrive. Her hand on his length quickened, and Monique was forced to follow suit or give Ron an awful rash. Her licking became more sensuous, and Monique grinned, decided to follow suit there as well. Soon Ron was bucking and gasping.

“Ah. Ah! Girls, girls! Gonna… Gonna cum!”

Oh damn, Monique thought. If what Kim had said was right, there was about to be a big mess. She looked about for something to catch it. But before her disbelieving eyes, Kim opened her mouth wide, and stuffed the broad, bulbous head into her mouth. Her hand sped up yet again, and Monique, an incredulous smile stretching from ear to ear, kept up with her. Ron was moaning and twitching beneath their hands. Monique’s heart beat loud and fast as she watched Kim’s eyes widen, her cheeks bulge. Soon there was cum leaking out the sides of her mouth, and she gawked when Kim swallowed deeply, kept pumping as her cheeks slowly filled again.

“Damn Kim! That is _hot_!”

Kim popped her mouth off of Ron. Looked guilty her way. Her mouth was still full of Ron’s cum though, a little dribbling down her chin, and she suddenly looked at a loss as to what to do with it.

Monique laughed, swiped the bit of white off her chin. She brought it to her face, and with a wink at Kim, put it in her mouth. Her own eyes widened. It tasted _good_. In some ways it tasted exactly the same that pretty boy’s had, but in some other way, so much better. Kim smiled at her expression, and it seemed to galvanise her. She look up at Ron, and catching his eyes, swallowed audibly. Ron’s eyes blazed.

“Ha ha! Easy tiger. It would defeat the point if we got him all revved up again”

But the tantalizing taste was filling her mouth, and her eyes went to the strings of white still coating his now drooping member. She shrugged, and leaned forwards again, began to clean him up with long, sensuous licks. Kim, who’d licked her own hand clean, joined her, and soon he was clean. But neither stopped licking.

“Uh… girls?”

They both stopped, looked at each other, blushed, laughed, and stood back up. Ron leaned down, pulled his clothes back up. They all stood a while in the suddenly awkward silence. Ron finally broke it.

“So uh… What now?”

Kim and Monique looked at each, and burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3

 

Kim and Ron sat together in her Mother’s waiting room. Dr Ann Possible may well be a neurosurgeon, but she was still a skilled all round GP as well. Most of her patients were sent to her from other specialists and GPs, and she had found it paid to review her patients’ files in depth. More than once she’d caught a bad diagnosis, sparing her patient expensive and invasive surgery. And so when Kim called and asked if she could see Ron urgently, Ann consulted with her secretary to inspect her appointments. Her day was fully booked, but she picked up the phone and called her last patient of the day, a retired man she had seen before and knew to be extremely affable, and the man was happy enough to bump his appointment to the next day.

Her office door opened and a middle aged woman walked out, smiling at the pair on her way out. Ann poked her head out of her office door.

“Ron? You can come in now dear”

Ron turned a pleading expression at Kim, who nodded and joined him on his way in. Ann raised an eyebrow from behind her desk as Kim walked in behind Ron.

“It’s probably best if I see Ron myself Kim”

“It’s ok Mrs Dr P. I’d rather she was here. Some of what we have to tell you might be more… believable, coming from her.”

Now both her eyebrows were raised. Kim and Ron looked at each other, then launched into their improbable story. They left Monique out of it, and Kim’s head injury which had faded rather quickly, and of course were sparing on the finer details.

 

Ann was trying hard not to be incredulous. She knew that her daughter got up to all sorts of adventures. But she’d never heard her speak about magic before. Of course that might just be an easy assumption made about phenomena with more a mundane explanation. It wasn’t like Kim to be gullible though. And she couldn’t picture the scrawny boy in front of her literally tossing men twice his size about with one arm.

But she’d always been able to tell when her daughter was lying to her, this morning for example. And the furious blushes on their faces told her that both of them were at least being truthful about their indiscretions. She knew that Kim was getting to that age of course, had given her the talk long since, even bought her some condoms for just in case. She’d even suspected the more than friendly feelings between her daughter and her oldest friend. But there hadn’t been signs from either that those feelings would escalate any time soon.

At least a persistent erection was a medical problem she could try and solve. The whole thing about Ron not being able to have an orgasm by himself sounded fishy, but she also knew the boy well enough to believe he wouldn’t try and trick Kim like that. Well, it was a good thing that she’d squeezed him in at the end of the day. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

“Ron I’d like to run a series of tests on you. The hospital is quiet so I can do most of them now. I’ll give your father a call Kim, you guys can order pizza tonight. Ron will you let your parents know you’ll be late? You can tell them I invited you for dinner if you’d like, I’ll cover for you.”

“Oh, uh… sure Mrs Dr P. Thanks”

“Kim, will you be fine to make your way home on your own?”

“Um. I was thinking I’d…”

“Kim I think it really is time for some doctor/patient time don’t you?”

“Yes… But what if…”

“Kim. I’m a doctor. Whatever happens, I can handle it. Now head home please. And make sure to order an extra pizza each for Ron and I. Please and thank you.”

“Oh. Ok Mom. I’ll… see you later Ron”

“Yeah… uh… see you later KP”

 

 

Mrs Dr P started off drawing blood, a horrible task he was glad to be done with. She sent it off, a full battery of tests, she said. There was a late night lab staff, but they’d still only be finished by the next day. She took his blood pressure, tested his reflexes, shined lights in his eyes, all that doctor junk. Next she bustled him from one fancy scanning machine to the next, operating most of it herself.

Now they were back in her office while she poured over all the results.

“Well Ron, as best as I can tell you’re perfectly healthy. Nothing wrong that I can see here. You’re blood labs might show more. And there is… one more test we need to run”

“What test is that Mrs Dr P?”

She stared at him levelly, and Ron felt a blush coming on as he realised what she meant.

“But Mrs P… I can’t… I mean it doesn’t…”

“Yes. About that”

Her stare became sharper now.

“Ronald Stoppable. Are you trying to trick my daughter?”

“What?! No! I swear Mrs Dr P! I’d never”

Her stare stayed fixed in place a bit longer, but eventually relented.

“Alright Ron, but we still need to test whether or not you really can orgasm by yourself”

“What?!”

“Well of course we do Ron. We have to approach this scientifically, that’s what all the tests are for.”

As he spluttered and blushed she got up from her desk and went to her small supply cabinet. She fetched out a lubricant, and a small plastic sample cup.

“Now I know this is going to be very awkward, but I have to actually see you try your hardest.”

“You want me to… In _front of you?!_ ”

“Ron, want isn’t the right word. Remember that right now I’m not your friend’s mom, I’m your doctor. And in order to properly diagnose you, I need to see if what you and Kim have told me is true.”

“Y…yeah. I guess that makes sense”

“Come on Ron. Take your pants off and sit up on the bed here”

Ron sighed deeply, and reached down to do just that.

 

 

Well. He certainly was well endowed. Ann was a doctor. More than that she was a happily married woman who had not strayed nor even seriously considered it for nearly twenty years. But she was still a woman, and Ron Stoppable had a nice penis.

‘ _Lucky Kim’_ she thought

Ron had bashfully taken a hold of himself, and however awkward the situation might be, he was still a teenage boy. It hadn’t taken more than a few strokes for him to start growing, and soon enough he’d reached his full length. He was substantially bigger than her husband, and she caught herself staring as he began a slow, even tempo. He noticed her gaze, and faltered, his face going furiously red again.

“Oh I’m sorry Ron. This must be terribly uncomfortable for you. But you can see how I have to see for myself don’t you?”

The blonde boy nodded, looking pained. A terrible idea occurred to Ann then.

“Ronald. Perhaps I can make it easier for you. But… well can I trust you’ll be happy to make doctor/patient confidentiality a two way street?”

“Huh?”

“Can you keep a secret Ron?”

His eyes widened. He nodded.

“Good.”

She took off her lab coat, folded it over her desk chair. Then she came around to stand in front of Ron. She locked eyes with her daughter’s friend, and slowly pulled her shirt over her head.

Ron gaped at her breasts, then seemed to realise what he was doing, and quickly turned his head away. Ann laughed. Ron had grown up half a child to her, perpetually underfoot, and she’d caught him doing just the same thing more times than she could count. He had the good grace to be discreet, and a bit ashamed about it, but Ron had loved her breasts since he’d been a little boy.

“It’s ok Ron. You can look. That’s the point. But you have to hold up your end of the bargain”

Ron stared at her with wide eyes. She gestured meaningfully, and he got the gist. As he began to stroke himself once again, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. If possible his eyes got even wider. She peeled it off, standing bare chested in front of him, and his tempo increased.

She loved her husband, she truly did. And they had a perfectly healthy sex life, even with three children in the house. But their lovemaking had grown familiar, gentle. They’d long since explored the kinks they liked and those they didn’t, and they were intimately familiar with every curve of each other’s bodies. And that was just it. No one had looked at her with eyes like Ron’s were now in a long time. Desperate desire. Raw lust. And quite without meaning to, Ann found herself growing excited.

His pace had grown truly frantic now, his eyes locked on her nipples, his breaths the ragged panting that signalled imminent climax. Her own gaze was locked on his member, his testicles. She watched them tighten, saw the way Ron began to twitch. Ah, guess it was a fib after all. And Ann found herself terribly disappointed in the boy. But then, despite his tempo not decreasing in the least, she saw them suddenly relax again. The boy winced a bit, but didn’t slow. They caught each other’s gaze, and both immediately knew the other had seen it. Ron slowed, stopped.

“Ah. Yes I saw Ron. That’s very strange. I may need to requisition the FMRI machine to see what’s going on in your brain at just that moment. I’ll see what I can do about that tomorrow. Hopefully your blood work will show something else to point us in the right direction.”

She trailed off into thought, wracking her brain for anything in the medical literature that might match his symptoms. She’d never heard of anything like it though.

“Uh. Mrs Dr P? What now?”

Ah right. Frankly, she not actually considered that his strange malady might be real. Well, there was only one thing for it. She stepped closer, bringing a hand up towards him. His eyes went saucer wide once again.

“Remember Ron. Secret.”

He nodded furiously.

Ann grabbed hold of him. The heat beneath her palm was familiar, but the sheer size of it wasn’t. He had the vein popping rigidity that James, now in his middle age, only reached in the moments of most heightened passion. She started to move her hand and he moaned in a plaintive way she hadn’t heard since she’d been a little older than Kim was now.

“Oh Mrs Dr P”

She laughed.

“I think Ron that, for now, you can call me Ann”

His brown eyes were wide and surprised on hers.

“Ann” he whispered, and Ann felt a twinge that she was immediately guilty about.

She began to speed up her pace a bit, adding her second hand to the mix. This was just a medical necessity, nothing more. But as he moaned and twitched, and called her name, Ann couldn’t help but get in the mood.

 _‘What the hell’_ , she thought. ‘ _I’ve probably already crossed an ethical boundary, no matter what I say. May as well enjoy myself’_

Ann leaned down, opened her mouth, and took him into her mouth. Ron gasped in surprise, but when she twirled her tongue about his head he moaned in approval.

Ann had been surprised to discover how many of her friend’s marriages had failed. Gentle prodding and poking had revealed how often sex had been at the heart of their problems. Boring sex life, cheating spouses, the works. And how often her friends complained that their husbands might want blowjobs. Luckily Ann and her husband enjoyed oral sex, receiving and giving both.

And something about Ron’s taste stoked her fire. She pulled out all her tricks, hands wrung up and down with perfect coordination and pressure. Her head bobbed and her tongue wrapped about him. She even tried to deep throat him, a skill she’d practiced in secret to surprise James on their 10th Anniversary, but he proved too broad for her, and she gagged back. Still her efforts soon had him bucking and twitching.

“Ah, ah! Ann. I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

Ann shifted to a steady suck and pump, bobbing her head in time, and soon he was exploding in her mouth. The first shot hit the back of her throat so hard she almost gagged. But she rode out two more such bursts before remembering she was supposed to gathering a sample right now. She broke away, pulling her head off him with a wet plop. Still holding a mouthful of cum, she grabbed the plastic cup on the bed, popped its lid off and scraped a long thread dribbling down his length inside. The sample sealed she turned her attention to what to do with what was in her mouth.

She’d never really liked the flavour, but had gotten used to it. James enjoyed watching her swallow, and she enjoyed his pleasure. But despite tasting almost exactly the same as her husband’s something about Ron’s semen tasted… good. Made her _want_ to swallow, that and lick up the rest. And yet, absurd as it might seem, she felt like it would be some final betrayal of her husband. Bad enough she’d blown the far younger boy off, but it would be going too far if she looked him in the eyes, opened her mouth to show him his leavings, swallowed deeply and slowly.

“Ann…”

But when she turned to face him, saw the fire burning behind his chocolate orbs, Ann found herself doing just what her body wanted her too.  She did open her mouth for him, saw his eyes widen on seeing the pool of white on her tongue. She closed her mouth, looked at him with half-lidded eyes, and swallowed deeply. His breath hitched, and Ann smiled. She found her eyes straying down to his slowly drooping member, still coated in what her mouth and the sample cup hadn’t caught. She caught herself leaning down again… but no, this had gone far enough.

She stood, becoming horribly aware of her body’s reaction, the moisture rubbing between her thighs. Trying not to think about it, she pulled loose a few tissues and handed them to Ron, grabbed a few for herself. She turned her back on him to wipe herself clean, then crouched down to grab her bra. She slipped it on, clasped it behind her back, and then went for her shirt. By the time she was fully dressed again, slipping her lab coat back on, she turned to find that Ron was also fully clothed.

She smiled warmly at him, and he bashfully returned it.

“Now then Ronald, about you and Kim…”

“Kim?”

“I trust you won’t break her heart Ronald”

“Break her… Oh Mrs Dr P, it’s not like that. Kim’s just helping me. You know how she is. She’d probably do it for anyone”

He seemed to have made himself a little sad with that thought, and Ann laughed at his expression.

“I should certainly hope not Ron. Well, however she feels about you, remember that you’re her very best friend. Don’t hurt her ok?”

“Of course Mrs Dr P. I’d never hurt Kim. Not in a million years!”

Ann smiled warmly at the boy.

“Yes Ron. I believe you”, her smile became arch. “So remember, go slowly”

“Huh?”

Ann laughed


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

 

Kim awoke early the next day. She hadn’t set an alarm or anything, just found herself staring at her ceiling in the pre-dawn murk. Her Mom hadn’t told her anything about how the rest of her session with Ron had gone, insisting there was nothing much to say until the test results came back. She did say that she believed their story. Kim was glad for that, but she couldn’t help but wonder what had convinced her.

It had certainly been a crazy few days. Ron revealing new found abilities with… side effects. She could admit to herself that she’d occasionally thought of Ron as more than just a friend, wondered about the package she’d spotted more than once wrapped in his silky boxers. But those thoughts were unworthy of the pure, kindly boy she knew and loved. Loved? Loved as friend of course. Of course…

She thought about the way her gut had clenched when Monique had muscled in, the horny skank. But also the way that watching her dark skinned friend lick and suck on Ron’s length had… excited her. And what did that say about her? She’d never thought of herself of a bad girl. But what did it say that she’d been excited even that very first time? Curious and eager to explore his throbbing length. Kim thought about the way he twitched under her hand, the way he called her name, the taste of his…

Her hand reached down, tucked underneath her pyjama bottoms…

 

 

She wolfed her breakfast down, glancing all the while at her Kimmunicator sitting on the table. She noticed her mom smiling archly at her, blushed furiously and got back to polishing off her plate. Her timing was impeccable, the Kimmunicator beeping just as she laid her knife and fork down. She ignored her mother’s knowing smile and bolted out the room.

“What’s the sitch?”

“Uh, morning KP…”

It was Ron, looking uncomfortable. Kim smiled.

 

 

Ron really wasn’t sure whether he should be cursing his luck, or getting down on his knees and praising the lord. Kim Possible, his closest friend, the most beautiful, strongest and bravest girl in the whole world was once again giving him a blowjob. And it may only be the fourth time she’d done it, but like just about everything else she put her mind to, Kim’s learning curve was steep. Of course this was not how he’d imagined, hoped, that a relationship with Kim might go. Was it even a relationship? Kim wasn’t doing this because she wanted to, but because Ron needed it.

And it was the same way with Mrs Dr P, and Monique. Well, maybe not Monique. He was pretty sure that she was just screwing with him for her own amusement. But oh man the sight of her dark chocolate lips on his lily white shaft was something to remember. As were Mrs Dr P’s amazing breasts. He couldn’t believe she was a mother of three. And however quickly her daughter was learning how to give a blowjob, Ann was a master. He definitely felt guilty about the whole incident of course, the Possibles were like a second family to him. But he couldn’t deny he’d long thought Kim’s mother to be a near perfect example of womanhood. It probably helped that she and Kim were so similar in the face, that he could imagine what Kim would grow into by looking at her mother.

Of course he might have been able to enjoy all these amazing incidents more if they hadn’t been forced upon him by monkey related magic. And Kim, she was so amazing through it all, never complaining at having to look after her friend in such an intimate way. He felt like such a hound calling for her help this morning, he hadn’t even tried to sort the problem out himself.

“Hey uh… KP?”

She popped him out of her mouth, looked up quizzically, but kept her hands moving up and down his length.

“What is it Ron?”

“Well uh… I just wanted to… you know…to say thanks” he finished lamely.

“It’s so not the drama Ron”

“Well, it kinda is KP. So if there’s anything, anything at all I can do for you…”

Ron watched her eyes widen and a blush start up her face.

“Oh. Uh, no, it’s alright Ron”

“Oh! No, I didn’t mean… I meant… I’m uh…I’m not sure what I meant. But not that”

Kim laughed at his stuttering exclamation.

“Ok Ron. I believe you. But you don’t owe me anything, you know that. We’re partners, and partners have each other’s backs”

With that said she smiled warmly at him, then ducked her head back down. But as she bobbed up and down, forcing moans out of his throat, he couldn’t help but feel conflicted. He brought a hand down, began to gently stroke her hair. She looked up at him, not breaking from her task, but her eyes were smiling. The sight sent an ache through Ron’s heart.

The words were out his mouth before he’d realised he was going to say them.

“Can I see you?”

Kim froze in place, her eyes going wide. She slowly withdrew from him, looked at him evenly.

“Oh no. I mean… Uh… It’s ok Kim… Ignore me”

But Kim, holding his gaze, reached down, and slowly drew her shirt over her head. Ron felt his jaw fall open and his eyes locked on her small, bra covered breasts. And before he could form an intelligible sound she reached behind her back, unclasped her bra, and slowly pulled it down off her chest. Ron’s eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head.

His gaze seemed to make her bashful, and she covered herself, turning her head away.

“They’re nothing special I know. Not like Bonnie’s”

“What?! No way Kim. They’re amazing. Beautiful!”

But she didn’t seem swayed.

“You don’t have to Ron. I’ve seen which way you look during Cheer practice”

_‘Not when your back is turned’_

Her head snapped to his, eyes wide again.

“Wait, did I say that out loud?”

She nodded, a little grin forming on her face. She slowly released her hands, bringing them back down to begin a slow rhythm on his shaft again.

“So you stare at me too? When I’m not looking?”

“Uh…”, this question sounded suspiciously like a trap, but Ron had never been any good at lying to Kim, and decided for the truth anyway. “Yeah, I do. But I know the other cheerleaders give you grief about me, so I try not to be obvious.”

“Oh Ron. You know I don’t care about what they think about me and you”

“So… you want me to stare?”

“Yes…No… I mean… This conversation has got very strange.”

“Yeah, it has”

Ron smiled at her. Then his gaze went down to her petite breasts, then back up to her green eyes.

“They’re beautiful KP. I don’t care if they’re not as big as Bonnie’s, I’ve wanted to see them almost all my life, and I’m not disappointed.”

Kim face was still flushed, but now her smile was broad. She kept stroking him, increased her tempo, but didn’t lean down to put him in her mouth again. Instead she squared her shoulders and puffed out her chest, proudly displaying herself for Ron. He hadn’t been lying. Ron had been curious from the first day he’d noticed the little burgeoning in her chest, from before even if he was honest. And he also wasn’t disappointed.

He realised he was slowly reaching a hand down, and caught himself, the hand hovering. Kim noticed.

“It’s ok Ron. You can… touch me”

Her voice had gone very quiet, her eyes vulnerable, and Ron let his hand move slowly down to her chest. He cupped first one, then brought his other hand down, cupped the other. He felt his heart rate increase all of a sudden as he began to lightly message her chest. Kim let out at tiny moan and he felt himself twitch in her hand. She obviously must have felt it too, because she smiled broadly at him, leaning into his hands and picking up the pace once more.

He rolled her nipples between his fingers and she rolled her palm on his head and soon both were moaning and panting, staring into each other’s eyes. Ron soon felt himself nearing his finish and began to lean over, trying to reach the box of tissues he’d put out, hoping to spare Kim from his cum in her mouth. But Kim suddenly leaned down and grabbed him in her mouth. She began to furiously suck and pump on him, head bobbing in time with her hands.

“Ah! Oh god Kim! I’m gonna… Let me….”

He tried to pull back, but her hands shot out grabbing hold of his hips and locking her head in place as he began to shoot spurt after spurt into her mouth. She swallowed a mouthful without removing her head, released his hips to give him a few more pumps into her mouth. Finally she let him go, but immediately lapped at the small dribbles that had escaped her mouth. Her licks continued when he was clean, slower now.

“Umm…. Kim?”

She looked up at him, back down, then back up with a bashful grin and a blush.

“Ah yes, I’ll just uh… pop into the bathroom first to clean up ok?”

“Uh, yeah, sure”

She quickly grabbed her bra and her shirt from the ground and bolted out the room. Ron leaned back on the bed, feeling himself slowly shrink against his leg. Despite the glow of an amazing orgasm delivered by the girl of his dreams, he still felt conflicted. Would Kim have ever done this for him if not for the Mystical Monkey Power? She seemed to like it when he’d felt her breasts, but maybe she was just trying to make him feel better. To get him more excited to finish faster. That had certainly worked. And once again he’d cum in her mouth. He should have had the tissues closer to hand, poor Kim was obviously just trying to keep from making a mess and he kept forcing her into these awful situations.

 

 

 

‘ _Oh god. He must think I’m such a slut!’_

Kim had seen him reaching for the tissues when he’d warned her. But she’d wanted to feel that hot slap on the back of her throat, had wanted the heady flavour filling her mouth. She’d practically stuffed him down her throat to make sure she got it. And the way she’d just stripped her chest bare for him, let him feel her up. But she’d liked his hands on her, his fingers rolling about her nipples. It felt so different from when she felt herself! Maybe she could ask him to… But no. But he did say he’d do anything… No. No!

She finished cleaning herself up, her heart still pounding in her chest. She dashed out the bathroom, head still the clouds, and went barrelling straight into Ron’s arms. He lurched a step back, wrapped his arms about her to keep them both on their feet. They came to rest with his back against the wall, her hands on his chest. Kim looked up at Ron from inside his arms.

“Oh! Sorry Ron”

“It’s ok KP. No biggie”

“We should…”  
“Yeah…”

But neither moved for a long while, staring into each other’s eyes. Kim found her gaze straying to his lips, felt her own part slightly, her eyes start to slowly close. But as her eyes closed completely and her head tilted back she felt Ron loosen his grip on her.

“I better uh… I better jump in the shower KP. School will be starting soon”

Kim’s eyes flashed open, and she stepped out of his arms.

“Oh, yes. Of course. I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

Kim turned and walked quickly away, trying to ignore the little surge of disappointment she felt.

 

 

 

Tara hadn’t paid much attention to Ron Stoppable until the Camp Wannaweep incident. Oh she’d liked him well enough, thought he was funny in a goofy way. But his heroics against the mutant Gil had made her look at him in a different light. She’d confessed her crush to her best friend Bonnie, who’d laughed out loud. But she’d seen Tara’s stricken expression and stopped quickly.

“Oh but Tara. You see how that would never work right? You’re a cheerleader. You’re drop dead gorgeous. And he’s… him”

Tara hadn’t argued with her friend, feeling suddenly self-conscious about her affection. So she’d said nothing more about it to Bonnie, or anyone else. But now she was aware of him, had begun paying more attention, and she’d only been more endeared by what she saw. Ron didn’t pay any attention at all to the social hierarchy that most everyone else cleaved to. He was always friendly and polite to whoever he was talking to. Even to Bonnie! Bonnie, who belittled and mocked him whenever she got the chance, would only get smiles and self-deprecating laughs in response. Not that she noticed, since it was Kim her brunette friend was trying to get a rise out of. Trying and usually succeeding. Ron never defended himself, but Kim leaped to his defence all the time. Well, almost all the time. Even she seemed loath to contradict Bonnie when issues of social standing and fashion sense would arise.

And when it came to Kim… he was the perfect sidekick. She found herself not really liking the label applied to him, but the shoe fit. He was always in the background, doing the less flashy but still important tasks. Never taking any credit and always jumping at any chance to help Kim, whether it be with saving the world, or just saving face. She’d never much considered the idea that the two might be more than friends. They’d always been together for ever of course, but Kim had dated other guys, which never seemed to bother Ron.

But Kim hadn’t dated for a long while now, not since Mankey. And now Tara was peeking at them sitting together in the cafeteria with Monique. Were they sitting a bit closer together than usual? Was Ron’s usual grin just a bit more goofy? Was Kim peeking at him from the corner of her eyes? And was Kim blushing, and Monique laughing just a bit more wickedly than usual?

Tara panicked. She’d rested on her laurels. Not even that, because she had never claimed Ron for herself. But she’d always known that she could have, if she tried. Particularly because she seemed to have no competition. But if Kim threw her hat in the ring… she didn’t stand a chance. Oh there had to be something she could do. She glanced around the room. There was one thing that came to mind, but…

A raucous laugh from Monique drew her attention to the trio again in time to see Kim and Ron glance at each other then turn sharply away, identical blushes on their faces.

Tara swallowed her pride, and went to her best chance at learning how to steal a man away.

 

 

 

“You want to know how to get a boy’s attention? Really Tara. All you have to do is stand there and bat your eyelashes”

“But… But what if he’s already got a beautiful girl next to him”

“Hmm? Oh. Oh no. You’re not still sweet on Stoppable are you? Come on Tara, I thought we were past this”

“Bonnie… Please…”

Bonnie looked more closely at her friend. She seemed genuinely distraught about this, her fists balled and the tiniest hints of tears forming in her wide blue eyes. Bonnie sighed.

“Ok, ok Tara. But you don’t even have anything to worry about there. Possible’s never made a move on him, and if she was going to she would have by now don’t you think?”

“I don’t think that’s true anymore Bonnie”

Oh? Now that was interesting. An idea began to form in her mind.

 

 

 

 

Monique had been dropping double entendres all day, interspersed with raised eyebrows and nudging elbows. She was having such fun. She’d quickly figured out that Kim had visited Ron again this morning, and though neither would reveal any details, Monique had a feeling something had escalated. She was so involved with teasing her two friends that she didn’t notice Tara until she was right on top of them.

“Hi Ron. Kim, Monique”

“Oh, hi Tara”

“Hi Tara”

Ron turned his big, friendly smile on the blonde cheerleader, whose own small smile grew in response.

“Uh, what do you need Tara?” Kim asked

“Oh, uh… hey Ron?”

There was a light blush to her face now, and she was wringing her hands in front of her.

“Yeah Tara?”

“Would you like to go get something to eat after practice today?”

The words came out in a rush. And Ron seemed to take a few moments to figure out what she’d said.

“Oh, uh… yeah sure. Is Bueno Nacho ok?”

“Yes! That’s great! Cool. I’ll uh… I’ll see you later then. Bye”

She spun on her heel and walked quickly away before anyone could say anything more.

Well now, this was interesting. Looks like Tara finally decided to make a move. Oh this should heat things up just marvellously.

Ron had shrugged off the strange request, and had got back to eating. Kim meanwhile was staring at him incredulously.

“Ron” her tone was chastising

“Hmm? What? Did I do something wrong?”

“You just agreed to go on a date with Tara”

“A date? What? No. We’re just going to get something to eat”

Monique laughed.

“Boy, girl, eating together alone? I call that a date Stoppable. Although you could have picked a more romantic venue than Bueno Nacho”

“Romantic? No way. I mean, she wasn’t… was she?”

Both girls nodded, Monique with a grin, Kim with a frown.

“Oh. Well what am I supposed to do now? I mean, I can’t just go and tell her I’ve changed my mind. That would be so rude”

“Fine. You go on your date then Ron. I hope you have a _great_ time”

Kim stood up suddenly and stormed off.

Ron looked to Monique, stunned and hurt.

_‘Oh Ron. You’ve got a lot to learn boy’_

“Monique? What do I do?”

Monique had to give Tara credit. Asking Ron out right in front of Kim was a bold, calculated move, an open statement of intention. She’d have thought Tara to be the type to get a boy alone to ask him out, but obviously she was worried about Kim getting in the way. Well, so far Kim had responded to her pushing just the way she wanted. She thought it was safe to let someone else make the red head jealous and possessive.

“Like she said. Go on your date. I’m sure it will work out fine”

With that she left the table, going in search of her friend, eager to start teasing.

 

 

Across the cafeteria, a buxom brunette beauty watched the scene play out, ending with the blonde haired boy sitting alone looking destitute and confused. She chuckled to herself. This should be fun.

 

 

Kim wouldn’t speak to him for the rest of the day. Monique only answered his questions with date advice. Don’t slouch. Eat slowly. Don’t talk too much about yourself. Tell her she looks nice. Ask her personal questions. Some of these were in Kim’s earshot, making the girl scowl.

Finally the torturous day was over, and the dreaded date loomed. He waited for Tara outside the gym. She came out, her hair still wet from the showers, dressed in her casual clothes. She gave him a little wave.

“Hi Ron”

“Hi Tara. Are you uh… ready to go?”

She smiled brightly, nodded.

“I hadn’t really asked, how are we going to get there?”

“I thought we could take your scooter?”

“Oh yeah, sure. Um… If you don’t mind”

She smiled, shook her head.

“Ok, let’s just swing by my locker and pick up the spare helmet I keep for Kim”

Mentioning his friend seemed to make Tara’s smile shake a bit, but only for a moment. Soon they were seated on his scooter, and Tara wrapped her arms about him, a little tighter than was necessary. It was a terribly distracting feeling, her breasts pressed up against his back, and he found himself driving on auto-pilot. Before he knew it they outside the Bueno Nacho.

 

Ron had no idea what to say. They’d placed their orders, found a seat at the back of the restaurant. Suddenly he was grateful for the bits of advice Monique had given him, however annoying they’d been at the time.

“You look nice Tara”

“Oh. Thanks Ron. You do too”

“Haha! No, I look like my mother dressed me. Which she more or less did”

Tara giggled, smiled brightly at him, and he was suddenly feeling a lot less stressed. Soon they’d started up an easy back and forth banter. He’d never spoken much with Tara, hardly at all actually, but she turned out to be really easy to talk to. She laughed at his lame jokes. Oohed and aahed at the stories he told about the adventures he and Kim went on. He remembered Monique’s advice and asked about her as well. He learned she liked to sketch and paint, that she liked classical and jazz music because her father had introduced them to her young. They shared favourite movies and series, and recommended favourites to each other. Before he knew it he’d already agreed to a second date to go watch a new movie they were both excited about.

‘ _Damn it Ron’_

“Uh look, Tara…”

Her smile faded a little bit, and she quickly put a hand on top of his.

“You don’t have to say it Ron. I know you have feelings for Kim”

“I…”, but she spoke over him.

“I don’t blame you. She amazing! And you’ve known her almost your whole life“

“Tara…”

“You hardly know me at all. And I hardly know you. But I like you Ron. Won’t you give us a chance to get to know each other better?”

Ron was taken aback. A girl had just casually told him she liked him. A girl liked him! A rather beautiful one as well.

“I uh… I guess a second date can’t hurt”

The way she smiled at him made his heart skip a beat. They finished their lunch, then hopped back on his scooter, heading over to Tara’s house. She squeezed herself close once more, but where before her hands had just wrapped about his waist, now they strayed up his chest. Her fingers lightly rubbed against him, and it was a good thing that his scooter couldn’t go very fast or they might have had an accident.

He pulled up outside her house, flipping out the kickstand as Tara jumped off. He turned his scooter off, stood up to face her.

“Thanks Ron. I had a great time”

“Yeah me too Tara”

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. See you then”

Tara bit her lip, looking unsure a moment, then she stepped suddenly into him. She pressed her hands against his chest, her lips against his lips. Ron stood frozen for a long moment, shocked at suddenly experiencing his first kiss. His arms had only slowly begun to come up, intending to wrap around her, when Tara pushed back, breaking their kiss. They stared wide eyed at each other a while.

“Ok, uh… bye!

Tara about faced and bolted for her house.

“Uh… bye!”

Ron watched her into her house, then stumbled about back to his scooter.

He put his helmet on, kicked the scooter into life, and then made his dazed way to the hospital. He was already cutting his follow up appointment with Mrs Dr P pretty fine.

 

 

 

“Well Ron,” Mrs Dr P said, looking over a stack of papers. “As best as we can tell there’s nothing wrong with you. Only two things of note really. One, you have a much higher than normal testosterone level. If I didn’t know better I would think you were on steroids”

“Ha ha! Yeah, definitely no roids for the Ron man.”

He held out a skinny arm, and she laughed.

“Second, is you seem to be extra fertile”

“What does that mean?”

“Your sperm count is through the roof. Furthermore they’re hyperactive. You see they have an automatic wiggle, it’s what helps then down into the womb and to break through into the egg. Yours are going at twice the normal speed. Combine that with the boosted sperm count and you need to be very careful mister.”

“Oh. Right. But you don’t have to worry Mrs Dr P, I still haven’t… um… you know…”

She gave him a level stare.

“Still… Ronald I’m going to recommend you have a vasectomy.”  
“What?”

“It’s a reversible procedure. Very safe and non-invasive these days. You don’t even need to go fully under, just some local anaesthetic. “

“Will it solve my problem?”

“No Ron. It might reduce your testosterone levels, but it also may not. I’m still not even sure it’s related to your problem, we don’t have a baseline for you remember? You might just have naturally high testosterone and sperm levels. No, it’s mostly to prevent piling one problem on top of another.”

“Oh ok. If you think it’s important.”

“I’m glad you agree Ron, because I’ve already booked you for the procedure tomorrow”

“Tomorrow? Don’t I need to get my parent’s permission?”

“I already did Ron. I spoke to your mother, I told her you and Kimmie both were getting a series of tests after walking a dirty river. We can muddle up the codes and get your insurance to cover everything we’ve done so far”

“Is that…legal?”

“Technically no, but I’ll be charging them for far less than we would actually have to spend otherwise. My own time is free for you, and Dr Wu owes me a favour. I’ve also contacted the school and booked you off for tomorrow”

“Oh cool. Thanks Mrs Dr P”

“You’re welcome Ron. Be here at 9am. We should be able to discharge you no later than 2pm”


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5

 

Kim couldn’t believe him. Couldn’t _believe_ him. Ron had actually gone on his date with Tara! The nerve! She’d hardly slept that night, thinking of all the ways she was going to put Ron in his place. Unfortunately many of these mental scenarios had her asking him rhetorical questions that she didn’t really know the answers to herself.

How could he betray her like that? But had he? It’s not like they were going out.

She’d given him all those blowjobs. But that had been helping him, he’d saved her life…

She’d let him see her boobs. Had let him feel them. But… well… it wasn’t like he’d twisted her arm there.

But still, agreeing to a date right in front of her like that. Even if he didn’t even know it was a date at the time. And he was just being nice. Like always. Stupid, oblivious boy.

One thing was for sure, if Ron called for help this morning she was going to ignore it. He could get his pretty new girlfriend to come help him for all she cared. Except of course he wouldn’t. Would try everything else, would probably just try and soldier on if nothing worked. Stupid, stupid boy.

 

 

Kim was terse on the Kimmunicator, but said she was on her way. He opened the door and immediately knew she was angry with him. If the frown on her face hadn’t tipped him off, her tone would have.

“Come on Ron. Let’s get this over with”

But he was tense now, and she was rougher than usual. She didn’t take him in her mouth, and the dry friction was soon uncomfortable.

“Ow! Ah KP, stop!”

Her hands froze, and she looked at him with something between anger and concern.

“Look KP. I’m sorry ok?”

Her face became a neutral mask. She began to slowly stroke him with one hand again.

“Sorry for what?”

“Sorry for going on a date I guess.”

Her face pinched.

“How was it?”

“What? The date?”

 She nodded tersely.

“It was good”

“Good?”

“Oh uh. Fine. You know. Nothing special”

This seemed to placate her a bit, and her hand began to speed up again.

“What did you do?”

“Oh you know. We just got something to eat. Talked for a while, and then I took her home”

“That’s all huh?”

“Well…”

“Ron”

“Well we kinda agreed to go see that new sci-fi movie, and…”

She’d frozen again, fixed him with her iciest stare.

“And…”

He gulped.

“And… she kissed me”

“She. Kissed you”

“Yeah. I mean. It was really quick. It probably didn’t count. You know, just polite”

“Uh huh”

There was a frown on her face, but she’d broken his gaze, and was instead staring angrily at his penis, which she’d started to pump up and down again, faster than before.

“Uh KP? Do you uh… not like Tara?”

“Tara’s fine”

“Oh so… it’s ok… if I go see that movie with her? I know you don’t like sci-fi stuff, no matter what you say.”

Kim harrumphed.

“You don’t need my permission to go on a date Ron”

“Yeah but KP… You’re my best friend. If it makes you unhappy…”

She looked at him now, and Ron didn’t understand the conflicted expression he saw on her face. She sighed deeply

“No Ron. If you want to go out with Tara, I got your back. Partners. Remember?”

“Thanks KP. Tara’s right. You’re amazing.”

Kim frowned again. And then, with a determined expression, leaned forward and took him into her mouth.

 

 

 

“Dr Possible? Will you come and see me? Yes I’m with our patient”

Dr Wu got off the phone, turned a weak smile his way and ducked out the room. Ron was growing worried. He’d gone straight to the hospital after Kim had left. The procedure had been painless, just as Mrs Dr P had said. He’d been left to idle in his bed a while after, watching boring day time television. Finally the doctor had returned to inspect him a final time before release, but as he’d ducked his head down and lifted Ron’s hospital gown his eyes had gone wide. He’d called Mrs Dr P right away.

He’d heard her arrive, speak indistinctly to Dr Wu. She came into the room, gave Ron a reassuring smile, and bent down to inspect him.

“Dr Wu, I thought you told me you had already performed the procedure.”

“That’s just the thing Dr Possible. I did”

“You… Then where is the incision?”

“That’s the question isn’t it Dr Possible?”

“Dr Wu…Are you quite certain you…”

“Honestly Dr Possible. I performed exactly one vasectomy today. Do you really think I wouldn’t recognise the teenage boy I performed it on?”

“No, no of course not Dr Wu. But you can understand my scepticism.”

“Yes of course. I’m not certain what to believe myself. But I feel I must point out that we can’t be certain of the vasectomy’s effectiveness”

“Thank you Dr Wu. I’ll take it from here”

“You’ll take it from… Dr Possible. You can see how potentially world changing this could be. An incision that should have taken weeks to fully heal has instead taken only hours.”

“And Dr Wu, I believe I told you this was a special case.”

“Hmph. Yes well, I trust that you will not be holding back important medical advances”

“Of course not Dr Wu. Thank you for your help. Come along Ron”

 

 

 

“Mrs Dr P? What’s going on with me?”

“I don’t know Ron. But I can tell you that I’m starting to believe in magic more and more. That’s probably not a great thing for a doctor”

She laughed, but quickly sobered, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“So uh… what do you think I should do?”

“Hmm… Well, with your permission I’d like to perform a small experiment on you. I’d like to make a small cut on your arm so we can see if your healing is localised or general.”

“Oh uh… sure”

She turned about, and bustled with her supply closet. She came back wearing gloves with a scalpel handle and a sterilized blade, as well as a transparent plaster and alcohol swipes. She cleaned a patch of his arm with the swipes, then carefully unsealed the blade, expertly slotting it into the scalpel handle. She brought it down to his arm with a perfectly steady hand. He saw her make a tiny motion but felt nothing. He thought she must just have been practicing when he suddenly saw the drops of blood welling out of the slowly appearing cut.

“Whoa!”

“Yes, very sharp indeed”

“So this will help?”

She was quiet a while as she sterilised the area again, then peeled the transparent plaster over the top.

“Probably not Ron. It’s more just to gather data, but I get the feeling I’m out of my depth here. I’d like to see you again in a week’s time. We’ll draw blood again, run some more tests, and check whether or not your vasectomy has taken. I’ll also speak to the Chief of Medicine, see about starting a research group on condition of anonymity.”

He sighed deeply.

“Ok Mrs Dr P. Thanks”

“You’re always welcome Ronald. You can go now. But keep an eye on that cut. If you noticed it’s healed or healing, make note of the time”

“Will do”

 

 

 

Tara was getting worried. Ron hadn’t come to school that day. It didn’t make sense, but she couldn’t stop herself from thinking their date might be to blame. Had she been too bold when she kissed him? Bonnie had told her to do much more than just kiss. Tara blushed at remembering what her friend had suggested. Tara had been way too nervous to even consider such things. But the date had gone really well, hadn’t it? Ron was so funny and sweet, and they had so much in common! She’d summoned all her courage to kiss him, and he’d seemed happy. Well, more stunned, but not unhappy.

But what if he really was. What if he didn’t want to face her so much he actually stayed home from school? She supposed they weren’t going to see that movie after all. The thought made her sad. But she shook herself. She was being silly. It was probably something else altogether. Of course she might have just called him, but she still didn’t even have his number! And that left only one way to find out more.

 

Kim scowled down into her food. She’d been taken aback when Ron had said he was going to the hospital. A vasectomy?! What was her mother thinking? She intended to ask just that when she got home tonight. She hadn’t told Monique why he wasn’t in school today, but the girl had quickly figured out Kim knew more than she was saying, and had been more than happy to make up her own reasons.

“Shagged him into a coma did you?”

The teasing had gone on endlessly, and Kim had finally stormed away from her to eat by herself, Monique’s laugh ringing in her ears.

“Hi Kim”

And now, to top it all off, here was Tara. The problem of course was that she liked Tara. Though they weren’t particularly close, Tara was always sweet and friendly. Her reply came out through clenched teeth all the same.

“Hi Tara”

“Do you know why Ron isn’t at school today? Is he ok?”

“Oh, yeah. He had to stay home. Some sort of family business I think”

“Oh, umm… That’s good…”

She trailed off, but remained standing there, wringing her hands, grating on Kim’s already frayed nerves.

“I’m sure he’ll be back tomorrow Tara”

“Well that’s the thing you see. We were supposed to go see a movie tomorrow, and I wanted to ask him if we were still going.”

Kim pursed her lips.

“So call him”

“Ah, you see, I… don’t have his number.”

Tara was holding her phone out. Kim stared, wracked her brain for some reason why she couldn’t give her Ron’s number. Unfortunately nothing came to mind, and she sighed, taking the phone from the blonde cheerleader.

 

 

Kim had had a long and frustrating day. Tara and Monique had put her in a bad enough mood, and Bonnie seemed to have picked up on it, laying on her own brand of annoying particularly heavy. But the day was finally over, and Kim had a bone to pick with her mother.

“Kim, you know I’m not allowed to discuss patient information with you.”

“Mom. This is Ron we’re talking about. I already know about the vasectomy. I’d like to know why”

Her Mom sighed.

“Very well. The only thing we could find with all our tests was abnormally high levels of testosterone and sperm count. I thought it a prudent measure to take, all things considered. And Ron agreed.”

“Abnormally… What does that mean? Is he gonna be alright?”

“He’ll be fine Kim. If anything it’s a sign of exceptionally good health, which matches with your stories of his sudden athleticism.”

“So what? You’re just going to leave it at that?”

“No Kim. There’s something more. Ron has shown incredibly fast healing as well. Mere hours after his surgery there was no trace it had ever happened. In fact we can’t even be sure his vasectomy has worked. But we’ll need to wait a week at least for the remaining sperm to be fully cleared out before we test again. I also made a small cut on his arm, and asked him to tell me when it had healed. Less than an hour later you couldn’t tell it was there.”

“Healing…”

“Yes, it’s truly amazing. We can probably use it as the motivation to start some serious research, even get the hospital to cover it”

“Research… Mom! You can’t make Ron into some sort of guinea pig!”

“Oh come now Kim. You should know me better than that. We’ll only go forward if we can assure complete anonymity for Ron. And honestly, they would be fools to turn it down. If we can replicate what’s happening with Ron we might save countless lives. Well, maybe not everything happening to him, but certainly the healing”

Kim frowned. She didn’t like the idea of Ron being poked and prodded and shown round at medical conferences. But she also wanted him to be better. So far his erections had been the only side effect to speak of, but what if there was something more sinister lurking below, waiting to rear its ugly head? So she begrudgingly agreed to her mother’s plan. She may be able to do anything, but she was no doctor herself.

It was only much later on while she was lying in bed that Kim wondered at just how her mom had got a sperm sample…

 

 

 

“So… are you going to see that movie with Tara tonight?”

Kim tried to keep her tone light, her gaze as casual. But Ron seemed to squirm uncomfortably at the question. Or maybe it was because she was asking it while he was completely naked, sitting on his bed while she, fully clothed, was slowly rubbing a hand up and down his shaft, the other lightly fondling his balls.

“Uh, yeah. She called me last night. She said you gave her my number.”

“Yes, well. You should have done that yourself you know”

“I really don’t KP. I’m so nervous. What do I do? What do I say? How should I dress?”

 Kim couldn’t help but laugh softly. That was so Ron.

“Just be yourself Ron. That’s who Tara likes apparently”

“Apparently…”

Ron’s voice was low, almost sad, and his expression became clouded. Kim knew that expression, and just what was going through his head.

“Oh Ron. You don’t have to worry, and you don’t have to try to be someone you’re not.”

“Yeah but KP. She’s a _cheerleader_! She should be dating some muscle bound jock with a fancy car and nice clothes, not…”

“Yes she is a cheerleader Ron, so she’s surrounded by muscle bound jocks all the time. But she asked you out didn’t she?”  
“Yeah. I guess I still just don’t know why”

Now Kim was getting annoyed. It was bad enough that people like Bonnie put him down, she wouldn’t stand for him doing it to himself.

“Ron Stoppable. You may not be a GQ model, but you’re kind and brave and sweet. You’re the best friend anyone could ask for and you’d make an amazing boyfriend.”

His eyes were wide as saucers, and Kim found a sudden blush on her face. She decided to hide her face in his lap, opening her mouth wide and letting his warm flesh fill her mouth again, the heady flavour quickly chasing the embarrassment from her mind.

“Thanks KP”

His voice was just barely above a whisper. His hand began to gently stroke her hair as she bobbed up and down on him, a sensation she found herself liking more and more each time he did it. But she couldn’t stop thinking about Ron going out with Tara now. The blonde girl had never been so bold before, what had changed? She’d actually kissed him! As far as she knew that was Ron’s first ever kiss. For some reason Kim had always thought she’d be his first…

A thought occurred. She pulled him out of her mouth with a wet noise. She stared up at Ron, and he returned her look quizzically as she continued to slowly stroke him with her hand.

“So… are you going to kiss her again?”

“Kiss her? Again?! I uh… I don’t know. I didn’t really kiss her the first time”

“That’s no good Ron. You have to take the lead you know?”

“Again KP, I _really_ don’t. I’m completely in the dark here, I don’t even know how to kiss properly”

“Well I could teach you…”

Her voice was low as she forced the words out. Too low apparently

“Huh? What was that?”

“I said I could teach you”, Kim said louder, almost brashly. And quickly her blush came back to her face.

“Teach me?! Kim, you don’t… I mean I…. You…”

“It’s no biggie Ron, I mean I’m already giving you a blowjob every morning. What’s a kiss between friends? And you’ll need some practice if you want to be any good at it.”

“I guess so…”

“Good”

Kim stood abruptly. She was about to sit on the bed next to Ron, but as he looked up at her from the edge of his bed, his erection standing tall and proud, glistening from her administrations, another thought occurred to her. She moved quickly forward and sat right in his lap, her legs tucked to either side of his, her bum on his thighs. With just a little shift forward she knew could push her core against his throbbing manhood, and thought sent a thrill of excitement through her.

Ron’s eyes had gone wide again, his body frozen in place. Kim smiled, enjoying the control she suddenly felt. She clasped his face in both hands, looked him in the eye.

“Ok Ron. I’m going to kiss you now. Pay close attention, and then you can try it yourself”

He nodded wildly, not breaking eye contact. Despite her confident tone, Kim’s heart was beating like crazy as she began to slowly lean towards him.

“Close your eyes”, she breathed

Ron did, but Kim kept hers open all the way until she pressed her lips softly against his own. It was hardly her first kiss, but she’d never kissed anyone in this position before. She’d never kissed Ron before. Despite the fact that the kiss itself was chaste, just gently pushing her face to his, Kim felt butterflies swarm about in her belly. She broke the kiss slowly, opening her eyes in time to see Ron’s own open. His gaze was clouded, bemused, and as they looked at each other a grin began to form on his face, one she felt herself mirroring.

“Ok Ron. Your turn”

Ron hesitated a moment, but then brought his hands slowly up to her face. If anything her heart beat even harder as he began to slowly lean towards her, his eyes half lidded and his full lips pursing slightly. He kissed her so softly, but then he breathed in deeply through his nose and clutched at her face, pulling her harder into his lips, and she moaned softly, deep in her throat.

Eventually Ron broke away, looking at her. It took Kim a while to think her way through the fog that had suddenly descended, but she finally realised that Ron was looking for some sort of feedback.

“That was… that was good Ron. But maybe a little gentler with your hands”

“Oh, sorry KP. I just…”

“It’s alright Ron. Here. Let’s try something different.”

One of her hands went behind his neck, trailing her fingers up into his hair. She leaned forward again, pressed her lips to his, slightly above them now. She pulled lightly at his upper lip, grazing her teeth very lightly across his skin. She felt him shiver underneath her, and she smiled against his lips, a thrill racing down her spine.  They broke away, and Kim smiled down at a dazed Ron.

“Your turn”

Ron moved his hand to back of her neck, and Kim felt shivers of her own as his fingers slid into her hair, twisting lightly. His teeth grazed roughly against hers when he pulled her lips between his own, just shy of too hard.

“Softer Ron. Like this”

She kissed him again, pulling one lip, then the other into mouth, spending more time rolling them between her teeth, letting him feel the right pressure. Kim found herself moaning softly when he began to practise the same thing on her. Soon he broke away though, looking into her eyes again.

“That was… much better Ron.”

Ron smiled warmly at her, and the butterflies started up again. She leaned down and caught his lips to hers again. Now though she parted them, flicked her tongue out and across his lower lip. She felt Ron freeze in surprise, broke away.

“Kim…” his voice was a breathy whisper

“It’s ok Ron. You try.”

Ron repeated her actions. A shiver went down her back as his hand caressed the nape of her neck. When his tongue lightly brushed her lip, she opened her mouth slightly, felt it brush against her teeth. She felt Ron begin to break away, but she quickly grabbed hold of the back of his head, holding him in place. She darted her own tongue out of her mouth, brushing against his. Ron seemed to get the message, opening his mouth, letting her push her tongue inside. She rubbed her tongue against his then curled it up, running along the inside of his teeth. Ron was a bit hesitant, his own tongue probing only slowly into her mouth, but she encouraged him with moans and hums. His hands moved down her back, and when they reached her waist he pulled her into him, intensifying the kiss. Unfortunately this had the effect of pressing her into his beating erection. They both froze, broke their kiss, staring into each other’s eyes.

Kim looked slowly down. She was still wearing her skirt, the thick material and her panties the only things separating them. Before she quite realised what she was doing, she reach down and lifted the hem of her skirt, bunched it up around her waist. She pressed herself firmly against his hardness again, the thin cotton panties doing nothing at all to insulate the searing heat between them.

“Kim…”

Kim looked back into his eyes. He looked, confused, but excited. Kim smiled nervously at him, leaned down and began to kiss him again. As he started to respond, to roam his hands up and down her back, Kim wrapped her own arms fiercely around his back, began to slowly rock against his length. The sensation was incredible, her clitoris bumping and rubbing on his hot hardness. Sparks shot up from where they met, and soon Kim was panting into his mouth.

Oh this had gone way further that she’d expected. She’d just wanted to kiss him, and it all had escalated rather quickly from there. Ron was clumsy at first, but he soon began to kiss her back eagerly, if not skilfully. She knew she should stop, that their kissing had gone way further than a second date kiss could be expected to go. But she was kissing Ron! And she didn’t want to stop.

Kim didn’t know what was going on with her. She’d never lost herself like this around a boy. But every time he moaned into her mouth she moaned in response, and the building heat in her core demanded attention.

Kim leaned forward, pushing them both down onto the bed. She held their kiss for a while before breaking it. She looked into his eyes as she shifted about, rubbing herself against his length, finally settling directly on it, and with her hands on his shoulders pushed herself slowly up. The shift in position sent a delicious shiver through her, and as she sat all the way up and felt her centre pressed fully against his heat her head fell back, felt him throb and twitch, a soft moan escaping her throat. She felt Ron’s hands slide onto her thighs, and tilted her head back down to look at him. His eyes were locked on her panties, an expression of awe on his face, his mouth slightly open, his breaths heavy pants. He noticed her gaze and tilted his head up to meet it. Uncertainty clouded his features, and Kim felt her own bravery waver, but then he throbbed beneath her again, sending shocks up her spine, and she found her resolve.

She began to rock herself slowly back and forth along his length. Ron moaned, turned his eyes to the ceiling, his hands clutching at her thighs. Kim smiled, increased her speed, soon starting to moan herself. To her delight Ron’s hands began to roam upward. Their eyes met, and Kim smiled her encouragement. They trailed up her hips, along her sides, and with a moment’s hesitation, they cupped her breasts. Kim threw her head back again, pushing her hips down into him rhythmically as he lightly massaged her breasts over her shirt, her lips apart, panting His hands heavy on her chest felt nice, but she remembered the heat of them against her bare skin, his fingers gently rolling her nipples. Without a second thought she reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Her bra followed shortly after, tossed across the room. Ron gaped, frozen in place, but Kim pushed her chest out like she’d done before, and soon he found his courage. He squeezed lightly on one, then the other, began to massage with one hand while the other he rolled a nipple between his fingers.

Kim leaned forward, holding herself up with straight arms on his shoulders, her hair falling down to close them both off from the room, their eyes locked. She began to rock her hips faster, pressing down harder. Her rubbing along his heat had become slowly moist, soon altogether wet, a small squelching noise accompanying the moans from both their throats. Her excitement grew and grew, and if Ron’s pants and wild eyes were anything to go by, so did his.

“Ah. Ah! KP! I’m gonna…. I’m gonna…”

“Me too Ron. Hah! Ah! Me too!”

Ron found his release first, thrusting his hips into the air, lifting her off the bed, shooting his seed up across his belly and chest, his hands clutching the sheets to either side of him. The sight of it combined with his wild bucking and fingers digging into her breasts drove Kim to her own climax, biting down on her lip, her thighs clamping down on him, her hips shaking. Kim collapsed down onto him, her head to the side of his. As their bodies heaved against each other with their laboured breaths, his cum spread about her belly and breasts, the slimy hot wetness a strange sensation against her bare skin. Ron wrapped his arms about her, and she felt herself sag into him, her muscles relaxing completely.

Kim basked in the warmth of his embrace, but slowly her haze of lust descended, and the reality of what she’d done set in. Kim pushed herself up and away from Ron, trying not to meet his eyes, trying not to look at the smear of white all over his torso. She rolled off of him, climbed off the bed.

“I’ll uh… I’ll go clean up first ok?”

“Uh… yeah…. Sure KP”

Kim felt his eyes on her as she ran about grabbing her bra and shirt, suddenly feeling embarrassed at how brazen she had been. She ducked out the room, bolted down the corridor to the bathroom and swiftly closed the door behind her. She stood a moment and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was dishevelled, her cheeks lightly flushed. Her nipples were standing firmly away from her breasts, and her entire torso was a sticky white Rorschach. Her skin tingled where the pearly white goo stuck to it. She lifted her skirt. Even from this angle she could see the dampness of her panties. Ughh. She couldn’t wear those anymore. Kim stripped out of them.

She began to scrape it off of herself, but froze with a finger full over the sink. She cast a guilty look at the door, and seeing it still closed, brought the finger to her mouth instead. Did Ron’s stuff just taste better than other guy’s, or was Kim just some sort of natural born pervert? Kim knew she should be more ashamed of herself, but all she could think about was the sensation of Ron’s stiff member on her panty clad centre. It had felt incredible! If that’s what it felt like with panties in between them, what might…

But no, Ron was going on a date with another girl tonight! And not only had she used the flimsy pretence of ‘practice’ to messily make out with him, she’d just got off on him as well! However she might feel about it, she’d explicitly told Ron she was ok with him seeing Tara, that she would support him even. Oh why had she said that? Now the poor boy must be confused out of his mind. Well… that made two of them.

Kim cleaned herself up, put her bra back on followed by her shirt then she brushed her hair back down to respectable. Now as to the problem of no panties… She kept a full set of her mission clothes at school, but she had to get there first, and she didn’t really want to go commando in a skirt. She opened the bathroom door to find Ron waiting outside, towel in hand. Their eyes met, and Kim blushed furiously, turned her gaze down. Unfortunately that brought her sight to his own torso splattered with white, and his drooping member below. She sidestepped him, and Ron bustled hastily inside, seemingly as embarrassed as she was. Once there was a closed door behind them it was a bit easier to talk.

“Uh Ron?”

“Yeah KP”

“Could I uh… borrow some of your underwear?”

“Uh… come again?”

“Underwear Ron. Mine’s…. wet….”

“Oh! Uh sure KP. Why don’t you check the drawer yourself while I go have a shower?”

So as she heard the sound of the shower running Kim found herself doing yet another thing she’d never expected of today, rummaging around in Ron’s underwear draw.

Ron wore mostly boxers, which would not work with the moderately short skirt Kim had chosen to wear today. She dug about more, finally finding a pair of white briefs that Ron hadn’t worn much. All the same Kim couldn’t believe herself as she slipped on a pair of boy’s underwear. The cut was strange, they felt big and clunky compared to the light cotton she’d just shed, and it felt they were about to go sliding down her legs. She moved about, but they stayed in place. Of course with every step the strange sensation reminded her that she was wearing Ron’s underwear, making it a somewhat hard to forget why.

Oh god, she hoped that Monique wouldn’t notice.

 

 

 

Ron walked to school with Kim and Monique at his side. Monique was behaving herself for the most part, but occasionally she’d drop a remark or suggestion that would have them blushing furiously, followed by a hearty laugh before changing the subject.

When had his life become so damn complicated? His best friend was wearing his underwear for reasons he really couldn’t afford to think about it, not if he wanted to remain upright all the way to school. And she’d kissed him! He’d kissed Kim Possible, something he’d been fantasising about probably as long as he’d known what kisses between boys and girls were all about. Except of course that it had all been ‘practice’ for his date with Tara. Was Kim really ok with him seeing a movie with her? She’d said she was, even said she’d help him out, but she’d been so angry with him about it the other day.

 

All thoughts of Kim were pushed from his head when he suddenly found himself wrapped in a hug, a head of strawberry scented, platinum blonde hair nestling in his chest. Tara’s hug was fierce, but brief, and she quickly stepped out of his arms before he could even react.

“Morning Ron” her voice was bright and chipper, and big smile across her face.

“Uh… Hi Tara”

Out the corner of his eye he saw Kim and Monique walk ahead of them, Kim looking straight ahead. Monique turned and gave him a comically large wink, her Cheshire grin in place.

“I missed you yesterday. How did your family thing go?”

Family thing? Oh right, Kim must have made up an excuse for him.

“Uh yeah. No biggie. You know, a cousin’s bar mitzvah”

“Do those usually take a whole day? Aren’t they usually done in a few hours?”

“Oh uh… Yeah, normally but uh… that side of the family is super orthodox you know?”

“Ah”

Tara nodded her head sagely. His father, who though devout in his own quiet way also had a great sense of humour about religion, had jokingly taught a young Ron that the average gentile was completely oblivious to the finer points of Judaism. It could make a handy excuse at times.

Tara began to fill him in with what had happened at school yesterday, and Ron soon found himself smiling and laughing. They started their days in different classes and parted ways at an intersecting corridor.

“Bye Ron. I’ll see you at lunch ok?”

“Uh, sure. See you later”

 

 

Ron hardly paid any attention for the next few classes. Girl troubles had never been high on Ron’s agenda, seeing as he’d never had a girl before. Now though a beautiful blonde cheerleader had actually told him that she liked him. And though Ron didn’t know Tara very well the short time they’d spent together had been fun, effortless. And it felt really good for someone to come right up and tell him they liked him.

But where his feeling for Tara were a growing bud, what he felt for Kim was more like a mighty tree. She was so central to his life, the focus of his attention and friendship and affection for most of his life. And now the ground underneath his feet was shifting, his balance thrown more and more each time she grasped him with her small hands, coated him with her saliva. His world had shook and rocked when she’d kissed him, exploded when he’d kissed her. And when she’d rode herself to climax on top of him, her chest bare and her flaming hair and emerald eyes wild…

Oh god damn it Ron. He’d been so good about keeping his mind clear of dangerous territory, but how could he not remember such an incredible encounter? He crossed his legs, hunched over and glanced furtively about the room. He didn’t share this class with Kim, but there was Monique in the opposite corner of the room. She caught his eye almost immediately, and after a moment spent taking in his posture, grinned broadly and winked at him.

At the end of class Ron took his time packing his things away, letting the rest of class file out ahead of him. A bag was suddenly dropped on his desk.

“Carry my bag will you Stoppable?”

“Uh, yeah, sure Monique.”

He stood up, her bag forming a handy barrier between himself and the world. Hi own bag was thrown onto his back, and he picked up Monique’s, holding it loosely so it covered his crotch. Together they left the classroom, Monique doing a much better job of acting nonchalant than he did. She kept up a steady gossipy chat down the corridor, around the corner. Just about everyone had made found their next classes and when no one was in sight, they ducked into a storage closet.

“I’m really sorry about this Monique” Ron said, putting her bag down, taking off his own.

“Oh you feel guilty do you? Well, how about you make it up to me?”

Monique punctuated her words with a hand on his chest, pushing him back against the wall. Ron gulped.

“Uh… yeah sure Monique… what did you have in mind”

“You’re gonna tell me just how far you and Kim have gone”

Monique had begun unbuttoning his pants as she said it. Ron spluttered.

“What?”

“Well…” Monique dropped his trousers, stroked his length over his boxers sending a shiver down his spine. “Have you had sex yet?”

“What? No! Of course not. Monique you know it’s not like that”

“Hmm… Well what have you done then? I know there’s been more than friendly blow jobs, but Kim won’t tell me a thing”

“Well… I mean if Kim won’t say…”

“Oh? You want to deal with this yourself then huh? Or maybe you want to ask Kim to bunk a class to come give you some lovin in a dark closet?”

Monique dropped his underwear, leaving him exposed, his member erect and throbbing. But she didn’t touch him further instead she stepped back.

“Well?”

When Ron didn’t say anything Monqiue shrugged, made to go grab her bag.

“Wait…”

“Yes?”

“Is it even worth asking you not to tell Kim?”  
“I mean… the whole point is to tease her about it later, so no. Not really”

Monique smiled evilly, and Ron sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Ok, fine”

Her smile grew broader, and she sauntered back over to him, hips swaying. She got slowly to her knees in front of him, grabbed him with one hand and began to slowly stroke along his length.

“Alright then Stoppable. Spill. What else have you two been up to?”

“Ah! Oh, uh. We uh… Kim let me, uh see her breasts. And um… touch them…”

“Oh! Brave Kimmie. What were they like Ron? Tell me all about them.”

Monique leaned in, ran her tongue along his length from the base to the tip. Ron gasped.

“Ah! They’re small and ah… soft. Hah. They fit in my hands easily”

“Hmm. Did they feel good Ron?”

Monique kept her eyes locked on his as she slowly took his head into her mouth, stroking him with her hand all the while.

“Hah. Yeah. They felt, hah, really good.”

“Mmmm…” Monique hummed over his head, the vibrations making Ron’s knees wobble. She popped him out. “And how do they compare?”

“Compare to what?”

“To mine of course”

“Oh uh. Well yours are uh… bigger…” Ron stammered.

Monique giggled. “I know that dummy. I’m asking how they _felt_ compared to mine”

“I uh…. Monique… I’ve never felt yours”

Her grin grew positively feral, and Monqiue stood slowly, trailing one hand up his leg, his belly, his chest, while the other kept a firm grip on his length.

“Well then you’d better fix that huh?

Ron gaped, and Monique’s grin grew broader, her hand beginning to stroke him slowly. Ron decided not to question his luck, reaching forward with both hands to cup his friend’s breasts. Monique gave him a throaty moan and a firm squeeze in encouragement as Ron began to gently massage them.

“So what do you think Stoppable?”

“Wow Mon. They’re amazing.”

“Mm hmm. I know. Now, whose are better?”

Ron froze, and his expression must have been truly aghast because Monique laughed.

“Ha ha! Don’t worry Ron, you don’t have to answer that. Now, what else”

“Wha?”

Half of Ron’s brain was still fixated on the fact that he was feeling Monqiue’s boobs, and the curveballs she was throwing were catching him completely flat footed.

“What else have you and Kimmie got up to?”

“Oh, uh. Well… She taught me how to kiss properly. You know, for my date”

Ron felt a deep blush come to his face as the memory of that morning came crashing back. Monique noticed.

“Oh ho ho! Must have been some serious teaching. Well go on then. Show me what she taught you”

“Huh?”

“Kiss me Stoppable”

Ron found himself suddenly fixated on her full, round lips, one end curved up in a sardonic grin. It was Monique who moved first though, rolling her eyes, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him down to her mouth. Ron remained frozen a moment, but when her lips began to move against his, Ron responded. Lips interlocked, tongues darting out to brush against lips, teeth and each other, Ron released one breast, snaked his arm around her back and pulled her close. Monique hummed in his mouth, and he could feel her lips quirk up, her hand resume stroking up and down his length.

Ron felt incredible. His head was foggy and his thoughts slow. He was drowning in Monique. The feel of her soft breasts, her needy lips, her hand slowly increasing in tempo, the smell of her filling his nose. Ron moved his hand down, laid it on her butt, squeezed gently. Monique’s moan of approval made him feel even bolder yet, and he reached his other hand down to her bare midriff, began to snake it up her skin, fingers tucking under the hem of her short cut shirt. She made no move to stop him, if anything her kisses became more eager as he trailed his hand up under her shirt. His fingers pressed against her bra and she moaned into his mouth. He explored her breast over her bra, his palm against the cotton feeling the hint of a hardening nipple, his fingers trailing bare skin. Monique broke the kiss, leaned back, her hand stilling. She smacked her lips.

“Hmm. Kim’s a good teacher. Now, I think it’s about time I taught you something. “

Monique let go of him, pushed herself out of his arms. Ron groaned, his hands reaching after her. Monique laughed.   
“Don’t worry lover boy. You’ll like this, I promise.”

She trailed her hands sensuously down her body, showing herself off, then on the way back up she grasped her shirt, tugging it off over her head. Ron gawped, and Monique laughed again. She stepped close to him again and grabbed his hand. She guided it to her back, pushed it upwards.

“I’m guessing you’ve never taken a girl’s bra off huh? Why don’t you have a go?”

Ron’s eyes were wide as he reached behind her back. He trailed up her spine, soon finding the strap. His fingers explored the arcane mechanism clumsily, and Monique laughed.

“Pinch it together Ron. Yes that’s it. Now slide the ends apart. Ah! There you go!”

He released the ends, and her breasts sank down just a little under their own weight.

“Well Ron? Job’s not done yet”

She was smiling archly at him, her chest pushed a little forward. Ron reached with slightly shaking hands for her shoulders. He slipped a strap off her shoulder, then the other. He pulled the bra down and towards him, sliding it off her arms, revealing her full, round breasts in all their glory. Ron gaped, jaw hanging open, and Monique chuckled, reached for his now painfully hard erection, began to stroke it again. Ron took that as his own sign, reaching his hands out, feeling her fully. He massaged her skin, rolled her nipples between his fingers. Monique moaned her approval.

“Hmm. So what else did you two get up to hmm?”

Ron again remembered Kim atop him, riding her hips back and forth along his length, her panties growing slowly wetter, her hair hanging down over him, framing her panting face. She was already going to be angry at him for spilling so much, she’d murder him if he told Monique about _that_.

“Uhh… no. No, that’s it”

“Is that so? Hmm.  Well what do you want to do next?”

His eyes snapped up from her breasts where they’d been fixated since he’d pulled her bra off. Monique was grinning lustily at him, an expression he’d never seen sent his way. His heart skipped a beat. Then, without a second thought, Ron plunged his head forward, opening his mouth and covering her nipple, his tongue pressing down against it. Monique gasped, her free hand coming up to the back of his head. Ron began to lick and suck, pinched her gently between his teeth. Monique moaned in approval, her hand speeding up on his shaft. Ron broke away. He saw the nipple he’d been lavishing was noticeably harder than the other, and he immediately shifted across, one hand coming up to cup the breast he’d left behind, the other snaking behind her back, down to her butt.

“Hmm… That’s it Ron. You’re doing great”

Ron looked up at her, nipple held gently between his teeth, and he saw real excitement in her face. He let the nipple go, began to lay soft kisses slowly up her breast, her chest. Monique’s breath hitched when he reached her collar bone, and he lingered, sucking lightly, grazing her with his teeth. Her head fell back, and her breaths were coming heavy and fast. When he licked slowly up her neck, kissed along her jaw line, she stilled completely, her hand freezing on his shaft. He kissed her, and Monique pushed herself into it, into him, mashing his hand into her breast where they were trapped between their bodies. Her hand began stroking him again, quickly picking up a fevered tempo.

Ron’s tongue rubbed against Monique’s in her mouth, traced her teeth, joined his lips in pursing hers. She eagerly responded in kind, and the small room was soon filled with low moans and smacking lips. Eventually Monique broke the kiss.

“Hmm. As fun as this is Stoppable, we don’t have all day.”

She put her hands on his chest. They trailed down his body as she sank to her knees in front of him. She smirked up, grabbed him by his base and ran her tongue all the way up, flicking it over the head. She opened her mouth wide and took him inside. Ron moaned and sunk her fingers into her bushy hair as she began to bob her head up and down, her hands caressing his shaft and balls. She lingered with her mouth nearly off of him, catching his eye as her lips pursing around his head and her tongue wrapped about it.

“Oh god Mon! That’s incredible!”

She grinned up at him, then sunk back down, picking up her bobbing and pumping again. Her sucking got harder and her pace faster and soon Ron was gasping.

“Ah! Mon! I’m close”  
Monique gave him a few more firm strokes then, feeling his balls begin to tense, she popped him wetly out of her mouth and pointed him at her chest, stroking all the while. With a shout muffled by a fist in his mouth, Ron came all over Monique’s bare chest. His white seed stood starkly out against her chocolate skin, splattered all about her breasts, seeping down to her belly.

Ron stood panting, not softening in the least when confronted with this view, though he knew from experience that he would in time now. Monique for her part was staring down at herself, her own mouth open and panting. She looked up at Ron, smiled broadly at his expression.

“Well don’t just stand there Pollock, go fetch my bag. I got some tissues in there”

Ron pulled his pants up, buckled them as he moved around Monique who still hadn’t got up from her knees. He passed her bag over, but to his surprise the first thing she pulled out was not tissues, but her cell phone. She fiddled with it a moment, then lifted it up, arm straight, and Ron heard the shutter snap.

“What are you doing?”

She was tapping away at her phone.

“Distracting Kim from class”

She pressed the send button, and grinned at Ron.

 

 

The rest of Ron’s day was painful. Kim had glared daggers at him when she’d seen him in the hall at break and had stormed off in the other direction. He’d sat with Tara at lunch like he’d promised, and while talking with her was as fun and easy as before, he couldn’t really enjoy himself feeling Kim’s icy stare digging into his back.

But the day finally ended and Tara gave him a public peck on the cheek in the school parking lot.

“I’ll see you later Ron. Come pick me up around 6 ok?”

“Yeah sure. Bye Tara”

He tried to catch up with Kim, but she’d left him in the dust. It was a long walk home by himself, filled with conflicting feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

# Chapter 6

 

Tara looked remarkably pretty in the sundress she was wearing, light pink with subtle floral patterns about the hem. She smiled brightly when he told her so. Ron had dressed about as well as he could, but he still felt like a toad with princess on his arm as they made their way into the theatre. The movie was fun, but he couldn’t really focus on it, all his attention on Tara, every soft gasp or chuckle a delight to him. She often noticed him watching her, and smiled shyly at him each time she did.

Towards the middle of the movie a love scene began, slowly building in intensity. Soon the star and his heroine were shown tastefully entwined in a bed, her nudity mostly hidden by his bare back. The scene had Ron squirming, and Tara kept throwing him glances. He tried to think of something else, anything else to keep the growing tightness in his pants from getting any worse. He was nearly there actually, blanking out the movie and picturing Mr Barkin in a banana hammock, when he felt a small hand rest upon his knee. He snapped his head about in shock. Tara was staring at the screen still, but there was a flush on her cheeks and a little grin on her mouth. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth, began to lightly stroke his leg. Ron felt his arousal begin to come back with a vengeance.

Oh god. What was he doing here? Tara had no idea about his problem, this wasn’t fair to her by any stretch of the imagination. Ron snatched his leg away. Tara turned to him, confusion and a little hurt on her face. He grabbed her hand, put his other hand on top of it.

“I’m so sorry Tara. But I can’t do this. I…”

Words failed him, and he was suddenly aware of the quizzical looks of the movie patrons around him.

“I… I’m sorry”  
He stood abruptly, shuffled his way as quickly as he could down the row, apologising as he went. He heard Tara follow closely after. He pushed the doors open to the empty atrium.

“Ron? Ron? What’s the matter?”

He turned to face her, but found he couldn’t hold her gaze, turning it down to the floor instead.  
“Tara… There’s no way I can explain without you either thinking I’m crazy, or just an asshole. “

“It’s Kim, isn’t it?”

“No! Well, yes and no. Aghh... It’s really complicated”

“Well just tell me Ron. I don’t think you’re crazy, or an asshole. I think you’re sweet. So there’s got to be a real reason for this. Right?”

Ron sighed deeply.

“Ok. Ok ok… Let’s go get something to eat maybe, I’ll tell you everything”

 

 

 

In a small café near the cinema Ron and Tara ordered coffee and a plate of chips, and Ron launched into his improbable tale. He was sure her eyes would start rolling at the first mention of a villain named ‘Monkey Fist’ and a temple in the jungle where he got ‘Mystical Monkey Powers’. But Tara listened without interrupting, her eyes wide. He told her about his fight with Monkey Fist, how he’d been stronger and faster, more skilled than he had any right to be, and then seemed to go back to normal without any side effects. Then how weeks later in a jungle nearly the other side of the world his powers had made a sudden comeback, with side effects.

He stumbled over his words describing how he got an erection that wouldn’t go away, no matter how hard he tried.

“What… what did you do?”

Tara asked in a very small voice, her face cherry red.

“Um… Well uh… Kim helped.”

“Helped?”

“Ah… well, you see… We discovered that I can’t uh… take care of myself. I need a girl’s uh… help”

“Oh”

They fell quiet for a while after that, both blushing furiously and refusing to meet each other’s eyes. Finally Tara broke the silence.

“So… in the movie…”  
“Yeah… If I’d got, you know… hard… I probably would have been stuck with it.”

“Oh”

They fell silent again. Ron decided he should probably draw this awful date, and whatever hope there was of another one, to a close. But he and Tara both started speaking at the same time, stuttering to a halt, looking at each other and laughing bashfully. Tara started speaking again first.

“So you and Kim aren’t together?”

“Huh? No, no. Kim doesn’t feel that way about me, you know that”

Tara didn’t look so sure.

“But she’s still… helping?”

“Oh uh… yeah. She comes by in the morning, cause I wake up with one pretty much every day now. But that’s just because of who she is you know? Always trying to help people out”

“Haven’t you gone to see a doctor?”  
“Yeah of course. I went to see her mom. She ran a bunch of tests but we still don’t know what’s going on. She said she’s trying to organise a research group to figure out more, but for now I’m stuck”

“Who else knows?”

“Just Monique”

“Monique?”

Ron scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, she figured it out right away. She has a way of elbowing in…”

“Has she also…”

“…Yeah.”

He turned his face down to the table again, ashamed to be admitting all this to the pretty blonde girl he might otherwise have had a chance with.

“So Kim doesn’t mind…”

“Honestly? I’m not sure what Kim thinks about all this. It’s not exactly easy to talk about. But she’s never not helped me out, and really I don’t have any other options”

“What… What if you did?”

Ron looked up.

“Huh? What do you mean?”  
Now it was Tara who was having trouble meeting his eyes.

“I could… I could help you out”  
“Tara?! No way, I couldn’t ask you to…”

“Why not? You asked Kim and Monique didn’t you?”

“Well… technically I never asked Monique… she just does what she wants. But still, Tara…”

“I don’t mind. I mean, it’s all out of order… But that’s where relationships go eventually anyway right?”  
“Relationships… You still want to… I mean, after what I just told you…”

Tara reached her hand out, put it on top of his.

“Yes Ron. I like you remember? Do you… Do you like me?”

“Tara... I’m still gobsmacked that someone like you wants to be with someone like me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean”

“Well I’m…” he gestured at himself, “me. And you’re…” he held his hand out, gesturing to her.

Tara laughed.

“I’m not all that great Ron. And don’t sell yourself short, I think there’s plenty to like”

Ron smiled at her across the table, and she smiled warmly back. She reached over and held his hand again. He looked down at it, back to her.

“I do like you Tara. I mean, we still hardly know each other, but it’s a lot of fun being with you.”

“I feel the same way Ron”

“So uh… does this mean we’re…”

“Well… if you want to…”

Tara fiddled with her cup, not meeting his eyes. Ron suddenly remembered Kim telling him he should take the lead, be more assertive.

“Tara, will you go out with me?”

Tara seemed a bit taken aback at first. She didn’t say anything, but nodded her head, her smile turning shy.

“Oh aren’t you two just so cute!”

The middle aged waitress of the café had come round to check on them. Thankfully she’d only overheard the tail end of conversation. Tara blushed deeply, turned her head away, but a small smile stayed on her face. Ron, similarly blushing managed a weak smile for the intruding lady.

“Oh I remember when my husband and I were just like you.”

She tilted her head up smiling, seemingly lost in a pleasant memory. After a little while Ron realised he was going to have to prompt her himself.

“Uh, just the check please ma’am.”

“Hmm. Oh ok then! Coming right up dearies”

She bustled off, whistling tunelessly.

 

 

The night was still early, and they both felt like walking, so Ron left his scooter in the mall parking lot and they set off for Tara’s house. Everything was more or less walking distance in Middleton if you weren’t in any hurry, and he’d come back for his scooter tomorrow. As they walked Ron reached out a tentative hand, taking hers. Tara smiled, and grasped his back. They chatted and laughed on the way back, suddenly at ease again, hands swinging. They talked about the movie and took turns making up stranger and stranger ways they thought it should end. They joked about his latest Mad Dog routine, and discussed their chances at the next big cheer competition. Soon they were outside Tara’s house. The lights were off.

“No one home?”

“My parents decided on a date night of their own since I was going out. Guess they’re not back yet. Would you like to come in for a drink?”

“Sure.”

Tara settled him on the living room couch, then went into her kitchen. She returned moments later carrying a glass of soft drink. She handed it to Ron, and sat down next to him. Right next to him actually. Ron shuffled nervously, but Tara leaned into him. Ron had a sip, put the glass down.

“I’m sorry I kinda ruined our date Tara.”

 “That’s ok Ron. I understand. Though I would like to see the rest of the movie, it’s gonna bug me not knowing how it really ends”

“Ha ha! Yeah me too I guess. We’ll go soon, I promise”

Tara sighed contentedly and rested her head against him, and Ron nervously wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He had been trying hard all night not to pay too close attention to the way the sundress hugged Tara’s curves. Next to the busty, hippy Bonnie, Tara had always looked relatively flat, but she was anything but. And now with her pressed against him, her eyes closed, Ron was having a hard time keeping his eyes from wandering. Her legs were subtly curved, longer but less muscular than Kim’s. Her belly was perfectly flat like all the cheerleaders’ were, firmer than most girls her age as well, core strong from practice. Her breasts were somewhere in between Kim’s and Monique’s in size, and the sudden desire to feel them, compare them to the other two girl’s almost overwhelmed him.

Ron snapped his head forward, and Tara must have noticed because she opened her eyes, turned her head quizzically at him.

“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s uh… well… have I mentioned how good you look in that dress?”

Tara’s smile was a little confused at first, but then she figured out what he meant, and her eyes went wide. She starting giggling, her face turning red.

“Are you really…”

“I’m getting there”

Tara looked down, saw the growing bulge in his pants. She slowly pushed herself away, her expression becoming unsure.

“Oh god, I’m sorry Tara. It’s ok, it really is. It’s a bit late, but I’ll call Kim. I’m sure she won’t…”

Mentioning Kim brought a frown to her face, and Ron spluttered to a halt. Tara stared into his face a moment, then her eyes flashed to the door. She bit her lip, looked back at him, her face now determined.

“Come with me”

She stood, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him after her. Walking was a little uncomfortable with his growing erection, growing ever more so as he watched her hips sway her round bum from side to side, leading him upstairs. They walked down the hall, turned into a room, her room. Tara let go of his hand, turned around and closed the door. The lights were still out, the room only dimly lit by the streetlight. She stayed facing the door a while, her back to him.

“I’ve never done anything like this before”

Ron, again remembering Kim’s advice, walked up behind her. He reached out with only slightly shaking hands, placed them on her hips. He leaned close, quietly spoke in her ear.

“I can take the lead if you’d like”

He felt her shiver under his hands, and after a moment, he saw her nod. Ron turned her around. Her eyes were wide, face flushed, her mouth slightly apart with heavy breathes. Ron stared at her a moment, still amazed this stunning blonde beauty was his girlfriend. He swooped down and kissed her. He started slow, moving his lips gently against hers. He pulled her lower lip between his, lightly biting down on it, and Tara moaned softly. Ron ran his tongue along her lips, and she immediately parted for him. Her arms wrapped about his head as their kiss heated up, and Ron’s went about her waist, pulling her close. Their bodies melded together, his erection pushing into her.

Ron shuffled them slowly over to the bed, not breaking their kiss, and they tumbled onto it, side by side, still locked in embrace. Ron heel toed his shoes off, and felt Tara do the same. Ron trailed his hand along her leg, up her hip. It dipped down into the curve of her belly, slid up her ribs, turning slowly inwards until his fingers brushed the underside of her breast. She squeaked in his mouth, pulled back. Ron lifted his hand away.

“Oh. Sorry Tara”

“No. No it’s ok Ron. I was just surprised. You can… you can touch me.”

Ron didn’t need to be told twice, and he cupped her fully in his hand, Tara letting out a little gasp as he did. He began to kiss her again, revelling in her lips. He felt Tara start to explore his body as well. Her hands roamed his chest, his belly. Finally one hand reach down and tentatively rested atop the bulge in his pants. Ron’s own free hand had moved slowly down her body again as well. He ended up grasping her by the knee, then started to slide it back up the bare skin of her thigh. Tara moaned into his mouth as he tucked under her dress, slowly dragging it upwards with his hand. 

She started to clumsily stroke him over his pants, and though Ron was ecstatic she was touching him for the first time, he soon grew frustrated with the muted sensation. He broke their kiss, untangled himself from her arms and climbed to his feet at the foot of the bed. Tara pushed herself up onto her elbows to watch him, the posture accentuating her breasts delightfully. Ron was trying his best to act confident, though his heart was pounding in his chest all the while. Luckily it seemed to be working, if Tara’s excited expression was anything to go by. Ron smiled broadly down at her as he began to undo his pants. He dropped them to the ground, leaving his boxers in place as he stood back up. He noticed Tara’s eyes were fixed raptly on his crotch, and he smiled. He left his boxers in place, pulled his shirt over his head. Tara’s eyes raked up his torso, meeting his eyes with a flush on her face, then tilting slowly back down again. Her mouth was slightly apart, her chest slowly heaving up and down.

Ron reached a hand out to her, and she tentatively took it. He pulled her suddenly off the bed and she came up with a squeak. Ron pulled her into his arms, smiling down at her. Tara giggled, pressed her hands against his chest. He leaned down, kissed her again, and Tara seemed to melt in his arms. He pulled her close, one arm wrapping about her waist, the other grasping her firm buttocks, pressing her into his hardness. Tara moaned into his mouth, her own arms shifting around to grasp his back tightly. Ron moved his other hand down to her rear, and with inching fingers scraping against her skin, began to pull the bottom of her dress into his hands.

Tara’s breath hitched, and Ron pulled away. They looked at each other a moment, and Tara seemed unsure, but she resumed their kiss first. Ron took this as a good sign, and he resumed bunching more and more into his fists, until he held the hem in both hands. They broke apart again, and with a tiny nod from Tara, Ron began to pull the dress up her body, catching his first glimpse of white panties and the flat, pale belly that lay above them. He kept pulling it up, and Tara unwrapped her arms from his back, raising them above her head, the dress soon passing over them, and bundling onto the floor at their feet.

Ron gazed in awe at Tara, standing in nothing but her underwear in the dimly lit room. She looked shyly down, her hands covering herself, one below, one above. He took hold of her wrists, moved them gently aside.

“You don’t have to hide Tara. You’re so beautiful.”

He moved one of her hands down, placed it on his rock hard erection.

“See?”

“Wow. You’re… it’s really big Ron”

Tara took hold of him, brought her other hand down to join the first. Her fingers traced the outline of his head over the boxers, ran lightly down his shaft. While her attention was fixated below, Ron reached a hand around her back, trailing up her spine and finding the clasp of her bra. Tara brought her wide eyed gaze up to his, and Ron held still in place. But rather than protest, Tara brought her hands away from his hardness and placed them on his hips, her fingers tucking into his boxers. She began to slowly tug them down, and Ron undid the clasp just as she popped his head free. She tugged them a little further over his hips and they dropped to the ground, and Ron slowly peeled one strap off her shoulder, then the other.

He stared at her nakedness as she stared at his. When she reached down to touch him again, her hand tentative, Ron reached more boldly forward and cupped a breast. He began to gently massage it and soon felt her nipple begin to pebble in his palm. They looked into each other’s eyes a little while, then they came together, kissing and groping and wrapping their arms about each other. They fell onto the bed again and as their lips locked and parted her hand began to stroke his length, and his to tweak her nipples.

Ron began to trail his hand down her flat torso. His fingers brushed her panties and he halted. Tara stopped as well.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh uh… I’ve never uh…”

Tara smiled shyly, resuming her motion.

“This is a first for me too Ron. It’s ok… you can…”

Ron slowly started moving his hand again. He slid it over the top of her panties, and his fingertips pressed into softly yielding flesh. Tara gasped, and Ron began to rub his hand slowly about the apex of her legs. Tara’s breath hitched and she moaned, her hand’s rhythm began to break. Ron didn’t mind, he was making a girl, his very own girlfriend, feel good! He leaned his head down and clasped a nipple in his mouth. Tara gasped aloud, and Ron began to roll his tongue about in sync with his fingers on her mound. She let go of him altogether, her hand coming up to wrap around his head, fingers digging into his hair. Ron switched from one breast to the other, his hand slowly picking up tempo. Tara’s breaths were coming heavy and fast, and after a little while she began to push her hips up into his hand spasmodically.

“Hah. Hah! Ron. Ron! I’m… I’m…”

She suddenly began to shake, her hips thrusting hard upwards and her arm pulling Ron vice like into her chest. Ron bit down lightly on her nipple and she screamed! Ron released her from his mouth, wrapped an arm about her waist and pulled her close. Tara rolled willingly into his chest, panting and twitching, and Ron began to softly stroke her hair. Her breaths gradually slowed down, and she tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

“That was… that felt really good Ron.”

Ron couldn’t believe he could be this happy just making someone else feel good. He smiled warmly and kissed her again. He rolled her slowly onto her back, and his hands began to roam her body once more. Tara lay back and closed her eyes, her mouth slightly apart, tiny moans escaping as Ron’s hands brushed her hips and belly and breasts. Ron was nearly painfully hard now, but he didn’t want to break Tara’s reverie just to ask her to take care of him. Then he remembered that morning with Kim, and an idea occurred to him.

He slid down the bed, laying soft kisses down her body as he went. He shifted round to kneel above her, and his hands came down onto her knees. Tara’s eyes flew open. They darted from his face to his erection and back again. He began to shift her legs apart, and for the first time Tara began to resist, her eyes becoming like saucers.

“Ron… I’m not sure…”

“It’s ok Tara, I’m not gonna put it in. Trust me”

Tara gave a tiny nod and let him spread her legs apart. Ron took a moment to stare raptly at her panties, the damp spot right at her centre. Then he began to lean forward, placing one hand on her hips, and he set his penis right on top of her mound. Tara’s eyes had gone wide again, with excitement this time, and as Ron began to rub himself back and forth against her she began to softly moan. Ron leaned further down, moving his hand from her hip to her breast, his other to the side of her head, and caught her lips in a searing kiss. Ron started to pull his hips back and forth, pushing down and rubbing into her. Tara moaned in his mouth, wrapped her arms about his back and Ron began to pick up the pace. Ron broke their kiss, pushed himself up slightly with one hand, finding better leverage in the position. They stared into each other’s eyes, breaths slowly picking up speed with Ron’s thrusts.

Ron pushed himself all the way back up now. He lifted Tara’s legs, pressing them together, holding them straight up against his chest, trapping himself between her thighs. The soft flesh sandwiching his length felt amazing, the heat below growing ever more intense, and grasping her by the legs gave him better leverage to pull her back into him when he pushed forward. Tara’s breasts began to bounce gently with his movements, much to Ron’s delight, her arms spread-eagled to either side of the bed, fisting the sheets in her hands. Ron began to pant, to moan along with Tara each time he pushed forward, his head peeking out between her thighs, then retreating back in.

He felt the pressure of his release building rapidly, and with a final shout he thrust forward hard. Tara squeaked in surprise as long strings of white shot out from between her thighs, splattering all about her belly and chest. Ron pulled in and out more slowly a few more times, using her thighs to milk the last drops out, dribbling onto her belly and panties to pool  with the rest. He pulled himself free, released her legs and collapsed to her side.

Tara seemed somewhat at a loss. She trailed a finger through the cum on her belly, brought the finger up and sniffed it, dabbed her tongue out to taste a bit. She saw Ron watching raptly and blushed like a tomato. Ron laughed, kissed her on the cheek then climbed to his feet.

“I’ll get you some tissues. Uh… where’s the bathroom”

“Down… down the hall. On the left”

 

 

 

Tara watched Ron leave her room, still stark naked. Her eyes followed his bum all the way out. It was a pretty nice bum actually. She hadn’t chosen Ron for his body, but that was a pleasant surprise. And his penis. His penis was definitely a big surprise. Tara giggled, somewhat hysterically, at her own internal joke. She looked down at her body, almost completely naked, covered in his semen. Jeez, there sure was a lot of it. It felt kinda, tingly, wherever it touched her. Or maybe she was just tingly all over. Tara scooped another finger full, placing the entire thing in her mouth this time. Her eyes widened. It tasted… kinda good. Bonnie had told her guy’s stuff tasted bad, but that they loved when you swallowed it. She’d never mentioned there being quite this much of it either.

She was about to try a second taste when Ron walked back in. His penis was drooping down, semi hard, still impressively big. Tara tried not to stare too obviously, but it was difficult, what with the way it swayed and bobbed as he walked over to her, a big bundle of toilet paper in his hands. The big, goofy grin she loved so much was plastered on his face as he hopped on the bed. Tara giggled as he began to wipe her clean.

This was so unreal.  This was not how second dates were supposed to go. Bonnie had told her all guys were after the same thing. That if she wanted to steal his attention from Kim she would have to be willing to tease and excite him, eventually even put out.  But instead when she’d summed up her courage, aided certainly but the risqué scene in the movie, Ron had practically bolted out the door. His story was improbable, crazy even, but she knew that he and Kim got up to the strangest things on their missions. More importantly though, she didn’t believe that he would lie to her. Especially considering how surprised he was that she hadn’t gone running for the hills when he’d told her Kim had been giving him a blowjob every morning for the past week or so.

Her smile dimmed at that thought. Ron, who had finished cleaning her by now, noticed. His goofy grin fell away, replaced by an anxious expression.

“Are you… Is this uh… alright?”

Tara smiled again, though a bit more weakly. This was the Ron she knew, always worried about others. She took his hand.

“I’m fine Ron. It’s just… it’s a bit strange isn’t it?”

“Yeah, definitely”

Ron wrapped her in his arms, pulled her close. Tara pressed her head into his chest, breathed his smell in deeply and sighed contentedly. But still thoughts of Kim and Monique intruded.

“Ron?”

She spoke into his chest, not looking up.

“Hmm?”

“I know you don’t think that Kim has feelings for you, but… what if she did?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Tara steeled herself to ask the question that was weighing so heavily on her.

“Are… are you only going out with me because you think Kim doesn’t want to?”

“What?”

Ron leaned back so he could look into his face.

“Tara, no. I like you. I really do. I know we’ve only started to get to know each other, but I’m really glad we have.”

“But you have feelings for Kim too.”

His expression grew troubled again.

“It’s ok Ron. I know. I’ve always known.”

“Yeah… you’re right. I guess I do. But Tara, it doesn’t matter anyway. I’m telling you she doesn’t like me that way. I’m not her type. Kim only goes for pretty boys”

“Stop that Ron!”

Ron looked shocked at the sudden fierceness in her tone. She brought her hand up to his face, spoke more softly.

“Stop putting yourself down. I think you’re great.”

‘ _And I’m not the only one’_

He brought his own hand up to place it on top of hers, and gave her a sad smile. He pulled her hand away from his cheek, turned it about and gently kissed her palm.

“I think you’re amazing too Tara. I’ll keep things strictly professional with Kim from now on ok? That is… if you’re ok with, uh… you know”

Tara smiled at the sentiment, blushed at the implication. But then she really thought through what he was saying, and her smile died. Kim had been taking care of him every morning before school, and that was a problem.

“Ron, I don’t mind helping you, I told you that already remember? But I’m not sure I can get to your house in the mornings. My parents usually drop me off at school. I can probably find an excuse once or twice in the week, but not every day.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah…”

“So…”  
“So I guess, we have to still rely on Kim for now.”

“We?”

Tara blushed. She _had_ started thinking of them as ‘we’. That had happened quickly. But she wasn’t unhappy. In fact, Tara couldn’t remember the last time she had been this happy. So it was a firm voice and a steady gaze when she said…

“We.”

Ron kissed her deeply then, and Tara melted into his arms. Tara quite lost track of time, but finally they broke apart. Tara trailed her fingers idly about his chest.

“Though you know… tomorrow _is_ Saturday…”


	7. Chapter 7

# Chapter 7

 

Kim had thought it over and had decided that this was the most frustrating week of her life so far. She didn’t think she could handle one more day of rollercoaster emotions. Yesterday she’d run the gamut of anger, happiness, sadness, confusion, jealousy, lust, and all the way back again. All the way to school she’d fixated on what they’d done in his bedroom, not helped by the fact that every step reminded her she was wearing Ron’s underwear. She’d rapidly alternated between kicking herself for letting things go so far, seething that Ron’s strange problem had forced her into it, and wanting to demand they skip school altogether, turn around and go finish what they’d started.

By the time they’d got to school and Kim had fetched her spare underwear from her locker Ron’s were nearly soaked as well. God she might as well have just kept her own on. Then, right in the middle of class she’d gotten _that_ message from Monique. The high angle shot of her friend, bare chested, covered in what could only be Ron’s semen, her trademark smirk on her mouth. Kim had felt her face go bright red. She glanced about but no one else in class seem to be paying her any attention. She’d guilty glanced back down, tried to push down the irrational surge of anger that had risen up, then been immediately bombarded by the confused medley of feelings that lay below it.

There was a furious spike in the simmering lust she’d been fighting back since she’d stepped out of her sodden panties and stared at her cum covered body in his bathroom mirror. Sadness that he’d asked Monique for help, and not her. Jealousy. Her anger came roaring back again, this time directed at her female friend. But she tried to shove that down as well. Monique had obviously helped Ron out again, and sending a pic of the aftermath was her idea of a joke. She could also hardly believe how much cum there was, was that normal? It was only a scant few hours ago that he’d shot just as much, plastering himself and soon her as well. She was struck by the way the pearly white cum coating her friend contrasted so sharply with her ebony skin, her full, round breasts… erect nipples... Kim had suddenly realised she was crouching down over her desk, staring at her phone with far too much intensity, breathing a bit too heavily for class. If anyone noticed…

She’d spun her head around, and luckily no one had. But that didn’t stop the guilt from crashing in. Guilt at the lusty thoughts she’d had for her friend. The wrong friend. Wait, did that imply there was a right friend to be getting horny over? Ugh!! Not that Kim had anything against lesbians, of course not. She just wasn’t one. No. No she definitely preferred penises. Oh god! Had she really just thought that?

 

So she’d been understandably peevish at lunch where she’d first been forced to watch Tara bounce over and grab Ron before she could even figure out if she wanted to sit with him, then Monique had plopped down next to her, wearing her best shit eating grin. She’d tried to throw her friend a glare, but was immediately conscious of the way her low slung top clung to her breasts, and the sudden image of them bare and gently swaying sprung unbidden into her mind, colouring her face crimson. Monique had laughed at her reaction, thankfully misinterpreting it.

“I’d thought you be over the sight of a little spunk by now Kimmie”

Kim didn’t trust herself to respond, so instead furiously spiked a carrot with her fork and jammed it into her mouth. Monique kept going all the same.

“Especially considering how much you’ve seen of it lately. Say, do you think he likes my breasts more, or yours?”

Kim froze. Ron had _told_ her?

“And you sure did do a good job of teaching him to kiss, one might think you _want_ him to impress Tara.”

Kim glared over at Ron, obliviously laughing away with Tara.

“What’s next? You gonna give him a ticket to the pleasure palace? Does Ron get to see behind the curtain? Strictly for practice I’m sure. Just making sure he doesn’t disappoint Tara”

Huh. So apparently Ron had held something back. It may not be much, but she finally felt a little solid ground under her feet again. Enough at least to come up with a retort.

“You’re one to talk Monique. What the hell was that picture all about? Starting your porn star aspirations early aren’t you?”

Monique had just guffawed, and Kim had angrily changed the subject, doing her best to ignore how close Tara was sitting to Ron.

 

 

She didn’t think she’d gone an entire school day without speaking to Ron before, at least not while he was in school as well. But she’d been so conflicted that she’d ducked away each time he’d tried to find her, not sure if she would snap at him, burst into tears or drag him into a cupboard and convince him he didn’t need any other girl but her. That last impulse was particularly troubling. She‘d never felt all that possessive of Ron before, but then she’d never had any cause to. He’d always been hers. Her friend that is. Yes, that’s what she meant.

She’d always thought it an injustice that no one else seemed to see what he was worth, what a great person he was. But now that it had happened all she wished for was that everything would go back to normal. Then she wouldn’t have to fight for his attention anymore. Watching Tara paw at Ron had finally started to make her face her feelings for him. She was still a little shocked to find there was something more than friendship just below the surface, but how else did she explain the way seeing him with other girls made her feel? She’d hardly slept the night before, agonising over his date with the little blonde so and so. Why, oh why, had she taught him to kiss like that? What if he actually did the same to Tara? What if he did… more?

Maybe he would, and maybe that would be too much for her! Tara didn’t have much experience with boys after all, she knew that much. Surely she wouldn’t be willing to do for Ron what Kim did. Tara was probably expecting love letters and hand holding, not tangling tongues and blowjobs. Would Ron even tell her? He’d have to right? There’s no way he could expect to have a girlfriend and not pop the occasional boner around her. But if all that were true, where did that leave her? She said she’d support him. Did he think that meant she’d be trailing along on his dates, ready to go satisfy him in some dingy bathroom at the drop of a hat? Then he’d leave her there, cum dribbling down her chin, going back to play sweet and nice with Tara. The sudden imagery did not make her quite as outraged as she wanted.

Kim shook and shivered through her third orgasm of the morning, biting down on her pillow. She’d woken an hour or so ago and her first conscious thought was to hop out of bed, getting ready quickly would give her a bit more time with Ron before school. She’d been halfway up when she remembered it was the weekend. And she hadn’t spoken to Ron since yesterday morning. He had good reason to think she was furious at him. Of course, she _was_ furious at him. He’d called her after school, but she’d ignored it, and he hadn’t tried again. Would he call her today? Would he call Tara instead?

She’d slumped back into bed, her thoughts soon shifting from worry, to speculation, to fantasy. She could picture Ron’s penis perfectly now, every vein and ridge. The way he groaned when she pushed her tongue onto his head, lingering a wet moment before swallowing him, the way he stroked her hair. She could remember the taste of him, the hot slap of his release in her mouth, the heady flavour of his cum on her tongue, down her throat. And she’d reached below her pyjamas for the first time that day. She’d spent the next hour fretting and worrying, fuming and fantasising. She almost called him a few times, but stopped with her finger hovering above the dial button each time, unsure of what she wanted to say. Her frazzled mind turned wanton again, and imagining Ron pushing her into a bathroom stall and having his way with her soon had her reaching southward again. Kim had masturbated before of course, but never like this. She’d been at it half the night as well! She felt sticky and gross, her sheets increasingly clammy, but she also felt no desire to get up. Or stop. Finally though the choice was made for her.

“Kim! Breakfast!”

Kim groaned, and rolled out of bed. Luckily she caught sight of herself in the mirror before she went downstairs. Hair dishevelled, pyjamas askew. She took a moment to run her fingers through her hair and straighten herself up some. Her eyes were still haggard from a restless night, but she couldn’t do anything about that. The tweebs wolfed their breakfast down then shot away, off to wreak havoc no doubt. Her dad ate his more sedately, drank his coffee, read his paper. When it was finished he folded the paper, rose and kissed his wife on the cheek, then bid them goodbye, off to put in a few extra hours before the launch coming up next week. That left her alone with her mother.

“Everything alright Kimmie Cub?”

“Hmm. Oh yeah, fine mom”

Her mom looked at her in that way she did when she knew Kim wasn’t being entirely honest. But surprisingly, she didn’t push it. Her next question had her wishing she had.

“Are you heading over to Ron’s now?”

Was she? Yes, she decided then and there. She was. Whatever else was going on, Ron was her best friend, and she wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of that. She was going to march over there and talk it out with him.

“Yes mom. I’ll leave in a little while”

“Oh good. You can do something for me then”

Her mom left the table, and the kitchen, and Kim sitting there scratching her head. What was this about? She came back a short while later and placed and opaque plastic container on the table in front of her.

“Pick up a sample while you’re there ok? Please and thank you”

Kim blushed furiously as her mom left the kitchen.

 

 

Kim changed her outfit three times before finally heading over to Ron’s house. It was way too revealing the first time, too prudish the second. She thought she found a nice compromise, a bit shorter in skirt and top than her cheer outfit. She was sure Ron would like it. She grabbed a small handbag, not usually her thing but she couldn’t exactly lug around a backpack with what she was wearing, it would look ridiculous. The little plastic sample cup went in, and Kim blushed again at the thought of her mom sending her off to fill it. She was halfway out the door when another thought occurred and, face even more red if possible, Kim grabbed a pair of clean panties and tucked them in as well.

She couldn’t recall ever being nervous on the way to Ron’s house before. But she was now. She should have called him right? He didn’t call her so… But no, knowing Ron he probably wouldn’t if he thought she was angry with him. Would he spend all day trying to sort it out himself? She suddenly pictured Ron on his bed then, buck naked on his back, hard, furiously rubbing at himself, hips jumping off the bed, but never finding his release. Kim shook herself from the thought, feeling her face burning and glad be outside and alone. That wouldn’t happen anyway surely. If he was stuck and didn’t think he could call Kim, he’d probably call Monique, right? For some reason the idea of Ron and Monique together didn’t make her quite as upset as him and Tara. She tried to skirt those feelings, but deep down she realised it was because Monique wouldn’t take him away from her, not like she was afraid Tara might.

Her daydreaming had brought her right up to his house before she realised it. His parents were out, but she could see Ron’s scooter parked in the garage through the small window. She froze with her finger over the doorbell. Was the outfit too much? What if he wasn’t even hard this morning? It hadn’t happened so far, but anything was possible right? Kim shook her head. She’d come too far now to chicken out. She rang the doorbell.

“Coming!”

She couldn’t be sure, what with the door and distance muffling his voice, but Ron sounded… excited. The door flew open, and there was Ron in his bathrobe, one hand held awkwardly in front of his crotch, trying and failing to hide his erection.

“Kim!”  
He sounded surprised to see her, but his eyes quickly raked down her body.

“Whoa!”

Kim smiled to herself, and pushed past him into the house.

“Morning Ron.”

“Uh… hey KP”

She walked straight into his kitchen, the closest room to the front door, her heart beating unaccountably fast. Now she was here she really wasn’t sure what she was going to say… or do.

“About yesterday…”

But Kim barely managed to get the words out, and she was facing away from him. Ron obviously didn’t hear, and spoke over her.

“You going somewhere KP?”

Kim turned about, caught his eyes snapping upwards. She felt a little bit of triumph that she’d chosen her outfit well. She liked that he was looking at her, though she still wasn’t really used to it.

“Ah, no… Just wanted to look nice today, you know?”

“Well… mission accomplished. You look amazing!”

“Thanks Ron” she said shyly

The two smiled each other a little while, and Kim immediately felt the knot in her chest ease.

“Hey listen Ron…”

Kim began to say, but Ron had started speaking at the same time. They both stopped.

“You go...”

Again. They stopped.

“No you…”

Again. And again they stopped. An identical grin grew on both their faces, and they both shouted at the same time.

“Jinx! You owe me a soda!”

They laughed together. Ron walked over to the fridge, opened it up and pulled out a soda can. He walked over to Kim and handed it to her.

“Here. You can give me mine at school”

Kim cracked it and had a sip, smiling at him over the rim. She fiddled with the can in her hands, and Ron seemed like he wished he had something to busy himself with as well. He played with the ties of his bathrobe, bringing Kim’s attention down, down to the bulge he was forgetting to hide. She flushed and looked away. She was grasping for something to say, Ron seeming to do the same, when the doorbell rang. Kim looked at him quizzically.

“Expecting someone?”

“Uh… yeah… that’s what I was trying to tell you.”

He walked back to the front door, Kim following a little behind. She saw him open the door, saw his arms suddenly filled by the last person she had hoped to see. And all at once her chest was tight and painful again.

“Hmph. Hmph!”  
Ron was flailing about, but Tara had flung her arms about his neck, pressed her lips to his and her body close, refused to let him go, leaving Kim to stand and fume. Finally Ron managed to break away, holding her by the hips.

Tara smiled dreamily at him.

“Morning Ron”

“Uh, hi Tara”

“Morning Tara”, Kim said icily.

Tara jumped, her head snapping about to her. She leaped out of his arms.

“Oh! Kim! Uh… hi…”

Kim stared her down, not saying anything, and Tara squirmed. She was dressed just a little less revealingly than she was, and didn’t seem the least bit put out that Ron was wearing nothing but his bathrobe, an obvious erection bulging out.

So… Tara knew. And rather than the wilting flower that Kim assumed she’d be, Tara instead seemed eager and willing to take her place. Kim turned sharply on her heels, stormed into the kitchen to go grab her handbag.

“Kim!”

Ron called after her, followed her, Tara trailing behind.

“Don’t worry Ron, I’ll be out of your hair in no time”

“KP! Please just listen”

“I’m only here to get a sample for my mom. I’ll wait. Tara can collect it”

“Sample? What are you talking about? Kim will you listen to me?!”

She grabbed her bag, refusing to face him, refusing to let him see the tears that were trying to form in the corners of her eyes. She tore her bag open and grabbed the sample cup. She spun around and thrust it into his hands. Unfortunately in her haste she hooked her spare panties as well, and they went flying out and onto the ground. All three of them stared at the little bundle of cloth on the kitchen tiles, and Kim felt her face begin to burn. She snatched them off the floor and stuffed them back in her handbag. She pushed past Ron.

“Just… just bring it by the house later ok?”

“Kim wait”

But the voice, and the hand on her wrist that stopped her, wasn’t Ron’s.

“Can we… Can we just talk? Please?”

 

 

 

So Ron had told Tara everything. Well, not everything. He hadn’t mentioned the vasectomy, or the crazy healing factor. But Tara took it in stride. As, apparently, she had all the rest. And she _still_ wanted to go out with him. Kim had to give her some credit, she didn’t think she’d have believed Ron if their positions had been reversed. And to cap all the shitty news off, Tara was saying she wouldn’t be able to help Ron out all the time, and would Kim mind awfully sucking him off from time to time? Please and thank you. Not Tara’s words obviously, she was angrily paraphrasing in her head.

Tara of course couldn’t have asked more sweetly, lightly wringing her fingers, eyes downcast. Downcast, at least, when they weren’t sneaking sidelong glances at Ron’ erection. Which made her sneak sidelong glances at his erection as well. He must be getting uncomfortable by now. How long had he been hard for? He would need someone to pull that bathrobe open soon, lap him up and down, take him in her mouth and hands… Kim shook her thoughts clear, summoned her outrage again.

“So what? I’m supposed to be his mistress?”

“I… I never wanted to get between your and Ron’s friendship. Nothing has to change for you guys. And it will even get easier on you! I’ll help him out when I can.”

All that was maddeningly true. And completely beside the point. She didn’t _need_ help.

“Oh so you’re perfectly ok with your boyfriend being with another girl then?”

“Well… better that than he suffers.”

_‘Hmph. Let’s put that to the test’_

“Well then. You won’t mind if I just collect the sample and be on my way.”

Kim strode forcefully over to Ron, grabbing at his bathrobe’s ties. Ron squawked and tried to push her hands away, but Kim just glared at him and he stilled. She pulled them apart, pulled his robe open. And there it was. Just like she remembered. Tara gave a little gasp. Ha! She may be his girlfriend now, there was no way could know Ron like Kim did. She sank to her knees, one hand going to his balls, the other sliding up his thigh, then around to grasp his bum. Despite what she’d just been thinking, this was the first time she’d felt it. Way firmer than she’d imagined. Ron squeaked when she squeezed, moaned when she leaned forward and ran her tongue from his base to his tip.

She glanced up at him when she’d reached the top, but his eyes were flicking from her to Tara and back again. Kim glanced about as well, caught Tara’s eyes out the corner of hers, held them as she stroked her tongue up his length again. But then she turned them back to Ron, making sure he held her gaze as she sank her head down onto him.

“Ahh! KP!”

Kim crowed in triumph inside.

_‘How about that Tara? I made your boyfriend moan my name right in front of you. Still gonna stick around now? ‘_

She brought her hand back round from his bum, began to stroke up and down his length, her head bobbing in time. Her tongue slithered this way and that, wetting her lips, wetting every inch of him she could reach. She lifted her head off, and reached the rest. Her heart had started pounding in her chest the moment she’d opened his robe and his smell had hit her. Now she was sure they would be able to hear it, it was certainly pounding loudly enough in her ears. She started both her hands up and down his sodden shaft, wringing softly in sympathy with each other as she took him back in her mouth, sucking and licking, now and then scraping her teeth oh so gently on his so sensitive skin. Ron squirmed and shivered and moaned her name again.

A sudden shadow made her look up. Tara was right there next to them, starting down with wide eyes, her mouth slightly apart. That was not the reaction she was going for. Kim lifted her head off him with a deliberately wet pop.

“What? Is this your thing Tara?”

Tara turned crimson.

“N…No. I just… I’ve never given a… and it looks like Ron likes it…”

Kim felt suddenly awkward and embarrassed. She was supposed to be driving Tara off, not giving her pointers!

“Kim”

Ron’s voice was plaintive, and he twitched in her hand. Well… now that she was here…

Kim dove back in, effort redoubled, and Ron moaned long and low. Out the corner of her eye she saw Tara grab his hand and bring it up to her chest. She glanced up. Ron seemed almost pained as he pressed one hand into Tara’s chest, the other coming to rest on Kim’s head, his eyes shooting between the two. Tara had given him a shy smile, but was now staring intently at Kim and everything she was doing. Their eyes met, and Kim watched Tara’s face go as red as hers felt. Suddenly Ron twitched his hips.

“Ah! KP! I’m gonna cum!”

Kim turned back to him and sped her hands to a rapid pace while she kept her head in place, mouth covering his tip, eyes locked with his.

“Ah! Ahh! Hngg”

His fingers clenched in her hair and, if the high pitched gasp were anything to go by, Tara’s breast. Her mouth filled with his flavour, the first hot burst of it sending sparks down her spine. She swallowed a mouthful, then another. She pumped him slowly all the way up and down, milking every last drop into her mouth. She pulled away slowly and looked up. She opened her mouth, pooled her tongue so he could see the last of his release there, swallowed deeply.

Ron stroked her hair, panting, looking only at her, not even the girl whose breast he was still lightly massaging. Tara was watching her as well, eyes wide, but Kim’s were only for him. She stroked him softly, leaned forward and gently kissed his tip, her full lips lingering. Ron exhaled hard, as if he’d taken a gut punch, and his eyes burned.

“Um… weren’t you supposed to get a sample?” Tara asked

Kim’s gaze shot to the sample cup, still sealed, sitting forgotten on the kitchen counter. She felt everything from her neck to her ears start to burn. Oh god! She’d gotten so lost in it she’d forgotten her whole pretence. When had giving a blowjob turned from a chore she did for her ailing best friend to something she fantasised about at night? Kim shot to her feet, spluttering.

She was saved by the bell though, thankfully. Or her Kimmunicator at least. She bolted to her handbag, eager for the out. She almost answered, but suddenly realised the angle she held it at would give Wade a clear view of Ron leaning against his Kitchen counter, hard, panting, clutching at Tara. She spun around and answered.

“What’s the sitch Wade?”

“Shego just robbed a jewellery store in broad daylight. Smiled for the cameras and everything. She did a good job of evading the local police, but I managed to track her to an old castle just off the North Mediterranean coast, presumably Drakken’s new lair. I’ve already organised you a lift to the airport. ETA five minutes”

“Oh. Ah. Yeah. Great. No prob’. Uh… I’m at Ron’s place.”

“Uh… yeah. I know… GPS on the Kimmunicator remember? Are you alright Kim? Your face is kinda red.”

“I’m fine Wade”

“Oh… ok… well… I pulled up some schematics for the castle he’s holed up in. The place is a fortress Kim, but I found a possible entry through a medieval drainage system under the castle. I’ve arranged for scuba gear and a boat. Prepare for a wet insertion. Whoa. Kim are you sure you’re alright, your face is _super_ red now”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading the new chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them  
> For those annoyed by the bulk update, I can only apologise. We left off at Chapter 4 last time btw  
> I also went and fixed some typos in previous chapters. I hope this doesn't mess up stored reading progress. How the strange A03 backend acts is anyone's guess  
> No promises as to when the next update will be, but there will be more. I've outlined a few more chapters, and this story has got more legs than my HP one tbh

# Chapter 8

 

“Give me a hand with this, would you Ron?”

Ron had successfully managed to stop from getting an erection all the way here. He’d distracted himself in the plane, even with all of Kim’s fidgeting, turned sharply away when she’d started changing into her wetsuit on the boat. He even kept his mind straight when she’d complained it was a size too small, and so tight. The close confines of the ancient, rusty tunnel and pipe system pulled his attention from the way the neoprene hugged her body. But now, in the small cave they’d surfaced in, the suit was proving harder to take off than put on. Tugging it off her body gave him far too much of a view, and allowed too many opportunities to feel her skin. Particularly when one hard pull had her stumbling into him, her hands falling to his chest. Their eyes locked, then broke away, embarrassed.

The suit came free of her chest, revealing the expanse of pale skin, and a black bra, far lacier than anything Kim would usually wear on a mission. She kept a set of mission clothes at Ron’s place as well, but obviously not underwear. Ron tried to put it from his mind and got back to stripping the clinging material from her. He tugged it down over her hips, over her shapely bum, kneeling down, Kim placing her hands on his shoulders for support. Her panties matched her bra. What was that people said about a girl’s underwear matching? They wanted to be seen… By someone anyway.

Did she really like him that way? He’d never really imagined it could be possible. Fantasised definitely, but never believed it could happen. But Tara had made him wonder. And then this morning… And now he was kneeling in front of her, holding the suit down as she yanked her legs out, and her small black panties were right in front of his face.

And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back, and Ron felt himself cross that line between turgid and hard, getting harder. Ron had got more easily out of his wetsuit, and kneeling in his boxers, Kim noticed.

“Ron! Here? _Now_?!”

“I can’t help it! You’re…”

“What?”

He gesticulated at her body, now standing in nothing but her skimpy, matching underwear. Kim seemed to have forgotten just what she was wearing. After a confused look downwards her face started colouring, but a tiny smile made its way to her face as well.

“Oh. Uh. I… didn’t have time to change”

That didn’t explain why she had put them on in the first place. Or her outfit this morning. Or the way she’d… acted… in front of Tara. Did she really…

“Ron… You’re staring”

He was. He was still kneeling there in front of her, just staring at the thin bit of cotton that lay between them. His eyes shot back up. Kim’s eyes were wide, her expression unreadable, but she didn’t step back. He lifted his hands to the back of her knees, began to slide them slowly upward. He felt her shiver.

“Ron…”

Her tone was chastising, but it came out in a throaty whisper. Ron didn’t stop moving his hands upwards. She’d stop him before he got too far, if she didn’t like him. And if she did like him…

He leaned his head slowly forward, staring straight ahead again, straight at her. His hands reached her bum, and his head was so close his open mouth panted onto her mound.

“Ron…”

Her voice was higher pitched, more plaintive. He looked up at her. Her pupils were great black orbs in rings of emerald, her mouth was open, breathing near as hard as he was. He closed the distance, opening his mouth wide and pressing it over her. Kim gasped, and her hands shot into his hair. He dug his fingers into the flesh of her bum, his tongue shot out and pressed against her. She gasped again, moaned and clenched her fingers tightly, so hard he nearly pulled away to complain, but he didn’t want to stop. He lapped his tongue about inexpertly, poking and experimenting over the thin cotton covering, learning her by the way this spot made her gasp, and that one made her moan. He quickly found the little nubbin that must be her clitoris, and he began to pay more attention there, felt it subtly swell under his attentions. Kim was panting hard, gasping, calling his name again and again, pulling his head into her, pushing herself forward. It made him so hard it hurt.

“Ron… Ron I feel funny…”

Ron focused on what he was doing, sped up.

“No, Ron. Stop. I think I’m gonna…I’m…”

Her voice didn’t sound excited anymore. In fact it sounded increasingly weak. He glanced up in time to see Kim swoon, and a good thing too. He barely managed to catch her when she toppled forward, keeping her head from hitting the ground, but sprawling awkwardly himself. He rolled her gently onto her back.

“Kim? Kim?!”

He lightly tapped her cheek, shook her. Nothing. He pried one eye open, but her gaze was vacant. Just then he started to feel lightheaded himself. He spun his head about, searching the cave. There! A vent in the corner, the rippling distortions of the air telling of gas entering the room. And there! A camera. Pointed right at them. Shit! Shit shit _shit_!

What could he do? What could he do? The scuba gear! He surged to his feet, intent on getting on O2 mask on his face as quickly as possible, but the sudden movement made him incredibly dizzy, and he toppled back to the ground. He tried to crawl on his hands and knees, but every inching step had the blackness at the corners of his eyes encroaching more and more. He collapsed, just out of arm’s reach of the tank.

 

 

 

Kim’s head was pounding and her eyes still too heavy to lift when she realised something was very wrong. She was on her feet, but held there, upright, by tight bindings about her arms and wrists. Her shoulders ached. She forced bleary eyes apart, shut them tight again against piercing light. Slowly she pushed through the pain and weariness to force her eyes open. She was in a large room, only dimly lit she saw, now that her eyes had adjusted. She was up against one wall, bound to a concrete construction that could only have been designed for this, one of several along two sides of the room’s stone walls. Two struts came up from the ground, one of her feet shackled to either, meeting behind her back with the horizontal slab her arms were attached to. Heavy steel bands held her in place, and she could see no seam on either. Thick leather bands wrapped about her biceps as well, and she could only imagine how badly her wrists would be hurting now if they hadn’t been there. The bindings about her wrists were also padded with loose material, though that may have only been to keep her slipping loose. They didn’t look like they’d been designed with teenaged girls in mind. Teenaged girls dressed in nothing but their riskiest set of negligée, bought in secret even from her mother.

She forced her feet to take her weight, taking the strain off her arms. She sighed in relief, but Kim knew the awkward, spread apart posture the binding forced her to take would grow uncomfortable, even painful in time. Whoever had done this wanted her to be uncomfortable, but not in outright pain. Kim tried to still the growing panic, to clear her foggy, aching brain long enough to think her way out of this. She tested her bonds, she couldn’t even make them rattle or creak with all her strength.

She was still trying to work out what to do next when the double doors to her left burst open. Two red suited goons came into the room, awkwardly carrying… a bed frame? The thing was heavy if their grunting was anything to go by, queen sized or bigger, solid wooden struts and headboard. They placed it in the centre of the room, and sauntered back out, leering at her on their way. They returned some minutes later carrying a big mattress and a bundle of linen and pillows piled high atop it. She was greeted to the strange sight of two of Dr. Drakken’s henchmen making up a bed in what was pretty obviously a prison, possibly even a torture room. They leered again on their way out, but Kim held her head high.

She had been left alone for another few minutes, contemplating what the hell was going, on when they returned. This time they carried Ron between them, one holding him under the arm pits, the other by the legs. Their faces showed mild distaste, and Kim could see why. Like her Ron was dressed in nothing but his underwear, and he was very prominently erect. He was also bound, gagged and blindfolded, and they tossed him onto the bed like a sack of potatoes. He very nearly went rolling off, stopping just on the edge. His arms were tied behind his back, crisscrossing ropes weaving from his wrists to his elbows, forcing his shoulders backwards. His legs were similarly bound from his ankles to just below the knees.

“Hey!” Kim shouted at them.

They swung around and sneered at her.

“Pretty little thing ain’t she”

“Yeah”

“Boss wouldn’t mind if we just had a little taste would she?”

“Nah”

They chuckled at each other, started walking over to her, identical nasty grins on their faces. Kim did her best not to let the sudden fear and helplessness show.

Just then Shego strode in, pushing the doors aside with a loud bang, making everyone jump. She carried a duffle bag over her shoulder and a small device in her hand.

“You two. Out of my sight”

They scampered off quick as they could, and for the very first time in her life Kim was grateful to see the green skinned villainess. That probably wasn’t a good sign. Shego locked the doors, tossed the bag at the foot of the bed, then spun on Kim.

“Oh Princess. Look. At. _You_!”

Shego whistled. She strutted slowly over, feet walking an invisible line, hips swaying like a runway model.

“Mmmm. Don’t you think you’re a little young to be wearing something like this?”  
She licked her lips, trailed her finger softly along the edge of her bra, finger lightly tracing her skin, long black nail scraping behind. Kim shivered.

“I can see why the sidekick couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Or… his mouth at least”

What was she talking about? Oh. Oh no. The hazy memory of what had been happening as the black crept in around her eyes came flooding back. Shego held up the device she’d brought in. At the press of a button a section of the far wall slide open, revealing a large monitor. Another press and it suddenly lit up. Though the video was in black and white and had no sound, it was high enough resolution that you could clearly make her out, standing in her underwear with Ron’s face pressed between her legs. Kim was horrified to see her clutching fingers and gasping face, and Shego, who had been watching her reaction, chuckled. Kim’s face burned.

“What do you want Shego? What’s Drakken up to this time?”

“Who Drew? Oh he’s still licking his wounds, trying to come up with his next great scheme. I set this all up Princess.”

“What? Why?”  
“I wanted a rematch with the sidekick there of course”

She threw a thumb absently over her shoulder at Ron, still bound and gagged on the bed. Shego hadn’t even glanced at him once so far.

“Ron. Why? I’m the one you want to fight”

“Aw. Don’t be jealous now Princess. You’re still my favourite”

Shego patted her cheek patronisingly.

“But no one has ever _tossed_ me. Ever. Not even Hego. Until spindly arms over there pulled that glowy blue act. You can understand why I might be a little peeved about that. So I dipped into my nest egg a bit, hired out this rent-a-lair, borrowed dumb and dumber, and then left a nice little trail I knew your pet nerd would be able to follow.”

Her hand trailed idly about Kim’s body as she spoke, nail scraping along her breasts, her belly, up and down her ribs.

“The old drainage system was a trap of course. A deliberate weakness. That little cave is the only way into the castle proper, and the moment you got in I was watching. And Kim. You put on quite the show”

She turned about, stepping to Kim’s side and looking at the screen with a smile on her face. The video was on a loop, skipping them emerging into the cave and removing their scuba gear, as well as Ron climbing out of his wetsuit, going straight to him helping to pull hers off, starting again before the effects of the gas started to show. Right now Ron was inches away from her, and Kim had to watch her face go from anxious, to excited, to ecstatic as his head closed the distance.

“But possibly most interesting of all…”

Shego walked forward, came around the foot of the bed, walked to Ron’s side.

“Was this.”

She leaned down and grabbed him over his boxers.

“Hmph!”

Ron shouted into his gag, writhed about. Shego laughed.

“Careful sidekick. You’re gonna fall off.”

She let him go, moved one hand to his lower back, the other to his thighs, and rolled him towards the middle of the bed. Ron thrashed and kicked out, but with his arms tied behind his back, his legs together and his eyes covered, he was helpless. Shego laughed again.

“You’ve been out for nearly two hours Princess. Not only was the sidekick up and kicking in 45 minutes, but he’s been sporting this most _impressive_ piece of equipment the entire time”

Shego crawled onto the bed, moving slowly towards him.

“Now I’m not the kinda girl to sneak a peek under the Christmas tree, so I kept myself busy waiting for you to wake up. Editing that little video for one. And loading it to a private server only I have access to. _And_ setting up a time delay upload to a few dirty sites I like to visit. Unless I stop it, the whole world gets to watch Kim Possible get head from her sidekick in 12 hours.

Kim’s jaw dropped open, aghast, just as the Kim on the big screen dropped her jaw in ecstasy. Even Ron, who though blind and bound could still hear everything they were saying, went still.

“What do you want Shego?” Kim asked quietly.

“Hmm. Well I still want my rematch. You just surprised me sidekick, it won’t happen again.”

She lightly flicked the tip of Ron’s penis with one finger, and he squeaked and jumped.

“But I’m willing to wait a bit”

”What do you want. _Now_. Shego?” Kim said through clenched teeth.

Shego grinned.

“Well, you see. Whatever that meteorite did to me, I got more than glowing hands and green skin. I also got an itch that most men can’t scratch. Not many woman either.”

Her smile turned lascivious, her eyes lidded, and Kim felt her ears burn.

“And those few that can never last very long anyway. But I get the feeling…”

She grabbed hold of Ron again. He jumped again, but only a bit, then lay still.

“that something quite similar happened to you sidekick…”

Shego started stroking him.

“and you might just be able to scratch that itch. So what is it hmm? Did you come across a meteorite like me and my brothers?”

“Hmph!”

“What’s that? Cat got your tongue? Oh well, I’m sure that your Princess knows. Don’t you Kimmie?”

“Just leave him alone Shego. I’ll tell you whatever you want”

Shego sighed.

“It’s like you haven’t been listening Princess. I don’t really care what the cause is. Not if this is the result.”  
Shego’s index finger was suddenly covered in glowing green plasma, and she deftly cut through his underwear then ripped it away, his erection popping free, bouncing against his belly then hovering off it.

She whistled low.

“Mmm. That’s a very nice cock you got there sidekick. I can see why the Princess keeps you around”

“Shego. Please!”

Kim heard the desperation in her own voice, and hated it. But what could she do?

“Oh Princess. It must be hard watching your boyfriend with another woman. But you do see don’t you? That’s exactly why I waited for you to wake up.”

With that she leaned forward, grabbed Ron by the base, pointed him upwards and sank her head down onto him. Ron made an angry sound around his gag, tried to buck his hips away. Shego moved her hand from his penis to his chest, dug her nails in as she pushed him down. Her other she brought between his legs, nails similarly pointed, and when they clutched his testicles and squeezed lightly, Ron stilled. Seemingly satisfied, Shego brought her first hand back to his base, began pumping up and down, while her other hand released his balls from her nails, and cupped them in her palm.

The sounds coming from behind Ron’s gag turned slowly from protests to moans. And when his hips began to buck in time to her motions, Shego pulled her head up.

“There now. I knew you’d come around to it. So what’s it gonna be sidekick? I prefer an active partner. You gonna play nice if I untie you?”

She pulled the gag out of his mouth.

“Ki...”

His voice came out a croak. He wet his mouth, swallowed.

“Kim. Kim! Are you ok?!”

“I’m ok Ron. I’m fine”

“Yes yes. It’s very sweet that you’re worried about your Princess. Answer the question”

She grabbed him again. Firmly.

“Kim.”

His voice was plaintive.

“It’s ok Ron. It’s ok. We’ll figure this out. We always do”

Shego laughed.

“The way I see it, you’ve got only one thing to figure out. Do you want the world to see that video, or not?”

She pulled his blindfold off now. Ron squinted and blinked, spun his head around the room, trying to take in everything at once. He saw Kim and her predicament, and his expression turned pained and anxious. But then he turned to see the video, near the end of its loop now, where Kim was scrabbling at his hair and making the most embarrassing expressions imaginable. His face paled, and he turned back to her. Kim felt helpless, and it must have shown in her face. Ron’s expression drooped, but then hardened. He turned to Shego, and nodded firmly. Shego laughed and clapped her hands together.

“Ron! You don’t have to…”

“I do Kim. This is all my fault.”

“No Ron. It’s…”

But her voice trailed away. She couldn’t say it. Couldn’t tell him that she’d picked out her underwear just to entice him, hoping something like that would happen. Not in front of Shego. So she could only watch in frustration as Shego began to cut through his bonds.

 

 

 

Shego was having a blast. The sidekick had gone running over to the Princess as soon as he was free. Hobbled anyway, he had been tied up a while. He tugged and pulled at the bonds, but they inch thick solid steel loops that rolled back and locked behind two inches of solid concrete. Only the computer controlled release could free Possible, so Shego lay idly back on the bed, grinning.

“That’s not gonna work sidekick. And even if it did, you’re forgetting the video, remember?”

“I’m not Shego. I’ll do what you want. But you don’t have to keep Kim locked up like this”

“Hmm. Tell you what. You impress me, and I’ll think about letting her go. Provided she promises to play nice as well of course”

They stared at each other a moment, but Possible looked away first, her eyes going downward. He turned about.

“Fine.”

She smirked.

“Right then. First off, you’re gonna fuck me like you fuck her. Then, I’m gonna point out all the things you’re doing wrong. Then you’re gonna get in a bit of practice. _Then_ you can try and impress me.”

He looked aghast, jaw dropping open, and Shego laughed again.

“Well? Come on then. Unless you’ve changed your mind? I can release the video now if you prefer. We could all sit tight and watch the internet break. How many lonely pervs do you think will download it in the first hour? Do you know there’s already fake porn of her out there? I bet you do. Can you imagine what they’ll do with the real deal?”

The sidekick walked slowly forward, each step seeming heavier and harder than the last. But he got to the bed side, came onto his edge on his knees, that magnificent tool pointing straight at her. Who would have thought it? His hands rose awkwardly, fell back again.

“Oh don’t leave me sitting here all night sidekick. How do you start? Bit of groping, bit of foreplay? Or do you just dive right in. I know how horny teenagers get, but surely you gotta loosen her up a bit before porking her with that thing”

He looked away from her, his face colouring, lighting those big billboard ears up. She glanced over at the Princess, who looked similarly uncomfortable.

“Unless… Oh no. You haven’t done it yet. Have you?”

Neither said anything, but their expressions said it all.

“Ha! So that’s what the skimpy black underwear’s about. Trying to get the nervous boyfriend over the first time jitters huh?”

Again neither said anything, though they both coloured again. Teenagers. So easy to embarrass. But they didn’t look all that embarrassed, more… guilty? The Princess in particular.

“Oh Kim. Oh Kimmie Kimmie Kimmie. What have you done? Are you trying to steal him from another woman?”

Once again her expression said it all. Shego clapped delightedly.

“You are! Ha!”

The boy’s face spun to hers, shock written plain upon it. The Princess couldn’t meet his eye, and her face was possibly even redder than before. Ah teen drama. Very amusing. From the outside anyway.

“Kim?”

It was hardly a whisper from the blonde haired boy, and Shego chuckled softly to herself. She could imagine what was going on. Sidekick liked her, obviously, but didn’t think she felt the same way. So he moved on, and the Princess got jealous. Well, she was about to get even more so. She stood up off the bed and walked around to place herself between the two, her back to the boy. She looked over her shoulder at him.

“Undress me”

She turned back around to meet the Princess’s angry glare. A few moments later she heard him get up off the bed and step towards her. She didn’t look around as she felt him find the zipper behind her neck. Nor as she it slowly down her spine. She did love it when someone else peeled the suit off her. His hands came up to her shoulder, pushing the material apart and over them. He pulled it down and she let her arms slide out. He kept going, pulling the one piece suit over her hips, down her legs, revealing her dark green, nearly black underwear.

“Do you like them Princess? I was wearing something much more practical, but after seeing what you were rocking today I just couldn’t be shown up”

The Princess only had an angry glare for her. Shego laughed and spun around on the sidekick, catching his eyes shooting away from her. She smirked.

“How about you hmm? Do you like what I’m wearing?”

“Yeah, sure” he mumbled.

“Oh come now. You not even looking”

He forced his eyes back, and for all the look of shame he shot the Princess, she saw his nostrils flare and eyes go wide.

“Hmm. That’s better. But I believe I told you to undress me. You haven’t finished yet.”

His wide eyes met hers, and he took a shaking step in, hand reaching tentatively behind her back. Despite his obvious nervousness he managed to unclasp her bra one handed on the first attempt. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he blushed.

“Did your girlfriend teach you that sidekick? What’s her name anyway?”

“Leave her out of it Shego”

He practically _growled_ at her. Hello, looks like the boy’s got a spine after all. And the girl was apparently more than just a handy way to get over his heroine crush.

“You’ll get everything you want sidekick. If you do a good enough job”

“I have a name you know”

“Oh you want me to call you by your name do you? Well. You know what you have to do”

She made her voice purr at the end of her sentence, delighted in the choked protestations from behind her. The boy for his part seemed torn between anger and lust. Just how she liked them. He yanked her bra down and off, flung it across the room. His fingers tucked into the band of her panties and he hesitated. But after a moment he pulled them down, kneeling to lower them all the way to the floor. Then his sudden fury died as he found himself face to face with her womanhood. His face fell into open awe, and Shego had to suppress a laugh.

“Seems you’ve only had half an education sidekick. Go sit on the bed. I’ll teach you the rest”

He scowled at her, but did as she said. She turned around again and stroked the Princess’s cheek.

“Don’t be angry now. You’ll thank me later. The first time is always more awkward than fun, especially if you’re both virgins. He blows too fast, you don’t know what to do with yourself. It takes a few times to get it down. By the time I’m done with him he’ll be able to show you a great time. Watch closely and you’ll even learn a thing or two yourself”

Shego patted her cheek, and laughed at the sour expression she wore. Then she sauntered over to the bed. The sidekick sat on the edge, staring at her. She pointed imperiously behind him, and he shuffled into the middle, lay down on his back. She stepped up onto the bed, walked toward him, putting on her best hunting expression. And the boy definitely looked hunted. His eyes flashed about, scouring her body, shooting to the Princess, the door, back to her body again… She stepped over him, one foot on either side of his pelvis, and his eyes locked on her centre now.

“First time you’ve seen one isn’t it”

He nodded slowly, not looking away. Shego reached down, tilted her hips forward and spread her lips apart with one hand, letting him have a proper look at her. His eyes grew wide, his pupils huge. He lifted himself up onto his elbows, looked about to push himself up further, but Shego placed on foot on his chest and pushed him back down.

“Later sidekick. I’ve waited long enough. Time to test my theory”

She squatted down, grabbed hold of him and pointed him to her centre. She shuffled about, pressing onto him. His eyes, however, were on the Princess.

“Sure you want to be looking over there sidekick? You only lose your V card once you know”

His eyes seemed to drag unwillingly back, but once they’d locked on where their bodies met, there they stayed. She smiled in satisfaction, and slowly lowered herself onto him. She felt herself spreading, and spreading. Christ he was big. Not the biggest she’d ever had, but up there, and she very nearly backed off when suddenly his head popped into her. She gasped, and he groaned, his chest heaving. Slowly, slowly, she let herself sink all the way down. She was panting herself by the time her bum rested on his thighs. She threw her head back, a shiver running down her spine as he hilted all the way inside her. She’d had bigger, and broader. Men and toys both. But for some reason she’d never felt this full before. He seemed to press against every sensitive spot she had at once, and her whole womanhood tingled around him. She’d never felt anything like it.

He twitched inside her, and it felt like a hammer blow to her senses. She slumped forward, keeping her body up with straight arms on his chest. Such a scrawny body, such a beastly cock. The sidekick for his part seemed torn between pleasure and pain, ecstasy and wracking guilt. She stroked his cheek, almost gently.

“Don’t think about her sidekick. Think about this”

She clenched down on him, as hard as she could, then pushed herself slowly up again. He gasped, his eyes rolling back. She pulled him nearly all the way out, then slammed back down. His eyes shot open again, fixed on hers, a breathy shout of surprise and pleasure escaping his mouth. Shego grinned, began to lift herself up again. His attention was fully on her now, and Shego revelled in it. She dropped down again, then clenched tight and pulled up. She started a slow rhythm, began to roll her hips a little as well so soon she was riding him expertly. She would tilt her hips forward as she neared the bottom, hold him tight and pull upwards, slowly tilted her hips back again on the way. At the very top she released him, sank quickly back down, then started again. Over and over, roll, clench, pull, release. She picked up speed, and soon the room was filled the sounds of gasps and moans and slapping flesh. His eyes bounced between their joining bodies and her bouncing breasts. She brought one hand up to massage one, licked her lips at him when he finally looked her in the eyes. As she’d expected, the sidekick didn’t last long.

“Ah. Ah! Shego. I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum!”

He tried to push her off, but Shego sank down and stayed there. She started instead to roll back and forth on him, keeping him all the way inside, squeezing and releasing him rhythmically. She smirked down at his expression, the height of agony, of ecstasy.

“Shego! Hah! Hngg!”

She felt the hot slap of his ejaculation.

And her world... Exploded!

The most sudden orgasm of her life crashed into her, shockingly intense. Her sight blurred and her ears buzzed. The room was filled with a loud, low caterwaul, and as her vision swam slowly back into focus, she realised it was coming from _her_! She shook uncontrollably around him. It felt like sparks were shooting off from inside of her, right from where she felt the hot liquid pooling within. They ran up and down her spine, filled her belly, raced all the way down her arms and legs, setting her toes and fingers to tingling. She flopped bonelessly onto him, and just as she felt her orgasm diminishing he twitched inside her, just twitched, and a second rolled over the first. She curled her toes and dug her fingers into his chest. He cried out, and she realised she was drawing blood.

She straightened her fingers, but they felt wooden and responded slowly. She hadn’t drawn blood without meaning to since her very first time. She tried to think when the last time she’d come that hard was, but she wasn’t sure she ever had. And it had come nearly out of nowhere! Sure his cock felt better than most, better than any if she was honest. And a good creampie felt nice and all, particular when a guy could manage the sheer volume she felt deep inside. But she’d never come from one. Not ever. And now this.

She pushed herself weakly up, just enough so she could look in his eyes. She’d never looked at them this close. They were a deep brown, gentle eyes. Soulful eyes. How the hell had this soft boy ended up in her world?

“What…”

It was her turn for her voice to come out a croak. She swallowed.

“Just what in the hell happened to you sidekick?”

He panted a few times, struggled to catch his breath. Finally though he managed to string a sentence together.

“Let…hah. Let Kim go… and I’ll tell you”

Shego snorted.

“Alright. You’ve earned that. But remember, only if she plays nice”

They both looked over. The Princess’s face was nearly as red as her hair, and she seemed to be breathing almost as hard as they were. Her knees were buckled inward, as if she’d been trying to press her legs together, but the restraints wouldn’t let her.

Shego rolled off the sidekick, trying not to moan as he slid out of her. He was still rock hard. She felt achingly empty, and had to fight the impulse to pin him down and jump back on top.

“Well Princess. Are you going to play nice? No fighting, remember? I leave satisfied or everyone sees that.”

She pointed behind her back where the video was still playing, had been the whole time, forcing the teen to watch it at and them at the same time. She looked down, mumbled something inaudible.

“Hmm? What was that?”

“I’ll play nice” she said, louder.

“Promise?”

“Promise” she said in a small voice.

Shego thought she was going to be harder to break than that. But things were definitely going her way, so she wasn’t about to question her good luck. She searched about the bed, found the control device. A few clicks and the binding around the girl’s wrists and ankles rotated back into the concrete, freeing her. Almost anyway, the leather bands around her biceps had been an afterthought, like the padding in the metal bands, sparing the Princess a bit of pain. She let out a single sob at being so close to freedom, but not quite. The sidekick leapt out of bed, pushing roughly past Shego to get to her.

“Hey!”

But he paid her no mind, running to the struggling teen’s side, scrabbling to undo the straps. Shego still felt tingly and lightheaded, limbs heavy, in too good a mood to stay angry. The Princess collapsed in his arms when he got the last one undone, and holding her close he sank to the ground. Shego chuckled again. The Princess had been standing upright perfectly fine a second before, her little swoon had no doubt been something of an act. And look at the way she stroked his cheek now, and he looked down at her like there was nothing else in the world, concern writ plain on his features, rubbing at the red marks around her wrists and ankles. They talked softly to each other, too soft for Shego to make out. Some of her amusement faded into annoyance. She cleared her throat loudly, and they looked about.

“Forgetting something?”

He frowned, looked down at the Princess, then about the room. Finally he stood, picking her up in his arms, carrying her like… well, a princess. And the Princess looked surprised as Shego felt that those skinny arms did the job so easily. Obviously not wanting to leave her on the cold ground, but with nowhere else to go, he started carrying her to the bed, giving Shego an eyeful of his still iron hard erection, glistening with their juices. She resisted the urge to go toss the redhead aside and pull him down to her. Instead she pushed herself languidly up against the headboard, grabbing a few pillows to prop herself up in a suitably regal fashion. She spread her legs apart just so, a natural enough posture, but giving them both an eyeful. She could feel his release start to ooze out of her, and she had to hide the little shivers that went shooting up her spine at the sensation. There was definitely something up with that boy’s spunk.

They settled on the far corner of the bed from her, still holding each other, but also, Shego noticed, flashing guilty glances between her legs. The both of them. Hello…

“So what is it sidekick? Cosmic space powers? Science experiment gone wrong? What?”

“It was uh… well we think… it’s…” he mumbled something low and incoherent.

“Louder sidekick.”  
“Mystical Monkey Magic” he forced the words out as if they were bitter to say.

“Mystical Monkey… what, like Fisk is always going on about?”

“You know Monkey Fist?” the Princess asked.

“Ha! Yes, we met before he picked that stupid name for himself. He hired me for a job once. Couldn’t shut up about it, how it was going to give him ‘ultimate power’. So that’s how you fought your way out of the lair last week.”

“Uh yeah. I barely even remember that. I remember you were about to hurt Kim,” here he tightened his arms around her, “then everything just goes hazy”

“Hmm. Well you’re gonna have to figure out how to make it work without Princess here about to get it”

“Huh?” he said.

“What?” Kim said at the same time.

“I still want my rematch remember. No good fighting you like you are now is there?”

“Yes… but…”

Shego laughed at the baffled expressions.

“Oh! Come one. You don’t think I’ve really been _trying_ to hurt you all this time do you?”

“Of course I do! You come at me with everything you have every time. You’re the toughest person I’ve ever fought, and I’m including my grandma!”

Shego smirked, then she rolled of the bed.

“Not everything Kimmie”

She swayed her hips from side to side seductively as she strolled to the concrete struts that had held the Princess a minute before. She ignited her hand, holding it high for them to see, then slashing it rapidly down. A large chunk of concrete smashed to the ground. She turned her head about to drink in their shocked expressions. Smirking, she spun the rest of the way about on her heel, then stalked back to them.

“See?”

“But then, why…”

Shego shrugged.

“You’re a good fight. You’ll get better in time. No need to nip that in the bud. I get few enough challenges as it is”

She climbed back onto the bed, rolled onto her back and spread her legs apart. She snapped her fingers.

“Right enough talk. Time for round two sidekick. And you’re on top this time. Impress me”

“Shego. You don’t really mean to keep going do you?” the Princess asked.

Shego laughed.

“Oh Princess, we haven’t even started. Sidekick. Chop chop.”

They looked at each other a moment, then he slowly let her go and started towards Shego. He missed the little gesture she made behind his back, reaching out to him, but Shego didn’t, and she smirked at the Princess, who blushed and looked away. Looks like she had it bad. Shego didn’t really get it herself, especially considering she couldn’t have discovered what a good lay he was yet. But hey, to each their own.

He shifted himself up between her legs and Shego gave him an appraising up and down. His face was nothing special, too many freckles, ears too big, chin a little weak. But she’d seen men who grew into their faces, and… she did like his eyes. Not much of a body to speak of, but it made that monster cock seem all the bigger. Still… She stroked his chest.

“You should put on a little muscle sidekick. Do that and let the word spread about his,” she brought her hand down, rubbed her palm on his head. “and you’ll be beating them off with a stick.”

“Uh. Thanks. I think”

Shego saw the Princess scowl behind his back, but at him this time, not her. Ha!

“Now come on already”

Shego wiggled her hips, brought one hand up to her breast and rolled a nipple between her fingers. His nostrils flared again. His hand shook slightly as he took hold of himself, pushed it downwards and began probing between her folds.

“Ah! Lower sidekick. No better way to announce you’re a virgin than trying to put it in there”

His ears glowed red, and Shego laughed. He pushed down lower, searching, searching, then finding her entrance.  
“Mmm. That’s it lover boy.”

He began to push his hips forward, spreading her apart. He popped inside and they both gasped. He pushed slowly all the way in, and Shego felt full again, the tingling starting back up again. His expression spoke volumes of sweet agony, relishing in the feeling of his first woman, but wracked by guilt at the same time. Whatever his conflicted feelings he was aroused as she’d ever felt a man, she could feel his pounding heartbeat through him, and every twitch sent little waves of pleasure surging out. He’d felt good the first time, but she was extra sensitive now, much more so than just an orgasm or two should have made her. She laughed suddenly. He frowned self-consciously.

“What? What did I do?”

“Ha ha! Oh you’re doing fine sidekick. I was just thinking. You’re probably the only guy in the world who can actually say he has a magic cock”

“So… so it feels… good?”

A rare charitable mood came over Shego. It was the boy’s first time after all, and he was making a good effort of it. Besides, a little self-confidence goes a long way in the sack. She wrapped her legs slowly around him, pulled him in even closer, lifted her hand up to his cheek.

“It feels incredible sidekick. You have one of the nicest tools I’ve ever seen. Even without your monkey mojo you could make just about any girl feel good. And with it…”

She rolled her hips into him, and he groaned.

“with it… Well, let’s just say you’re scratching my itch.”

He smiled weakly, twitched again inside her, and Shego didn’t have to fake a moan for his gratification. She loosened her legs, but kept them wrapped around him.

“Come on then sidekick. Start moving.”

 

 

 

Kim sat awkwardly at the foot of the bed. She didn’t want to watch them, it just was impossible not to. The only other things to see in the room were stone walls and the still looping video of her and Ron in the cave. The only sounds were the creaking of bed springs, the slapping of skin, throaty moans and gasps, and the shaking voice of Shego giving the occasional instruction and encouragement. Even her nose was assaulted by them, the heady smell of Ron that she was familiar with, mixed with a sharp, tangy scent that must be Shego.

She felt a riot of conflicting emotions. Anger and confusion, hurt and jealously. And a deep shame at the overriding lust that kept her eyes locked on Ron pounding in and out of the green skinned villainess. Ron was obviously enjoying himself, and why wouldn’t he? She remembered how he’d reacted the first time he’d seen her picture, he thought she was hot. And now he was having sex with her! Shego didn’t need to tell him to pay attention to her breasts. He’d quickly brought one hand up and his head down, massaging one breast while pulling the other’s nipple into his mouth. Shego had gasped and moaned, wrung her fingers through his hair. Then she’d pulled his face up to hers, and she’d kissed him! And after a stunned moment, Ron started kissing her back!

Kim couldn’t help herself. She shifted slowly up the bed, getting herself a better view. Shego, of course, noticed, and when Ron’s head was buried in her chest again she gave Kim a self-satisfied smirk that made her blood boil. Ron on the other hand seemed to have forgotten she was there altogether, and that this was supposed to be onerous blackmail. He was panting and pawing and clutching at Shego, kissing and licking and softly biting everywhere his mouth could reach. Her smirk had fallen away under the assault, seemingly lose herself just as deeply in him. Her nails scraped red lines down his arms, his chest, his back. Her toes curled and she fisted the sheets in her hands. She bucked her hips and squeezed her legs in time with his thrusts. She came again suddenly, her legs thrashing out and shaking, then wrapping about him so hard she heard Ron grunt. Her arms clutched his back as well, pulled him down. She dug her teeth into his shoulder, biting down hard. Ron cried out, but he didn’t stop rocking his hips into her.

Finally she released him, and Ron started up with long steady strokes again. Shego clutched at his shoulders.

“Hah! Stop. Oh! Ah! Give me… I need a break. Ah! Stoppable!”

When she cried his name Ron seemed to swell with pride. He grasped her by the hips, began to speed up, pushing her back as he retreated, pulling her violently forward as he drove back in. He built to a furious tempo and Shego was soon screaming. Actually screaming! Kim wasn’t sure half the time if she was shouting ‘Stop’ or ‘Stoppable’. She wasn’t sure Shego was either.

With one final, powerful thrust and a cry of pleasure Ron came as well, his back arching as he threw his head back and drove his hips forward. Shego thrust her own hips skyward and shook like a leaf, shouting out with him, then her eyes rolled back and she sagged down to the bed, limp as a doll. Ron leaned forward, keeping himself up with an arm beside her.

“Shego? Shego are you alright?”

But the woman lay insensate to world. Ron looked over at Kim.

“I think… I think she passed out”

As he said the words Shego groaned, slowly shook her head and opened her eyes.

“Ugh. Where am… what the… sidekick?”

Shego took everything in, looked down at Ron still inside her, Kim at her side, and she blushed. She actually blushed! She cleared her throat, brought her hands down to push Ron away. He complied, his penis popping out of her and bouncing up, still not flagging in the least. He sat back, panting still and placing his hands behind him to hold himself up. Shego shuffled back, propped herself up against the headboard. Sweat plastered a few strands of black hair to her scalp, the rest was a wild mess. Her breasts rose and fell with her heavy breaths. Her lower lips were an abused red, already dribbling white onto the messy sheets.

“Well…” she cleared her throat “um… good job sidekick. Still a lot to learn of course, but a fine first effort”

Kim pointed at her.

“Ron made you pass out! I’d say that gets us off the hook.”

Shego scowled at her.

“I meant what I said. When I’m good and satisfied you’re home free. But do you really think I’m gonna be happy with only two rounds after I finally found a man who can do… that” Her cheeks reddened again. “Besides. He does still have a lot to learn. The marvellous monkey whatever is great and all, but he needs to use his hips better, and his hands. It’s just a bit hard to teach someone when your brain is getting fried by magical orgasms.”

Now it was Kim’s turn to blush. Did it really feel all that good? Shego did seem to have a lot of experience. Maybe that’s why his cum tasted good as well. Shego was tapping her chin now. Every moment that passed she regained more of her composure, relaxing into her posture, looking ever more the queen in repose, whatever her dishevelled state.

“Though you know. It would be much easier to coach him from the sidelines.”

She turned an evil grin on Kim, who felt the blood drain from her face.

“Oh no. No way Shego. You’re not forcing Kim to have sex with me. That’s too far”

“Something tells me I won’t be forcing her.”

He looked over to her, confusion and a little bit of hope flashing over his features. This was way too sudden, and definitely not how she’d hoped to lose her virginity.

“I… Ron has a girlfriend. I couldn’t…”

Shego smirked, pushed herself away from the headboard and crawled over on hands and knees. Kim saw Ron’s eyes go to her behind almost immediately. She came right up to Kim who felt herself shrinking backwards. Shego didn’t stop till her head was right next to Kim’s.

“Think about it Princess” she whispered in her ear, “You can tell Susie Sweetheart I made you do it. Made you both do it. She gets a man who actually knows what he’s doing, and you get to bone down with the boy wonder. I promise, he won’t disappoint. Especially not with my guiding hand.”

Shego ran a hand along her leg as she spoke, and Kim found her eyes locked with Ron’s, his expression confused. As she spoke the hand got higher, and Kim’s gaze went lower. Her legs spread quite on their own accord, and as Shego said ‘hand’, she placed her own right on Kim’s centre. She gasped, eyes fixed on Ron’s erection.

“Ok”

It was only a breath, but it was all the consent that Shego needed. She pushed Kim down onto her back. With two deft swipes of suddenly glowing fingers she cut through her bra and panties both.

“Hey! Those were expensive!”

“Oh be quiet Princess. This is way sexier than just taking them off. Just look at him”

Indeed, Ron had risen up to his knees, and seemed to be holding himself back from rushing forward, his hands lifting and falling, fingers clutching the air, staring at the ruined underwear that now so loosely covered her. Shego peeled the pieces slowly off of her, and Ron’s eyes widened. He’d seen her breasts before, touched them even, by you wouldn’t believe it by the way his gaze burned into her as her bra fell away. And when Shego pulled her panties off, revealing her tuft of red hair and already swollen lips, his eyes seemed fit to burst. Shego crooked her finger at him, and he almost fell over scrambling forward. He came right up between her legs, Kim spreading them before she even realised what she’d done. He sunk his knees into the mattress below and either side of her bum, placed one hand on her hip and with the other took hold of himself. His gaze fixed between her legs he started to point it downwards. Kim felt a sudden panic. This was happening way too fast! But suddenly Shego covered her with her hand.

“Ah ah ah sidekick. Put that thing away before you take someone’s eye out. Lie down. Flat. On your belly. It’s time for you to learn the sweet art of cunnilingus.”

 

 

It was the most incredible sensation Kim had ever experienced. His tongue on her, around her, _in_ her! It was nothing like when she’d touched herself, or even when she’d rubbed herself to completion on top of him. She barely noticed Shego’s amused lecturing, except to feel the results. But however amazingly she thought Ron was doing, it wasn’t pleasing Shego.

“No no. You’re doing it all wrong. Ugh. Just move aside. Let me show you.”

_‘Wait. What?!’_

Suddenly Ron was gone, and just as suddenly Shego had replaced him.

“Wait. Shego. I don’t… I’m not a…”

But Shego ignored her altogether and buried her head in her crotch. Oh. Oh god! Ron _was_ doing it wrong.

“There see?”

And Ron replaced her again, awkwardly copying what she had been doing a moment before. Shego didn’t move away though, staying down between her legs next to Ron. Kim heard even less now, just murmurs and whispers and laughs, and the ever louder pounding of her heart in her ears. Suddenly Ron’s finger pressed into her and she shrieked in surprise. He snapped his head up to her in shock and Kim felt her ears begin to burn. But Shego soon drew his attention back down, and Ron began to move his finger slowly in and out. They traded places back and force, fingers and tongues and teeth and lips, rubbing and biting and pressing and sucking. Kim thought she was going to go mad. Then she _did_ go mad. Her vision tunnelled and her whole body shook, waves of pleasure surging out from below. She flopped back, panting and moaning, trying desperately to catch her breath, hoping they weren’t about to start right back up again. Hoping they would.

“She’s ready”

What? No she wasn’t ready. She definitely wasn’t ready. But suddenly Ron was looming over her, and Shego was at her side. She grabbed his shaft and pointed it down at Kim’s entrance, lining him up. There was no way he’d fit. He was simply too big. She didn’t have to tell him not to put it in, because he just wouldn’t be able to. And that would be the end of it. Then she was looking in his eyes, big and round and brown and full of affection, and she was opening her mouth, trying to tell him something. But no words came out. What was she trying to tell him again?

Ron leaned forward, placing one hand on her hip, the other to the side of her ribs. And then he was spreading her apart, forcing her open. Just when she thought she’d die from the unnatural feeling his head popped inside her. It was simultaneously better and worse. And it got even better, even worse. He pushed slowly into her, achingly slowly. She wanted him to pull out. Wanted him to hurry up and get it all inside of her. Wanted him to stay right where he was forever, and never ever move again. Oh god it felt so good! And then he was all the way in, filling gaps she never knew she had, his weight heavy on her, hips pressing her into the soft mattress. Kim gasped and moaned and clutched him around the shoulders.

“Don’t move. Stay still Ron. Hah. Just… stay still”

“Ok KP. Whatever you need”

Kim looked into his face, sheening with sweat, eyes wide and caring. She grabbed his face and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. Forget everything else. Forget Tara and Monique and Shego. Forget monkey magic and blackmail. She was having sex with Ron! And it felt incredible!

 

 

Ron had lost count of their orgasms. He was fairly sure he was on eight. Maybe nine. The first one he’d shot into Kim had made her shake and scream as Shego had, falling limp and unconscious a moment later. She hadn’t come around as fast as Shego, and by the time she’d woken he was already driving into Shego again. They were all covered in sweat and cum, hair plastered to scalps, skin sticking together and peeling apart. He thought that watching Kim and Shego kiss over his shaft might have been the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. But then watching her go down on Shego while he ploughed her from behind bumped it down a few minutes later. Every ejaculation seemed to be little less intense for the girls, something Shego noted at some point, but he never seemed to get soft, and the sheer volume of his cum only slowly decreased. Shego was good to her word as well, guiding and directing not only Ron, but Kim as well. Together they contorted Kim into all sorts of positions, her cheerleader flexibility leaving nothing off the table. He spent as much time on his back as they did, Shego showing Kim how to roll and ride and control him from above. Finally though, finally, they collapsed together in a heap. They shuffled around to lay on the bed properly, Kim to one side of him, Shego the other. Ron only slowly drooped down into softness, and he was certain that if either of them showed the slightest interest he’d be at full mast again in no time.

“Damn sidekick. I can honestly say that was the best sex of my life”

Shego sounded genuinely surprised to hear herself say it.

“Me too” he quipped

“Me three” Kim joined in, laughing.

Shego chuckled.

“Yes, yes. A fine performance from the two virgins. And you’re a quick study sidekick. You’ll go far”

“Don’t you think I’ve earned you calling me by name Shego?

“Mmm. Probably. But I like calling you that. She’s the Princess, you’re the sidekick.”

“Ha! Fine, fine. I surrender”

He leaned down and kissed her. Shego seemed shocked a moment, frozen in place. But then she returned the kiss. It was slow, and gentle, nothing like the passionate tongue wrestling from before. Kim made an annoyed sound, and he turned around, kissing her just the same way. He turned back to Shego, but she turned her head away, pushed herself up, a troubled expression on her face.

“Shego”

“Who’s thirsty? I know I am. You two stay there. I’ll go fetch us something.”

Shego jumped out of the bed, snatched her remote control from where it had fallen on the floor. A few presses turned the video off, another few unlocked the door. She walked around the bed, spotted something at the base.

“Oh would you look at that” she walked over and picked it up, showing them a black duffel. “Forgot all about my bag of tricks. Very impressive sidekick, I always end up having to pull these out. Ah well, next time”

“Next time?”

But she was already striding from the room, snatching her suit from the ground on the way out. Ron got a funny feeling, and got up to follow her, Kim voicing a little complaint. But the door slammed shut before he got there, and he heard the sound of the lock engaging.

“Shego?!”

“Don’t worry sidekick. The door will unlock in half an hour. But I’ll be long gone by then. Do me a favour and don’t destroy the place on your way out, I’d like my security deposit back”

Kim had joined him, trying to force the door open.

“Shego! You can’t just leave us here like this. After all that?”

“I’ll keep my word too. No one but us will see that video. Bye kiddies. It was fun”

“Shego!” he shouted again, banging on the door, but all he heard was her footsteps retreating away.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, then flushed and looked away. It was suddenly so awkward. How was he supposed to look her in the eye now, after… everything? What’s more, neither of them had a stitch of clothing to wear, and nowhere in particular to place their eyes. Ron couldn’t help but admire her body out the corner of his eye. Surely he should have had his fill by now right? But her gentle curves, her ravished hair and perky breasts kept pulling his eyes over. And there beneath the patch of red hair he’d only ever dreamed of seeing, a little trail of white was dribbling down her leg. He could hardly believe it, but he was growing hard again. And Kim it seemed was having as much difficulty keeping her eyes to herself.

By the time the lock clicked open, they were too busy to even notice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay between chapters. As with Fugue, my Harry Potter story, the writing has been a bit slower and harder than before. And as with that story, I promise that if I do abandon this story, I'll tell you all. But no promises when the next chapter will come.   
> Hope you all enjoy :)

# Chapter 9

                                                                               

So... He wasn’t a virgin anymore. Ron’s first time had been the kind of experience adolescent teens only dream of. A three-way with one other virgin and one experienced partner, both of whom with super model level hotness? Ron was not complaining. The only problem was that he had a girlfriend. And she hadn’t been involved. How was he going to tell her? Should he tell her? He didn’t want to lie to Tara, but would simple omission count? Some would say no, but Ron knew it would eat him up inside. He had to tell her.

She’d dump him of course, who wouldn’t in her position? He’d only just started to get to know the blonde cheerleader, but the thought still made him terribly sad. They’d never get to go watch that movie properly now. But there was no getting around it. He could have told her that Shego had forced herself on him, forced him on Kim as well, but that wouldn’t have been the whole truth. It also certainly wouldn’t explain the time he and Kim had spent together after Shego had left. Should he ask Kim out after Tara had dumped him? He should at least wait a while, he didn’t want to seem callous. But did it matter really if Kim would still be coming round to ‘help’?

They’d got back to Middleton late on Sunday evening. They’d fallen asleep for most of the flight back, smiling shyly at each other on awakening. They’d both got to worrying that he hadn’t used a condom. Shego was blasé about it. Apparently she was immune to disease, and couldn’t have children, more side-effects or her exposure and subsequent powers.  But Kim did not have that advantage, and if Mrs Dr P was right, and she nearly always was, he was super fertile. Kim contemplated getting a morning after pill, but she’d been told they could be pretty awful. So after their lift had dropped Ron off, she’d snuck into his room. Somehow Ron still had the reserves to fill the sample cup they’d left behind the day before. Ron hoped the vasectomy had taken. He didn’t want to be a father just yet.

Ron dragged himself out of bed. He’d been stressing over the problem all night, going round and round in circles. He didn’t remember drifting off, but when he woke his mind jumped straight back on track. He pulled on his bathrobe, covering his morning erection and stumbling out his room. He went through his morning routine on autopilot. He’d gotten pretty good at getting ready with a raging hard on, and usually by the time Kim arrived he’d eaten breakfast, made them both some lunch, packed his bag, even laid out his clothes for the day. He was halfway through making sandwiches when he realised something was off.

 

 

 

So… She wasn’t a virgin anymore. Kim had thought many times about what her first time would be like. Usually there was a romantic dinner first, maybe a long walk on a beach somewhere. Ron had been involved in some of those fantasies, and absent in others. Of course he’d been the starring actor more and more these past few weeks, and she was pretty happy that it had been him in the end. But she had not planned on anyone else being there, _especially_ not Shego.

Shego. She could still remember the feel of her lips, her caresses, the taste of her centre, just as vividly as the sensation of Ron spreading her inexorably apart, the unearthly ecstasy of him shooting deep inside of her. She’d forced their first kiss, pushed Kim’s head down between her legs the first time, but Kim hadn’t needed any prodding thereafter. She’d enjoyed it. Enjoyed being with Shego as much as Ron by the end. And she couldn’t deny that Shego had made it more enjoyable. Ron had started out clumsy, his weird magical semen possibly the only thing making them feel good, but as the effect had faded Ron had got more skilled under Shego’s guiding hand. All those positions and angles, the rhythms she’d taught them, the way she’d stripped away their inhibitions… Kim knew she should feel conflicted, guilty even, and on any other day she might have. But Kim couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this good, this energised.

She leapt out of bed far earlier than usual, despite having got very little sleep. The world seemed to be brighter than usual, more vibrant. She wondered if everyone felt this way after their first time. Shego had said that Ron was special, not that she’d needed anyone to tell her that, but coming from the cynical villainess sure meant something. She’d rushed about getting ready with a skip in her step, kissing her parents on the cheeks, even being nice to the tweebs. Not even her mother’s knowing smile could ruin her good mood. Her smile got even broader when her Kimmunicator beeped.

“Hi Ron. I’m on my way”

“Uh. Hi Kim. That’s just the thing though KP. You don’t need to”

 

 

He’d gone down by himself! He’d just gone about his day like before, not even trying for bad thoughts or jumping in a cold shower like before, and his erection had gone away!

“Booyah!”

Ron did a little hop and a skip. Oh sure there had been some great developments thanks to his unruly erections, but he was still glad to see the end of them. Maybe now he could actually have a normal relationship. Oh yeah, he still had to tell Tara. His good mood slowly deflated.

And what did this mean for him and Kim? He was fairly sure now that she had feelings for him as well, but if he asked her out would she think he only wanted sex? However uncomfortable he could get trying to hide himself, the solution had always been mind-blowing. Now it would all slow right down again. No blowjobs in the morning, or in school. No feeling breasts and kissing girls whenever he got the slightest bit aroused.

Did Kim seem disappointed about it too? She’d certainly had a big smile on her face when she’d answered, but it had been weak by the end, kinda forced looking. Well there was nothing for it, he would just have to face it all head on. Starting with Tara.

 

 

 

Good god, they were all gloomy again. Kim and Ron barely spoke a word to each other on the way to school. Ron wore a troubled expression all the way, usually having to be asked the same question twice before responding. Kim kept looking his way, her expression equally troubled, though she at least was more responsive. Monique sighed. They were hard work these two.

When they got to school Ron broke away, mumbling something about finding Tara. He didn’t look terribly happy to be seeking out his brand new girlfriend. Monique took the chance to prod the weekend’s events out of Kim.

“Shego! You two shagged _Shego_?!”

“Shhh! Jeez Monique, do you want to maybe print some fliers? Rent out a billboard and tell everyone?”

“Sorry. It’s just… _Shego_?”

“It’s not like we had much of a choice… Well at least….”

Her words trailed off into mumbles.

“What was that?”  
Her face, which had been turning slowly crimson, now gave her hair a run for its money in the redness department.

“We kinda got swept up in the mood”

“Oh my god Kim!”

“It’s not like I planned it!”

“Oh? So you didn’t plan to wear that skimpy set of underwear we picked out for you? It was just pure chance you were wearing them then? They were just the first set that came to hand?”

She scowled, but didn’t answer.

“So… what was it like?”

A little dopey grin tried to form on her face, Kim fighting it all the way.

“It was… It was really good”

“Ha ha! Oh you horn dog you!”

Kim scowled again, but the effect was ruined by her glowing red face.

“So if you two finally popped the cherry, why the foul mood?”

“Well, Ron insists on telling Tara everything.”

“Oh. Well that sucks for him and Tara, but isn’t it good for you?”

“What… what do you mean?”  
“Oh come on now Kim. Isn’t it time you stopped trying to hide the fact that you’re crushing on the sidekick?”

“He’s not… I’m not… aghh! Fine, yes, ok? I like Ron. But he likes Tara. And now he’s all depressed, because he thinks they’re going to break up. And what does it say about me if I’m happy about something that’s making him miserable?”

Well that came out suddenly.

“Oh Kim. It says you’re human. Besides, whatever happens, he’s still got his little problem doesn’t he? You’ll have plenty opportunities to cheer him up”

But instead of lightening her mood, that only made Kim even more miserable looking.

“It uh… it doesn’t look like he has that problem anymore.”

“Oh? Oh! So sex was the solution huh? Who’d have thunk it?”

She tried for a jovial tone, but Kim just looked even less happy than before.

 

 

 

Ron was still trying to figure out what he was going to say to Tara when he suddenly spotted her. Unfortunately she was surrounded by her cheerleader friends. Bonnie spotted him first, giving him a level stare. He briefly wondered what she thought about him and Tara, he couldn’t imagine she was all that happy about it considering how she treated him. But, she wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore anyway. Tara noticed her friends gaze and spun her head about. The glowing smile she gave him made his heart soar and ache at the same time.

He walked over, squirming under the stares of nearly the whole cheerleader squad. He should be used to them, what with being the mascot and all, but so many pretty girls looking at him at once made him nervous.

“Uh… Hi Tara.”

“Hi Ron! How did the mission go?”

Tara had sent him a few messages over the weekend, though he’d only managed to read them on Sunday evening. He’d shot off a short reply, letting her know he’d tell her about it in person. This was definitely not the time and place.

“It was uh… fine. Say, do you want to go have lunch again after school”

Her smile got even brighter if possible.

“I’d love to”

“Uh cool… great! I’ll see you later then.”

He scurried off, feeling the stares on his back the whole way.

 

 

 

Tara was worried. Ron had avoided her all day after asking her to lunch in the morning. She thought about Saturday morning, when she’d arrived to find Kim already there. And then Kim had, had… and she’d watched! What might have happened if they hadn’t suddenly gone on a mission? Had something happened between the two? She wasn’t sure. Ron seemed to be avoiding Kim as much as her, and they both looked pretty unhappy. Just what was going on?

The day had dragged by. Nothing made the clock tick slower than watching it, and that’s about all Tara did that day. Finally though it did end.  They waked together to Bueno Nacho. Tara tried to strike up a conversation, but Ron could barely keep up his end of it. Talking to him had never been this hard before. What was on his mind? Was he going to dump her?

They ordered food, found a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant and sat down. Finally Tara couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ron. Whatever’s bothering you? Just tell me. Please?”

He looked into her eyes at last, looking so sad. He sighed.

“Tara. I… I cheated on you.”

Her heart jumped into her throat.

“Wh…what?”

“On… On the mission…”

 

 

 

Ron felt like such a heel. Tara’s eyes were moist, though she wasn’t crying yet. He didn’t go into the messy details, but he told her how he’d initiated with Kim before the gas knocked them out. He told her about the recording, and Shego’s ultimatum. She’d looked almost hopeful when he explained they were blackmailed into sex, and he was tempted to leave it there. But no, he couldn’t lie to her. He’d been all too willing in the end.

“I’m so sorry Tara. I wish we could have tried this without… well… you know.”

“So… are you and Kim…”

“I honestly don’t know what’s going on between us Tara. She’s still my best friend, and I hope that doesn’t change. But I don’t see how things can be the same anymore.”

“But she’s still ‘helping’ you right?”

“Oh. No. That… that problem seems to have gone away.”

“What?”  
“Yeah. This morning it just went down by itself. No help necessary”

“Oh.”

They were quiet a while, Ron pushing his food about his plate, Tara taking on a thoughtful expression. Finally she broke the silence.

“So… are you dumping me?”

“What? No… you’re dumping me aren’t you?”

“No! Why would I?”

“Tara… I cheated on you!”

“Yeah. But you told me right away.”

“How does that make any difference?”

“Bonnie keeps telling me guys are all the same. All they want is sex she says, and they’ll lie and cheat all they can to get it. Why do think she and Brick broke up?”  
They had? Ron didn’t pay much attention to the social morass of the school. But he probably should have heard something about that.

“What happened?”  
“He cheated on her. Then lied about it. Bonnie only found out when the girl came up and told her. Even then he denied it, but she’d shown Bonnie some messages and pictures he’d sent her”

“Oh. What a douchebag”

The words just slipped out. But if he was calling Brick that, wasn’t he one as well? He certainly felt like one.

But Tara actually giggled!

“Tara! I don’t see how I’m any better. I still cheated on you”

“I guess you did Ron. But I’ve been watching you all day, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this unhappy before. You’re not like him”

“Uh. Thanks Tara. Wait… does this mean you still want to go out with me”

She smiled shyly at him.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m not happy you had sex with Kim, but now that’s over right? She doesn’t need to come round anymore?”

“No… I guess not.”

“Well that means we can just have a normal relationship right?”

Ron couldn’t stop the incredulous smile that came onto his face.

“Yeah. I’d really like that”

She grabbed his hand on the table, and for the first time that day Ron was truly happy.

 

 

 

If Kim had any doubt that her mom knew exactly what was going on, that was dispelled by the message she’d got halfway through the school day.

‘Zero sperm count’, followed by a winking smiley.

She was mortified her mom knew, but relieved at the same time. Ron was shooting blanks, she didn’t have to worry about being one of those teenage pregnancies. She’d tried to find the chance to tell Ron, but he was making himself scarce. She spotted him walking off with Tara at the end of the day, head hung low and shoulders slumped. She didn’t like seeing him like that, but she was also kinda happy their short lived relationship was coming to an end.

She walked home with Monique who was keeping up a steady patter of gossip and fashion news, probably doing her best to distract Kim. But instead she found her mind wandering. She shook herself when she realised she was thinking of ways to get Ron back in bed, now that there wasn’t a handy excuse anymore. Was that how she had started to think about it? A handy excuse?

But she couldn’t deny that she wanted more. She’d always been told that sex felt good, but she hadn’t been prepared for quite how good it was. That feeling of being spread apart, pierced into over and over again, skin slapping against skin….

“Kim?”

“Huh? Oh! Uh… what were you saying Monique?”  
“Obviously nothing interesting enough to keep you from thinking about him huh?”

She flushed and Monique laughed.

 

 

Once she got home she waited nearly an hour before calling Ron. She had to at least tell him about the test results, and she could commiserate with him over losing Tara. She could probably invite him over then, or maybe offer to go to his place. He was pretty cheerful when he answered, not really what she was expecting. Maybe her mom had already told him. But no…

“Oh. Oh right! Yeah, that’s great news Kim”

“Yeah, it is… So, um… how did Tara take it?”

“You won’t believe it Kim, but she still wants to go out with me!”

What?! Just what would it take for her to lose interest in him?

“That’s… great Ron. I’m really… happy for you”

She did try to sound like she meant it, but even she wasn’t convinced. Ron however seemed in too good a mood to notice.

“I know! I mean, I was sure she would kick me to the curb. But I told her everything, and she forgave me! Can you believe it? I mean, we can actually go on dates without worrying about, well you know.”

“Yeah…”

“So we’re going to go see that movie again tomorrow night. This time we’ll actually get to see the ending!”

“Hmm”

“Plus now you don’t have to uh, ‘help’ me anymore. You must be stoked about that right?”

“Oh, yeah. Totally”

“Me too! I mean… don’t get me wrong KP. You… uh, it… it was amazing! But I don’t want to force anyone into it, even if it is out of my control.”

“I get that. But you know Ron…”

“I was so worried it was going to ruin our friendship KP. I’m really glad we can go back to normal” he babbled over her.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right Ron. Everything can go back to normal now”

She hoped he didn’t hear the disappointment in her voice.

 

 

 

Ron woke up smiling. He’d been in such a good mood since yesterday. He had a girlfriend, things were back to normal with his best friend. Everything was awesome. He got out of bed, threw his bathrobe on, not worrying about the usual morning wood. It would pass. Only… it didn’t. Oh no.

He ignored it for a while, trying to go about his day, but with very moment that passed the dread grew and grew. A cold shower didn’t help, and he finally took himself in hand, to no avail. It was back. Shit.

He called Tara first to break the bad news.

“Oh. Oh dear Ron. I’m sorry, I know you really wanted it to be over”

“I should have known it was too good to be true. So uh… do you think you could…?”

“I’m sorry Ron, but there’s no way I can make it there. My dad is taking me to school today. You’ll… you’ll just have to call Kim”

He sighed.

“Yeah. I’m sorry about this Tara”

“It’s not your fault Ron”

“Maybe we should cancel the movie?”  
“No way! We’re going Ron. And we’re going to sit through the whole thing this time. No excuses!”

“Ha! Ok Tara. I’ll uh… I’ll see you at school”

 

 

Kim woke up miserable. And horny. She’d been in the middle of a very raunchy dream involving Ron. Shego, Monique and Tara had been there as well, sitting behind a judges’ bench that was incongruously set up next to his bed. They’d been throwing up score cards for each position they tried. Kim thought she would have done better if Tara hadn’t been so obviously biased against her.

Of course reality had come crashing in soon after. If her parents thought it strange for her to be so grumpy today when she’d been so bubbly yesterday, they didn’t mention it. Her mom gave her a sympathetic smile, and a pat on the shoulder, but that was it. She was surprised when her Kimmunicator went off. Must be Wade.

“Hey Wade. What’s the…”

But it was Ron. Looking uncomfortable.

“Uh hey KP…”

She smiled.

 

 

“Uh… KP? What are you doing?”

When they got to his room she’d immediately starting taking her clothes off, folding them neatly onto a chair.

“I’m getting undressed Ron”

“Yes. I can see that. But why?”

“Well, they’ll probably only get in the way while we’re having sex. Or at least get creased”

“Sex?! We don’t have to… I mean… you could just…”

“Ron. Blowjobs only seemed to last a few hours right? But sex made it go away for a full day. Didn’t it?”

“Uh, yeah… I guess you’re right. But I mean…”

“Ron. It’s not like we can go back to never having slept together. Tara knows we did it, and she’s ok with it”

“I’m not sure ‘ok’ is the word KP”

“Well, whatever the word, I’m betting you’d both like to see that movie tonight right? Without any… interruptions”

She’d just stepped out of her panties, and Ron found himself staring. He swallowed.

“…Yeah”

“Good”

She undid his robe, pushed it over his shoulders and dropped it to the floor, then pushed him in the chest till he fell backwards onto the bed. She wasted no time, stepping over him, grabbing his length and pointing it upwards as she squatted into position.

“Wait KP. Don’t you want me to uh… get you ready?”

“I’m plenty ready Ron”  
She punctuated her words by sinking onto him, his entire length sliding smoothly in till she sat down on him fully.

“Ahhh. It feels so good Ron”

“Hah. KP! God you feel amazing too!”

She smiled broadly down as she stared to ride him, slowly at first, but soon picking up speed. Ron bucked his hips up with each of her down strokes, and soon they were both gasping and moaning. He grabbed her by the hips and began to pull her forward as she sank down, and push her back as she lifted herself up. The added stimulation had the smile falling off her face, replaced by the nearly pained expression of sexual need. She fell forward onto his chest, began to kiss him deeply. She tried to keep up her rhythm, but her hips stuttered and stopped, seemingly more focused on the kiss. Ron rolled them about, and their kiss broke long enough for Kim to give a delighted squeak.

He drove into her as she pulled him back down to resume their kiss. He couldn’t have stopped his hips now if he tried. She was so tight, and wet, and hot. And her kisses were so needy, moaning into his mouth, biting his lips, her fingers clenching in his hair. Her skin was silky smooth beneath his fingers, flawless, her body toned and firm and curved in all the right places.

“Ah. Ah! Kim. I’m close…I’m close”

“Do it! Come inside me Ron!”

With final thrust he did just that, clinging to her, quivering. The moment he did Kim hit her own climax, wrapping her arms and legs about him and crying out. They stayed that way a long while, slowly calming down. Kim’s eyes were glazed over, a dazed grin on her face. Slowly they regained focus on him, and her smile got bigger.

“Yup. It’s definitely back”  


 

 

“So here’s my theory” Kim said, as Ron began to lather up her body, her back to him. They’d jumped into the shower together, both covered in sweat and reeking of sex, and not that much time left before first bell.

“Whatever this Mystical Monkey Magic is, it’s building up inside you. When there’s too much, you get an erection that won’t go away. And when you come you release some of it, so then it can go down again. But for some reason you release way more during sex. That explains why it lasted way longer”

“I wonder why that is though. I mean, it’s still the same cum right? What should it matter where it goes?”

“Hmm. I think it has to be received by someone. That’s why you can’t do it yourself!”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But then why is sex better than a blowjob?”

“I guess the womb is better at absorbing the energy.”

“Ok, I guess. Wait. Hold up. Absorbing energy? KP! What if it’s dangerous?! What if it’s like, radioactive or something, and I’m giving you cancer?”

“Ron I’m sure that’s not the case. I mean, you’re healing really quickly, and you’re stronger. Don’t you think it’s more likely that it would be helpful, not hurtful?”

“Yeah maybe KP. But… I’d still be happier if you got checked out.”

She turned and placed a comforting hand on his cheek. Then she looked down. Then back up again, quirking an eyebrow.

“What? I can’t help it. We’re showering together KP. What did you expect?”

“I expected to get clean”  
“Ha ha. Yes, well. You don’t have to worry about it right? Should go down on its own now.”

“Hmm. We should probably be certain. Don’t you think?”

She turned back around, placed her hands against the shower wall, and pressed her bum into him.

“KP! School’s gonna start soon.”

“Then you’d better be quick about it, hmm?”

 

 

 

“All right. What’s going on with you two _now_?”

Kim was practically walking on air today, while Ron couldn’t seem to decide if he was happy or miserable. One moment there was a dopey grin on his face, the next it faded into a frown.

“Ron’s feeling guilty because we had sex again” her voice was sing song

“ _Kim!_ ”

“Oh come on Ron. Monique eventually finds out everything anyway”

“Yeah but… still…”

Whoa. This was not the usually inhibited Kim she was used to. Usually Monique had to milk every detail out her, like pulling teeth sometimes. And then she was always embarrassed about it, red faced and scowling. Now Monique was afraid she might burst into song, or a bird might come and rest on her shoulder at any moment.

“I thought that the magical monkey thing had gone away”

“Nope. But we figured it out. Or most of it anyway”

And Kim launched into her explanation. She’d told her Ron had been good before, but she hadn’t mentioned magically induced orgasms.

“So that must be why his spunk tastes so good”

“Oh yeah. You’re right Mon. I hadn’t thought of that”

“Wait what? My uh… stuff… tastes good?”

“Mmhmm” They both said, Monique low and throaty with her eyes lidded in his direction, Kim bright and cheery. Ron’s face burned, but a smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth again.

“So why the long face Stoppable? Seems to me you got the green light from Tara”

“I don’t know. I mean, blowjobs were one thing, but sex just feels like a step too far, you know”

“You’re being silly Ron. It’s nothing to worry about”

Kim seemed too giddy to notice that it was really eating at Ron, and he of course was oblivious to the idea that anyone but him might be at fault. All right, time to step in again.

 

“Monique? What’s this about?” Tara asked nervously

Monique had told her, not asked her, _told_ her come to the gym at lunch. She supposed she could have just ignored her, but she had a feeling this had something to do with Ron. Kim being there as well all but confirmed it. He’d been awkward and unhappy again, not quite so bad as the day before, but definitely not his usual goofy happy self.

“It’s about Ron of course”

No surprise there. She glanced sidelong at Kim, who seemed to be avoiding her eyes.

“I take it Ron has told you most of what’s going on, but I’m guessing he’s been too shy or guilty to fill you in on some of the latest developments”

One eye opening explanation later and Tara was blushing furiously. His stuff had tasted good, and Bonnie had said it wouldn’t.

“So here’s the thing Tara. Your boy pretty much has to have sex, at least every other day.”

“That’s…that’s ok Monique. I can… I can handle it”

“Oh? And what about their missions? What if you can’t make it over in the morning? Or find a private spot?”

“Well… ok, yes… Kim could help him out then”

“Mmhmm. But here’s the thing Tara. You got to let him know you’re really ok with it.”

“I… I have told him”

“Well he’s still feeling guilty about it”

“So… so what am I supposed to do about it?”

Monique’s smile made her even more nervous than before.

 

 

 

Ron took a deep breath, steadying himself before ringing Tara’s doorbell. He _was_ going to tell her that Kim’s help had escalated from blowjobs to sex, just not right now. Whatever she said, he still felt their fledgling relationship was on rocky ground. Let them at least have one normal date, then he’d tell her.

“Hi Ron”

She looked absolutely gorgeous again. Her dress was longer than before, more elegant looking than casual, but still hugging her body in all the right places. She was smiling, but with a little more reserve than usual, her cheeks a little rosy.

“H…Hi Tara. You look amazing. Ready to go?”

“Uh huh”

They hopped on his scooter, Tara wrapping her arms about his chest, and started off down the road.

“Turn right here”  
“Huh? But the mall is that way”

“We’re not going to the mall”

“Okay… where are we going then?”

“Right”

Ron chuckled, signalled right, and followed her directions. Another right, then a left, and Ron found himself driving them down a familiar road.

“Over here, on the left.”

“Monique’s house? What are we doing here?”

But Tara didn’t say anything, just hopped off the scooter and took her helmet off. Her cheeks were definitely red now. What was this all about?

“Tara?”

“Come on Ron”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the door, ringing the bell. A few moments later and the door opened, Monique wearing her Cheshire grin holding the door open for them.

“Hi guys”

“Hey Monique. I don’t suppose you’ll tell me what going on?”

She just chuckled and pointed her thumb behind her shoulder, directing them to her living room. Tara pulled him over, into the room where they found…

“Kim?”

“Hi Ron. Uh… Tara”

“Hi Kim”

Ron, thoroughly confused, heard Monique chuckling behind them.

 

 

 

“You want to do _what!_? _”_

Tara’s voice echoed around the empty gym.

“It’s really for the best you know” Monique said, her reasonable tone not at all matching her outrageous suggestion.

“ _How_? How is that for the best?”

“Tara. Have you seen Ron recently? He’s far too mopey for a kid that’s just discovered sex.”

“He… He doesn’t have to be… I’m not all that happy about it, but I told him it’s ok”

“Well you should know him better than that. It doesn’t matter what you told him. He knows you’re unhappy, and it’s making him miserable.”

Kim was being uncharacteristically quiet through it all, and when Tara turned her incredulous stare on her she only blushed and turned her head away.

“Now you can’t help him out all the time, you said so yourself. So really nothing will change, only your attitude. And his as well.”

“ _Attitude?_ ”

“Poor choice of word maybe. You know what I mean. You want Ron to be happy don’t you?”

“Well… yes, of course. But honestly, do you really think a threesome is the only way to do it?”

“No, no. Of course not”

Tara breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it had just been a bargaining tactic. Throw something bad her way to soften the blow for another distasteful, but better, option. But she was disappointed.

“A foursome would be way better”

“What?!” Kim and Tara shouted together, turning to each other in their mutual shock.

“What? You don’t think I’m gonna pass up the chance at having _literally magical_ sex? Besides, one more girl to help out in tricky situations has already proven worth having. Don’t you agree?”

“ _Monique!”_ Kim choked in outrage.

“Oh come off it Kim. You’re the one shagging another girl’s boyfriend.”

“Yes. He is my boyfriend. So why should I share him?”

“Tara… You already are, remember? We’re just asking you to put the stamp of approval on it”

“And if I say no?”

Monique smiled evilly.

“We both know Ron’s got feelings for you Tara. But be honest with yourself, if Kim made a fuss of it, who do you think he’d choose”

“Monique” Kim’s tone wasn’t angry this time, but rather chastising. “I wouldn’t do that”

“Maybe not. And what if Tara decides you shouldn’t see him anymore hmm?”

She frowned, and she and Tara looked at each other a while, discomfort and unease clear on both their faces. Monique was right of course. She knew that she and Ron were new, and his feelings for her, though genuine, could not be stronger than those he held for Kim. The idea of fighting her over him, and her inevitable loss, made her anxious.

“Ok. Fine”

The words still tasted bitter.

 

 

 

Ron turned on the laughing girl, and his eyes shot open as wide as they could. Monique was busy pulling her shirt over her head.

“Mo…Monique? What are you doing?” he asked in a strangled voice.

“Getting ready of course”

“Ready? For what?”

He glanced about, but Monique seemed to be the only one in the room happy about… whatever was going on.

“Ok, that’s enough. Stop Monique.”

Her shirt was already on the floor and her hand reaching about for her bra when his voice stopped her. She frowned, seeming confused.

“Whatever’s going on, Kim and Tara are obviously not happy about it. So you can forget whatever you have planned.”

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but a raucous laugh was not it.

“Ha ha ha! What did I tell you?”

“That’s what I want to know” he shouted, throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

To his surprise Tara had joined in with a low giggle. He turned on her incredulously, then spun on Kim who was also smiling now.

“What I told them Ron, is that you’re never going to be happy if you think you’re making anyone else unhappy, especially if it’s Kim or Tara.”

“O…kay. So how does that explain you getting undressed?”

“It’s ok Ron” Tara said now. Putting her hand on his arm, her smile genuinely warm and happy now, as it hadn’t been when he’d picked her up for their date.

“What is?”

“You… sleeping with other girls. I’m… ok with it”

“Really?” she didn’t sound like she was.

“Well…I’m going to try to be ok with it. You didn’t choose to have your problem, and I can’t help you by myself. Yes, I can’t help but feel jealous at the idea of you and Kim, but I don’t want you to be unhappy because of me.”

“Tara…”

She put a hand on his cheek, and smiled warmly at him.

“I know you just want to make everyone happy Ron. That’s why I like you. This situation isn’t perfect, but we’re going to make it work ok?”

“You hear that Stoppable? You’ve got three girls who all want a piece. So it’s time to stop thinking with this…” she walked over and tapped him on the forehead, “or this…” she tapped his chest. “And start thinking with this!”

Ron squawked in surprise as Monique cupped his crotch, and all three girls laughed. He turned to Tara, who gave him little nod and a shy smile. He spun on Kim, who had stood up off the couch and started walking over.

“Kim?”

“It’s weird Ron. But…” she put a hand on his chest. “I… don’t want to stop. And I don’t want you to feel guilty about it either.”

Ron frankly couldn’t believe what was happening, even with the way his luck had been going recently. Only Monique seemed truly pleased with the turn of events, but Kim and Tara were smiling at him now.

“So Stoppable? What do you say to that?”

“Uh… booyah?”

 

 

Ron thought he had been lucky enough to have a threesome for his first time. He thought himself absurdly lucky to find that Kim cared about him the same way he cared for her. He was still reeling from the idea that Tara was ok with it. He was fairly certain he was dreaming now. Or maybe hallucinating. He wasn’t going to fight it though.

He was laid back on Monique’s bed, and three gorgeous girls were lavishing him with their affection.

“Here. He likes it when you run your tongue about like this…”

Kim was busy coaching Tara through her first blowjob, their tongues tracing the line of his glans, their hands stroking his shaft, rubbing his balls. Monique was pressed up to his side, and he lightly massaged her bountiful breasts, occasionally exchanging kisses as they watched the two cheerleaders at work.

Tara had him fully in her mouth now, her wide blue eyes staring up at him as she bobbed slowly up and down, Kim gently massaging his balls and whispering in her ear. He reached a hand down and stroked her hair. The corners of her eyes crinkled into a smile, and her eyes shone up at him, and he felt his already thundering heart pick up its pace again, smiling in return. Kim’s face took on a little frown, but after a moment it turned into a smirk. She moved away, leaving Ron to Tara, and shifted up to sit on the sides of her legs. She ran a hand slowly down the blonde girl’s spine, lingering briefly in the arch of her back, then sprawling her hand wide to caress her bum.

Tara broke away, looked around in shock.

“Kim?” she asked, her voice tentative.

Kim’s smile was now positively evil, and it reminded him eerily of Shego. She dove her hand back and behind, and Tara gasped again, louder this time, her eyes going wide.

“Kim!”

“Now now Tara, don’t you have a job to do?”

Tara turned back around to face Ron, her expression uncertain. Ron just shrugged, and next to him Monique chuckled. Tara grabbed hold of him again, and slowly lowered her head back over him, but every time she started up a rhythm he saw Kim move her arm in some new way, and Tara’s concentration was broken, her face growing ever redder and low moans escaping her throat. Finally Kim, a broad grin on her face, shifted about completely behind Tara and plunged her head down, spreading Tara’s cheeks apart to drive her face between them. Tara popped Ron out of her mouth to gasp out loud, spinning about in shock again.

“Kim!” she spluttered

Monique and Ron both laughed, and Tara turned about, looking betrayed.

“She’s right KP. You’re not playing nice.”

Kim’s head popped up, her lips and jaw already glistening.

“What ever do you mean Ron?”

“It’s not nice to keep her all to yourself”

If anything Tara’s eyes grew even wider. Ron, laughing shifted back and swung his leg over her head, moving off his spot. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, spinning her about and laying her on her back next to Monique, where she landed with an adorable squeak. He then moved around to position himself between her legs, spreading them slowly apart, giving himself his first proper look at her. She was small and delicate below, her lower lips swelled with arousal and lightly glistening. He felt Kim sidle up next to him, and smiled at her before lowering his own mouth to taste Tara for the first time. Tara threw her head back and gasped as he spread her lips gently and ran his tongue from bottom to top. Kim crowded in next to him and he broke away to give her a lingering kiss, both of them sharing the flavour of his blonde girlfriend.

“Ooh! I want to get in on the action too!”

“Mo… Monique?”

Tara’s voice was weak and trembling, but Monique didn’t bother to respond, just moved down her body, moving her head between her legs from above. She began to lick and suck at Tara’s clit, and Tara’s hips began to surge and thrust when Kim and Ron joined their hands in below Monique. Kim thrust in one finger, and Ron joined with one of his own, while with his other hand he reach behind to caress Kim. Tara’s gasps became ragged, her moans long and drawn out, her hips twitching, and soon she cried out her release under their combined assault. But when Monique withdrew, grinning broadly, Ron saw that Tara had her arm over her face, and what he could see of her expression was not happy.

“Tara?”

A broken sniffle was her only response. He glanced at Kim, whose own grin was quickly fading. Monique, noticing their expressions, turned about as well.

“Oh sweetie”

Ron moved quickly up and took her in his arms, pulled her arm gently away to kiss her tear stained cheeks.

“I’m sorry Tara. I should have… should have figured you wouldn’t like that”

“I… I… I thought we were just going to share you. Why does Kim have to be so mean?”

“I didn’t… I mean… I thought…” Kim looked stricken, not sure what to say.

Monique stepped in.

“She’s just doesn’t know how to treat a gentle lady like you Tara. Her only other experience is with Shego remember?”

Kim scowled at that, but Ron chuckled, and the Tara seemed to calm somewhat, looking quizzically at all three.

“But… why…?”

Monique leaned in and spoke in a conspiratorial stage whisper.

“Cos she thinks you’re hot. She wants you just as bad as Ron does”

Tara’s eyes widened and her eyes shot to Kim, who, still scowling, had nonetheless turned away, a blush creeping up her neck. Ron chuckled again, remembering how easily Kim had succumbed to Shego’s attentions. Did she really…?

He started stroking Tara’s hair softly, Monique joining in a moment later. Kim meanwhile sat at the foot of the bed, looking by turns embarrassed and forlorn.

“Kim?” Monique said. “I think you owe Tara an apology. No?”

“Hey! You were just as quick to jump in!”

Monique turned back to Tara, small grin on her face.

“I’m sorry Tara.”

“It’s… it’s ok Monique”

They all turned to Kim. The redhead looked down, mumbling something.

“What was that Kim?” Monique asked.

She looked up, her face bright red.

“I said sorry”

Tara stared at her a moment.

“Do you… really…think I’m…?”

“No! I mean yes. I mean… I don’t know what I mean”

Monique laughed aloud, and Tara giggled, her own face going red again.

“Now then,” Monique said “time for the main event don’t you think?”

She reached across Tara’s body and grabbed hold of Ron’s member, only slightly wilted through all the drama. A few moments of stroking and he was back at full mast. Ron smiled and brought his hand up to Tara’s cheek, his mouth pressing gently to hers. Tara was hesitant at first, but after a moment she began to kiss him back, and soon reached down to join her hand with Monique’s, who made room for her.

Ron moved his hand slowly down her body, resting at last lightly over her centre. He broke their kiss.

“Do you want to? We don’t have to you know. We can wait…”

Tara looked deeply into his eyes, then turned about to look at Monique, who smiled warmly down, then over at Kim, still sitting forlorn and miserable at the foot of the bed.

“I um… I think I’d like to just watch for now. Is that ok?”

“Of course it is Tara”

A loud clap broke the solemnity of the moment.

“Well then. If no one minds, I think I’ll have me a taste of the Mystical Monkey Power” Monique said, laughter in her voice.

Tara smiled weakly, and climbed out from between Ron and Monique, moving to sit with Kim, and Monique pressed herself to Ron’s side, kissing him deeply, and taking a firm hold of him once again.

 

 

 

Kim found herself wilting under the curious gaze of the blonde girl sitting at her side. This had definitely not turned out like she had expected. What exactly had she expected anyway? It was all Monique’s fault. The whole stupid thing had been her idea, and now there she was, revelling in Ron’s attention, completely oblivious to how guilty and uncomfortable her words had made her.

She couldn’t find a spot to let her eye’s rest. In front of her Monique’s hand running sultrily up and down Ron’s long shaft, her curvaceous body pressed to his, their faces mashed together in a searing kiss. One of his hands was exploring down between the ebony legs, and Kim had to tear her eyes from the sight. To her side Tara’s wide blue eyes, her perky breasts and shapely hips, the little tuft of blonde hair below the flat belly. Oh god… maybe Monique was right. Maybe she really did want to explore that lithe, supple body. She looked up into Tara’s eyes, and quickly away from the innocent questioning she saw there.

She jumped a little when Tara laid a hand on her knee. But Tara was smiling softly at her.

“I… I think you’re really pretty as well Kim”

Kim felt the furious blush on her face, but couldn’t find the words to respond. Stupid Monique. A long, low moan stole both their attention.

“Enough with the foreplay Stoppable. Time to pop the cherry. So to speak anyway. Afraid my vibrator stole that one from you long ago”

They both turned to watch Ron start to rise, but Monique placed a hand on his chest and pushed him firmly down into the bed.

“Not to step on your sense of manliness Ron, but I think I want to be in control the first time this thing goes into me”

Kim caught sight of Ron’s wry grin before it was eclipsed by Monique’s bare back as she swung up and round to straddle his legs. She watched her round bum as it raised itself up high. Out the corner of her eye she saw Tara watching just as raptly as Monique reached a hand down to grab Ron’s length once again, this time to point it upwards towards herself, and to start to slowly sit down upon it.

“Jesus Stoppable”

They heard him chuckle softly, watched as Monique wiggled lightly side to side, saw his broad head slowly spread her apart. Monique moaned low in her throat as she slowly sank down onto Ron’s thick member. Kim felt her heart start hammering in her chest as Monique threw her head back in sudden ecstasy when she finally reached the bottom.

“Oh god! That feels good. How does that feel so _good_?!”

“Mystical Monkey Power, remember?”

Ron trailed his hands over her thighs.

“You feel amazing as well Mon”

“You ain’t felt nothing yet Stoppable”

Kim could practically hear the smirk in Monique’s voice, betrayed as it was by a slight quaver. She began to slowly roll her hips back and forth, her breath immediately hitching, Ron’s fingers sank deeper into her fleshy thighs, helping to pull her back and forth, and Monique leaned forward, her hands on his chest. Kim could practically feel the ghost of Ron inside her, imagining all the sensations Monique was now feeling. She pressed her legs tightly together, rubbed them together.

“Was… was it like this with Shego too?”

She turned at Tara’s breathy question, saw the blonde watching just as raptly as she had been, her pupils wide, her breasts rising and falling with heavy breaths, nipples firm and erect. Kim felt her hand rising to touch them, but stopped it before it got too far. Tara seemed to notice though, and turned, her eyes wide with surprise again. Kim covered her embarrassment with a glib response.

“Well I was shackled to a wall at the time, but yeah, pretty much”

“What?! That’s horrible!”

“Oh. Um… yeah… it was, kinda. But it all worked out, I suppose”

“No wonder you were so rough, if that’s how Shego acts!”

“Yeah… um… I really am sorry Tara. I didn’t want you to make you uncomfortable, I just…”

Tara’s face, already flushed, got redder still, even her ears glowing now.

“It’s uh… it’s ok Kim. I get it now”

Monique turned her head about.

“Aren’t you two just adorable? Why I bet that you’ll be AH!”

Ron had thrust suddenly upwards, interrupting whatever she was going to say.

“Stop stirring shit Monique”

“Make me Stoppable”

Ron grabbed her by one arm and pulled her down, kissing her intensely and wrapping his arms about her back as he began thrusting upwards rhythmically, the room filing with the sounds of wet squelching and skin slapping, the deep, broken moans and gasps.

Kim noticed Tara’s gaze had locked once again on the sight in front of them, and she took the chance to admire her body once again. Ok, fine, she did like Tara’s body. Monique’s too if she was being honest with herself. The image of the selfie she’d got in class flashed in her mind, making her suddenly wish she hadn’t deleted it so quickly.

‘ _Agh! Stupid Monique. Stupid Shego. Stupid… Tara’_

Unfortunately Tara also noticed her gaze again, and she now suddenly became shy, covering her breasts with her arm.

“So… you uh… you like girls too?”

“I uh… I guess I do…”

“You didn’t know?”

“I didn’t really think about it I suppose”

“Until Shego…”

“Yeah… until Shego.”

She scowled, looking down at her hands, now clasped in her lap. She was surprised again by Tara’s hand set once more on her knee.

“It’s ok Kim. I’m not angry with you.”

She looked up into the sweetly smiling, face. She really was pretty, and so kind. For the first time Kim started to understand what Ron liked about Tara.

“Ron’s… he’s really lucky to have you”

“Us. He’s lucky to have us”

“You can say that again!” the boy in question said, still thrusting away into the moaning girl above him.

Kim flushed again to think that he’d been listening in to the whole conversation. Of course he had, he was right there next to them, shagging her best friend the whole while. Monique was gasping and moaning, her fists clenching in the sheets to either side of Ron’s head, her body twitching and spasming. Ron’s thrusts were picking up in pace and intensity, his own hips lifting them both off the bed, his fingers digging into her soft, round bum.

“Oh god. Oh god! Ron don’t stop. I’m close. I’m so close”

“Ah! Hah! Me too. Me too!”

With one final thrust, a hard downward pull, Kim saw his balls tighten as he grunted. She knew for sure he’d come when Monique threw her head back and screamed her own release. She collapsed a few moments later, laying flat on his chest, her head the side of his. He stroked his hands gently up and down her shivering back, as their ragged breaths gradually slowed and evened.

“Woah” Monique breathed.

“Ha ha. Yeah” Ron chuckled in response.

“You weren’t kidding Kim. That was… incredible”  
Kim smiled, feeling strangely smug. Monique pushed herself shakily off of him, collapsed to the side, her full breasts heaving up and down, and Kim let herself enjoy the sight of them. She turned to Tara.   
“So… Do you want to change your mind?”

“I uh… I think I want to watch still”

Kim smiled at her.

“Maybe that is your thing after all?”

Tara blushed. Kim laughed and brought a hand up to her cheek.

“I guess we all have our things huh?”

Tara smiled, leaning into her hand. Monique laughed throatily.

“I told you so”

“And _apparently_ … Monique’s is being a smug bitch”

Monique laughed again, making her sweat sheened breasts giggle rather delightfully, and Tara giggled.

“Can you ever forgive me Kim?”

“Hmm, maybe. But only if you get out of the way now.”

Monique laughed, and rolled herself off the bed and onto unsteady legs.   
“Hah. I need something to drink anyway.”

She threw a grin back over her shoulder and strode out the room, hips swaying, little dribbles of cum oozing down onto her leg, onto the floor, leaving a trail of white spots in her wake. Kim tore her eyes from the sight and swung her gaze back round to Ron where he was laying back on the bed, a wide, disbelieving grin plastered from ear to ear. As she’d expected, he’d not flagged in the least, and in the dim light his shaft glistened.

She crawled forward on hands and knees, bending to a trace a long, slow lick up his length, holding his gaze all the while. His smile faded into an expression more intense, his lips parting with a breathy exhalation of pleasure. When she reached the tip she continued to lift her head up, her hand taking hold of him to start slowly stroking.

“So… It turns out Tara wants a show. Do you think we could oblige her?”

His grin came back again, directed at her, then behind her to Tara. She swung around as well to see the shy, blushing smile on the blonde’s face. So she missed Ron reaching up and grabbing her arm. She squawked in surprise when he tugged her forcefully up, mashing his lips to hers in a kiss. She melted into his embrace, and went willingly when she spun him around to lay on her back in the spot he’d just vacated. Ron shuffled round to crouch between her legs, reaching forward to spread them wide apart. He took himself in hand, tapping once, twice against her mound. He began to line himself up, but Kim stopped him with a gesture. She leaned to the side to catch Tara’s eye.

“You won’t see much from over there Tara”

She patted the side of the bed next to her. Tara smiled shyly, and crawled up to sit at their side. Ron smiled at her, wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her deeply. He broke away, then turned back to Kim. She nodded, and he lined himself up again, then pressed slowly into her. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes to relish in the sensation. She felt Ron press a hand against her breast, squeeze gently just as he hilted inside of her, and she moaned her approval. Ron began to rock back and forth, and she kept her eyes closed, savouring every thrust and squeeze. She felt a hand on her other breast, and opened her eyes to see Ron had grabbed one of Tara’s hands and guided it down, the blonde girl’s eyes wide and unsure. She gave her a warm smile, and Tara squeezed gently down. She moaned and writhed beneath them, and a little smile began to creep onto Tara’s face.

Ron moved one hand to her hip, brought his other down to join on the other side, and he began to thrust in earnest, not fast, but firm, rolling her back and forth, up and down. She wrapped her legs about his waist, rocking her hips into him to match his rhythm, clenching down every time he pulled out, relaxing when he pushed back in, pulling him in with her legs. Tara’s hand had fallen idle on her breast, but soon began to gently massage and squeeze again, and she soon joined her other hand to trail lightly along her belly. Tentative, soft fingers rolled about her nipple, and Kim, now breathing heavily, reached a hand of her own to rub up and down Tara’s leg.

A sudden weight and bounce on the other side of the bed announced Monique’s return, and Tara pulled her hands back in embarrassed surprise. Kim groaned in disappointment, turned to glare at Monique.

“Easy there Possible” Monique laughed, “I’ll fill in”

She matched action to words, leaning down to pull one of Kim’s nipples into her mouth, and Kim hummed happily, pressing her chest upwards. She still reached out to Tara again though, grabbing her hand, and smiling warmly at her. To her immense surprise and pleasure, Tara leaned down, and tentatively pressed her mouth to Kim’s. A moment of shock froze Kim in place, then she snaked a hand behind Tara’s head, pulling her down and deepening the kiss. Some dim part of her realised she should be more circumspect, let Tara go at her own pace, but the desire that had awoken so suddenly spoke much louder.

“Woah” Ron, who had stilled when Monique arrived, twitched deep inside of her, if possible even harder than before. She released Tara, letting the girl pull back, a dazed expression on her face, and smiled up at him.

“You forgetting something Ron?”

He grinned in return, and started up his motion again. Monique had pulled back as well, replaced her mouth with a hand, moving the other down to start circling about her clitoris. Tara brought her hands tentatively back down as well, and Kim was soon gasping and crying out her pleasure. Three eager partners soon had Kim right on the verge, and a final thrust from Ron sent her over the edge.

“Hngg! Ah! Ahh!”

Her breath hitched and heaved, her eyes clamped shut, her body twitching through a surging orgasm, her legs clamping tight around Ron’s back, her fingers digging into Tara’s leg. Her breath slowed, and she peeling her eyes slowly open, looking from one set of smiling eyes to the next. She felt Ron start to pull out of her, and she released her legs, letting him pop wetly free. She hummed happily, stretching her hands above her head. She turned to face Tara.

“Hmm. So… Do you think you’re ready to give it a try?”

Tara’s eyes widened, and she turned to face Ron, to look down at his still throbbing member. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth, looking suddenly nervous. Kim stroked her thigh, and she turned back.

“It’s ok Tara. It feels great, I promise”

“Will it… will it hurt?”

“A bit… at first… but it gets better really quickly. And there’s no one better than Ron for your first time. He’s literally magical remember?”

Tara smiled weakly, then after a moment, nodded, turning a shy smile to Ron. Kim clambered up to sit next to her, ran a hand gently down her cheek.

“Come lie down here”

Tara let herself be led slowly around, and lay down on her back. Out the corner of her eyes she saw Ron’s excitement in the gleam of his eye, his hand slowly stroking his length. Tara still looked nervous. Kim realised that while she should take on the role of guide and teacher, she needed to be far gentler than Shego had been with her. She bent down.

“It’s ok,” she whispered in her ear, “I won’t let it hurt”

Tara smiled nervously, and Kim leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips.

“Just relax. We’ll take care of you”

She began to lay soft kisses down her jaw, her neck. Kim felt her shiver as she lingered on her collarbone. At a look and gesture, Monique joined in, thankfully saving whatever glibness was so obviously dying to get out for later. Ron, despite his eagerness, picked up on the change in pace as well, and pulled one leg, gently rubbing and kissing his own way slowly down.

Tara was tense at first, but she soon began to relax when she realised they wouldn’t be rushing headlong in like before. Her eyes closed, and her expression softened, and soon her breath began to pick up speed. She gasped when Monique pulled a nipple into her mouth, moaned low when Kim matched her on the other side. Shortly after Ron’s kisses had reached the apex of her legs, and out the corner of her eye she watched him gently blow a breath onto her exposed centre, felt a shiver run through Tara’s body again. She gasped again when Ron lowered his head softly down, lifting her head up to peer at him. Though only the top of his head was visible, his smile was clear in his eyes, and Tara smiled back, letting her head fall back again, moaning aloud.

Just like with Kim, three people, even moving slowly, soon had Tara a heaving, gasping mess.

“Hngg!”

Her legs thrashed, and her hips jumped as she shook through her climax. Tara panted and moaned, her lidded eyes swinging from one person to the next. Ron shuffled upwards, resting one knee to either side of Tara’s bum, their thighs touching. He leaned forward and rested himself against her, the top half of his length visible above her patch of fluffy blonde pubic hair. Tara lifted her head up again, her eyes locked on it.

“Are you ready? Remember… there’s no pressure Tara. I’m happy to wait as long you want”

Tara’s nervous expression melted into a smile.

‘ _Well done Ron. That’s just what she needed to hear’_

“I’m ready”

He smiled in return, then shifted his hips back, angling himself down, and in. Her breath hitched again as he pressed into her entrance, sped up as he slowly, slowly pressed into her. Tara’s eyes were wide, her face pained, and Kim grabbed her hand. Tara shot her a grateful look, and squeezed down on it. Monique saw, and took hold of the other. Tara, like most cheerleaders, like most female athletes, would likely have lost her hymen long since to intense stretching and acrobatics, but Kim doubted she had explored herself as Monique and even Kim had before their first times. And whatever magical enhancement Ron was blessed with, he was still pretty big for any girl’s first time. This was probably somewhat excruciating for her.

Soon though he was all the way in. Tara’s breath was in near panicky hitches now, and even his expression was something close to pained. She must be incredibly tight for him. Kim stroked her hair.

“How’s it feel.”

“It… hurts. But… it’s also, kinda… nice”

Monique laughed, and she pressed her hand down on Tara’s belly, where the member inside of her could be seen lightly bulging out her lower belly.

“Kim was right you know. Probably no better person for your first time, even if he is so big.

“You feel amazing as well Tara. So… so tight”

“You calling us loose Stoppable?”

“I… what? No!”

But Monique’s answering laugh showed her words as jest, and Ron smiled weakly back. The little humorous interlude seemed to have helped calm Tara down, and Kim began to see some value in Monique’s constant sniping as well.

‘ _An illuminating evening all round’_ Kim thought. She bent back down and kissed Tara softly on the lips again, and this time Tara responded far more quickly than before, seemingly still eager for a distraction. The kiss broke when Tara gasped, and Kim saw Ron slowly drawing himself backwards.

“Ron! Not yet”

“Ah. Sorry KP.”

“It’s… it’s ok Kim. It feels… nice Ron. Still a bit sore, but… good as well. You can… you can keep going”

“Slowly” Kim admonished

He grinned, and did just that.

 

Ron had roundly cursed the Mystical Monkey Magic every chance he got ever since that night in the jungle temple. It had completely thrown a spanner into the smooth gears of his life, but he was realising now that the changes it had wrought were largely good ones, whatever pain and awkwardness there’d been in between. Here he was sandwiched in a bed with three exhausted girls. And Kim! What a surprise she had been. First to discover that she actually liked him had seemed unreal, and then she’d been seemingly just as shocked as he was to find herself embracing a somewhat more flexible sexuality.

The jealously she’d shown to Tara had, morphed, somehow? She’d become almost fiercely protective of her, swatting Ron every time he’d started to get too rowdy with the gentle girl. Even now she was the only one not directly pressed against him, her arms instead wrapped about the blonde girl to his side, her head resting in the crutch of her neck. Monique on the other hand had rather liked rowdy, reminding him somewhat of Shego in her appetites, and attitude for that matter. Monique said what she would and took what she wanted, though she did seem to want everyone to be happy as well, even if that goal was secondary to her own pleasure. _Somewhat_ unlike Shego there.

Tara on the other hand had seemed willing to succumb to everyone else’s desires, and Ron was pretty glad that Kim had taken on the role she had in the end. He wasn’t sure he’d have been able to be as gentle as he should if not. Those high pitched squeaks, that supple, firm body, and those wide, trusting eyes… they brought out a domineering side of him he hadn’t realised was there. She’d let Kim back down between her legs as well when Ron was busy with Monique the second time, and Kim had seemed to relish the experience as much as Tara, lapping up the remains he’d left deep inside her.

And wasn’t he glad that Mrs Dr P had made him get a vasectomy! Come to think of it, he’d never actually worn a condom, but he heard they diminished the pleasure, on both ends. Not to mention his Monkey Magic probably wouldn’t work with the thin latex separating the girls from his cum. Simultaneous orgasms were supposed to be pretty rare, and premature ejaculation a bane to most women’s sex life. But every time he came inside one of the girls it was accompanied by a bone shaking climax for them, and that, Ron realised, was probably the greatest thing to come out of the whole affair. He’d never have to worry about whether or not he was doing a good enough job, something he’d been worrying about whenever he was contemplating his first time.

That thought got him thinking about his actual first time. Had it really only been a few days ago? It seemed like he’d got more living in over the last few weeks than in months before, and it’s not like his was a boring life to begin with, what with all the adventures he and Kim went on together. He wondered what Shego was doing right now. He had to admit to some conflicted feelings about the green skinned villainess. For all the roughness she had subjected them to, there’d been undeniable pleasure by the end. And in that final kiss he’d given her he sensed there was something more beneath the craggy exterior.

A soft hand on his face brought his attention back to the present.

“What are you thinking about” Tara asked.

“Shego”

The sudden tension in the air, backed by three angry glares made him realise that had been the wrong thing to say.

“Uh… I mean… uh…”

Monique broke the tension, as usual, with a laugh.

“Just finished sleeping with three girls, and you thinking about another one?”

“Well… I guess I was thinking what _she_ was thinking about. It was a pretty, um… unusual first time”

“And ours wasn’t?”  
“I… uh… guess not”

Tara still looked a bit peeved, Monique archly amused, but Kim was wearing a pondering frown. She’d also been taken aback by Shego’s sudden departure. And she had probably been even more profoundly affected by their time with Shego than she had, especially if the firm grip she still had around Tara’s waist was anything to go by.

“I’m sorry girls. You’re right. That was kinda awful of me.”

He bent his head to kiss Tara’s forehead, and the creases there faded a bit.

“If it means anything, now I’m thinking about just how lucky I am”

Now she was smiling again, and Ron let himself relax back into the bed. Maybe he really could handle three girls at the same time after all.

 

 

 

It was late by the time Kim got back home. They’d spent some time taking turns in the shower, cleaning the house before Monique’s mom got back from the night shift. Ron had taken Tara back to her house on his scooter, and Kim had walked home, replaying the surreal evening in her head. There was a bounce in her step all the way back. It had been an eye opening experience, no doubt about that. She’d been pushing her experience with Shego to the back of her mind ever since it had happened, attributing her less than heterosexual actions to the unique and trying circumstances. But she had enjoyed them, and she did think Shego was sexy as all hell. And, most importantly, there was nothing wrong with that.

She’d never been a homophobe or anything, but she’d always felt a strong drive to be normal. Exceptional sure, but normal as well. To fit in. A natural impulse she supposed, given the nature of high school, but screw that. She liked boys, and she liked girls. And she definitely liked Tara, the sweet, caring girl who had seen Ron for what he was, before even she had in many ways. She knew the jealously she’d felt towards her, and the animosity it had created, stemmed from her feelings for Ron, and her worries that she’d lose him to her. But she’d always like her otherwise. Oh not, _like_ liked her, but they’d been friends. Probably only Tara’s friendship with Bonnie, and Kim’s rivalry with the buxom brunette, had kept them from being closer friends. Well damn that too. She had every intention of keeping her close from now on.

It was that thought that plastered a big smile across her face as she let herself into her house.

“Hi Kim” her mom called from the living room. “Did you have fun at Monique’s?”

“Mmhmm. Lots” her grin grew even wider, and she was glad her mom couldn’t see it.

“That’s nice. There’s some leftovers in the oven if you’re hungry. Oh, and a parcel arrived for you this afternoon.”

“For me?”

That was unusual.

“Yes. I left it in your room.”

Kim helped herself to a plate of food, then carried it up to her room, eager to see what it was and who it was from. A nondescript box sat on her desk, her name and address written on the brown paper packaging in a neat handwriting, but no return address.

Curious, she placed her plate to the side, and began to rip the packaging off. She opened the box it contained and peered inside. She reached in and pulled out… a set of skimpy…black… negligée. Who would have…? Monique? But no, she hadn’t told her that the last set was no more. Then she saw there was something else at the bottom. Two somethings. A note, and a thumb drive.

She opened the note first. Green ink, and the same, neat handwriting.

 

_Something to remember me by._

_See you soon._

_S._

Shego.

Feeling an ominous dread, she fired up her computer and slid the thumb drive into a usb port. A moment later a window popped up showing its contents. Four video files. Her heart sunk again. She opened one up, and her suspicions were confirmed. There on the screen was the room she’d woken up in. She couldn’t see herself, and the centre of the room was empty. She opened another, showing the same room from another angle, and there she was, still sagging in the restraints. She skipped ahead, saw the goons dressing the bed, further ahead and there was Shego riding Ron, head thrown back in ecstasy. She’d had recorded everything they’d done in that room! From four different angles.

 

 


End file.
